My Life Turned Into Twilight
by ThrowSomeGlitterMakeItRain
Summary: Aubrianna Burke's life hit an all time low when her dad lost his job. Being relocated to Forks, Aubrie was happy being the Twilight fan she was. But then things got weird. Her dad thinks he's Charlie, everyone thinks her last name is Swan, the Cullens exist, as do all the other characters in the Twilight world. Does she try to follow Bella's path? Or will she choose her own?
1. FIRST SIGHT

FIRST SIGHT

"Aubrianna! Wake up! We arrived." My dad said in the car.

I groaned.

My dad is now the new chief of police in a small town Forks, Washington. Just call me the new Bella.

Yes, I've read the books. Yes, I'm a huge fan. No, I'm not crazy. Well, maybe a little bit borderline. But right now, I wish I was anywhere else then right where the books took place. Shocking coming from a Team Edward person. But, I had a life in my old town. I had friends, I was a cheerleader, I had a boyfriend.

But then a chain of unfortunate events hit my father and I hard. My mom left, my dad lost his job, we almost lost our house, ect. My dad's buddy lives in La Push and told him about the opening in Forks. My dad immediately took the job on the spot.

I got out of my dad's new police cruiser to see a small two story white house.

I am kinda like Bella Swan…I thought. But shook the thought once I processed it.

No Aubrie. Your life sucks. You can't be happy here.

I went upstairs to my room. There was a small desk, a rocking chair, a full bed, a decent sized closet, and a nice window to see the view of Forks from the front of the house.

I scoffed. Nice view. Please, this town is so small you could probably see the next town over if you gaze out.

I unpacked my five gajillion suitcases filled with clothes. I absolutely adore fashion and I care what I look like. Another contrast between me and Bella.

Okay, that's it. I need to stop comparing my life to a fictional character in one of my favorite books ever. I am real and she is not. She has a super hot vampire boyfriend and I don't.

Then I got to my Twilight suitcase. The posters, the t-shirts, the life size cut out of Edward, the packaging tape, the candy, and all my midnight premiere ticket stubs.

Basically my most cherished items.

Then I saw the four books and put them on my nightstand. Might as well read in the setting the books take place.

I woke up in the middle of the night with an open New Moon on my chest. I must've fell asleep while reading it.

I put the books away and laid down on my bed.

I miss my mom.

Even though she didn't love me. I mean why else would she leave us? Especially when we needed her. That's when I had my first official crying session in Forks, Washington.

The rain was pounding my window. I guess I'll have to get used to waking up in the morning with it. But, I didn't mind. Rain has always been my favorite weather.

You see Aubrie, you already see some positives about this small, depressing town.

I smiled at my thoughts. Maybe it won't be too bad here. I'll join the cheer squad here. Today was the first day of school for everyone, not just me. So they'll probably have tryouts after school. I'll make new friends, too. That has never been a problem for me. And the boyfriend situation…we'll just let that happen when it's supposed to happen.

I was already in a better mood as I got ready for school. I put on my expensive jeans, cute top, and my designer shoes. I straightened my hair and put a headband in. I may love fashion, but am not a huge fan for makeup. I always believe in natural beauty. So the minimal did fine for me.

"Aubrie! Here's the keys to the car Billy gave to you. Remember back in Missori when I told you I scored you a truck?" Dad said.

"Billy? Your La Push friend?" I questioned, drinking my orange juice. I kind of have an unnatural obsession with oranges.

"Aubrie, you know Billy. He's been to Missouri quite a few times when we lived there." Dad said.

"No…I remember a Willy. Dad are you okay? Are you turning into a Charlie Swan like in Twilight?" I teased.

"Umm…Aubrie? Why'd you say my name and what is Twilight?"

I gasped. "Dad, are you ok? You know what Twilight is! It's my favorite book. I have a whole bunch of crap that's Twilight upstairs."

"Hmm…if you say so. If it's that good of a book maybe I should read it." Dad said.

I gave him a look. "You did read it, Dad. Remember, I made you? You said it was awful and I didn't speak to you for like a whole month!"

"Whatever honey. Good luck on your first day." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"I don't know the whole run down of this job. So start dinner without me." Dad said.

"Sure, sure." I analyzed his uniform. "Why'd they put Chief Swan on your name tag? Is it a joke?"

"No. Our last name is Swan." He said slowly like I was an idiot.

"No, our last name is Burke." I argued. I know my name. Aubrianna Laraine Burke. Daughter of Nina Karen Burke and Michael Lee Burke.

Wait a minute. Billy in La Push instead of Willy? Not remembering Twilight? Chief Swan? No way. No freaking way.

"Dad, enlighten me. What's your name?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan. Honey are you okay?"

I waved him off. "Dad, what's my name?"

"Aubrianna Laraine Swan. Do you need a doctor? Do you need to stay home? Or is this a scheme to get out of your first day?" Dad said sternly.

Okay, so my first and middle name didn't change. Thank God. What has this town done to my dad? He's crazy.

"I'm fine. No, I'm not trying to get out of school. Cheer tryouts are today. I'll see you at home." I grabbed my backpack and the car keys.

" So my dad has officially lost it, poor guy." I mumbled to myself as I got in a red bulky truck. Just like in the books.

I shook my head. It's not happening. My dad is just losing it because of mom leaving. I'm Aubrie Burke. People know of Twilight. The house is a coincidence. The truck is a huge coincidence. Everything is a coincidence.

And that is what I kept repeating to myself throughout the whole ride to Forks High School.

Once I pulled up to it, Bella could've not described it better in the books.

_"It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first."_

Yes, I've practically memorized all the books. Don't judge.

I parked in front of the first building, remembering that this is the front office, if Stephenie Meyers was acurate.

Inside the room was bright and hot. It was also small and cozy. A little bit too cozy. I saw a large woman at the desk. She had red hair and a purple shirt, which clashed horribly.

I hid my grimace, though.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Aubrianna Burke. I'm new here, even though I know it's the first day for everybody. But I don't have my schedule or know where I'm going." I said smiling a little bit.

"We weren't expecting an Aubrianna Burke, do you mean Aubrianna Swan?" She asked.

I gave her a look. You got to be kidding me. This whole town believed I was a Swan? Why?

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." I said, trying to shrug it off like it's no big deal I don't know my last name.

"Alrighty then. Here's your schedule and map." She handed the papers to me.

"Do you know when cheer tryouts are?" I asked her, scanning through my schedule.

"Yes, today after school in the gym."

"Thanks, goodbye." I said turning to leave.

"Oh Aubrianna? I hope you are enjoying Forks." The woman said.

I nodded and stepped out of the hot little room to look at my schedule more clearly.

On top, in bold little letters, said I was Aubrianna Laraine Swan.

I facepalmed myself. Something isn't right here.

I walked to Building 3 and followed two kids who looked like they knew what they were doing.

I walked into my English class and went up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm Aubrianna Bur- Swan. Aubrianna Swan. But I prefer Aubrie. I'm new here and the front desk lady told me to get this signed." I said.

"Mr. Mason," he shook my hand, "Welcome to Forks." He signed my slip and told me to sit near the back.

I did and waited for class to begin.

As he went on how he wished everyone had a nice summer break, I looked around the classroom. A bunch of pale looking kids. There was a few flashes of orange here and there, so fake tanning must be in or something.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of those chemicals going into my skin to color it an ugly color.

He passed back his syllabus and reading list. I was disappointed to learn I have read most of it already. I was also disappointed to see Twilight wasn't on it, but that's just my fangirl part of me talking. I guess I'm obsessed.

Once the bell rang a boy with an acne problem and black hair got up from his seat next to me and said, "You're Aubrianna Swan, aren't you?" He was definitely chess club material.

"Aubrie," I corrected. Woah, déjà vu. I've read this in Twilight. Creepy…

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I gazed down at my schedule. "Government, with Jefferson, in building six." Just like Bella, I added mentally.

People were looking over at us curiously, but I didn't care. "I'm headed towards building four, but I can still show you the way."

I gave him a questioning glance. If he's heading towards building four, then why would he walk me to building si-

"I'm Eric," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Eric? Cool name. What's your last name?" I said, rushing m words. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

"Um, Yorkie." Eric said.

Oh my God. I need a reaction; he's looking at me strangely.

I laughed. "Just like Twilight! But I'm sure you get that a lot."

"Aubrie? Are you okay?" Eric asked.

People have been asking me that a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have heard of Twilight, haven't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I haven't. Is it any good?" He asked.

"Dude, you need to get out more." I tapped his shoulder teasingly.

He looked like some love-struck puppy. Crap. Maybe I gave him the wrong idea.

We were already almost to my destination. "So this must be a lot different than Kansas City, Missouri huh?" Eric said.

"I guess. In Missouri we have bipolar weather. One moment it'll be raining the next moment sunny. It's pretty average, though. Here it just seems to rain." I smiled.

"Cool. Well, I hope you like rain."

"It's my favorite." I said.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope, dead serious."

"Why?" He questioned. "Rain's gross."

"No it's not! It's beautiful and mysterious. And romantic. I love it."

"You're so funny Aubrie. Well, here we are. Maybe we'll have some more classes together." He said hopefully.

God, I hope not. "Yeah, maybe. Bye!" and I walked into my classroom.

The rest of the morning was boringly the same. I recognized a lot of the same people in each class, though.

Some people actually came up to me and asked me questions. Others just stared.

One girl particular in my Trig and Spanish class claimed me as her friend the moment I walked into our first class together.

Her name was Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

I asked her about Twilight. She gave me the same response as Eric.

How can anyone in Forks not know what Twilight is? Especially if they all have the same names?

Or what if I'm in Twilight? But each time I thought that, I would laugh at my absurdity. Not possible. Plus, I haven't even seen the Cullens yet.

Jessica walked me into the cafeteria and sat me down next to her. I recognized Eric, who waved at me.

They all seemed pretty nice. I picked out the people I knew from the book. Angela must be the sweet looking girl with glasses and a camera. She was smiling shyly at me. Mike has to be the blonde hair guy sitting next to Jessica, staring at me. Lauren is probably the stuffy looking girl clutching a guy possessively. He must be Tyler.

Jessica introduced me to all of them and my predictions were all correct.

I was peeling my orange mindlessly as I noticed five beautiful strangers staring at me.

I knew them instantly.

They were the Cullens. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward.

Let me tell you, the actors did not do them justice. Hell, my imagination didn't do them justice. They were perfect.

Crap, this must mean I'm actually in Twilight. But how is this possible? Isn't there a real life in Forks? My God, does that mean I'm Bella? I'm going to be a whiny, clumsy, girl falling in love with a vampire? Not just any vampire, but the hottest single vampire around?! And then he's going to leave and I'm going to go insane, meet werewolves, run in with the Volturi five million times, and have a mutant baby that pretty much kills me.

Sounds like my kind of life. I smile at this thought. Why am I freaking out over something I've wished and dreamed for this since I've read the books? Might as well go with it.

"Hey Jessica, that Edward Cullen is looking extra fine today." Lauren said, breaking me away from my thoughts and mini hyperventilation session.

Jessica turned around to see if Lauren's words were true, and caught me gawking at the vampires.

"Oh Aubrie. Get this. Over there, those are the Cullens." Jessica said.

I obviously knew that, but decided to play along. "The Cullens?"

"Yeah, they are all adopted. The large one is Emmett; the blonde girl next to him is Rosalie. Then the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. The short spiky haired girl is Alice." Jessica pointed to each one in an obvious manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Cool."

"No, no. You didn't hear the best part. They're all together. Like together together. Under the same roof and as siblings. Isn't that disgusting?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, they're actually not related. And you forgot one; the bronze haired boy is Edward." Angela piped up.

"It doesn't matter! It's still weird." Jessica sniffed.

"How about we stop gossiping about something that doesn't concern us and we talk about something else?" I said.

All Cullens whipped their head to look at me.

Oh right, they can hear me. But I bet, Edward can't read my mind. And judging by his deeply concentrated look on his face, I was right.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" Jessica asked.

This got me excited. "Yes. I was a cheerleader back at home."

"Awesome! We need new girls that know what they are doing. Lauren is cheer captain, aren't you Lauren?" Jessica said.

"That's right." Lauren said smiling smugly at me. "Hope that you can bring it." She sounded like she was doing a bad impersonation of Bring It On.

I smiled and nodded, but in my head I scoffed. .

As Lauren and Jessica got into a shallow conversation about the uniforms, Angela looked over at me.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"Biology II with Mr. Banner." I responded. I pretty much memorized my schedule after all the people asking me what I have.

We walked together in silence. I just kept thinking how unreal this whole situation is. I'm actually in Twilight. In Twilight. Meaning all those events that happened in the book is going to happen to me.

I giggled at the thought of it. Forks just got a lot more interesting.

I handed my slip to Mr. Banner to sign and he pointed me to sit with a guy named Trevor.

I thought I heard wrong. I am supposed to sit next to Edward. And he's supposed to get all pissed because I smell so deliciously appealing. Then, we're supposed to grow closer and fall in love! Can't Mr. Banner see he's ruining everything?!

I sat next to Trevor, who was actually really cute.

"Hi, my name is Aubrie." I said.

"I know, I sit at your lunch table. But I'm at the opposite end, so you wouldn't know." He said with a throaty chuckle.

As Mr. Banner welcomed the class back from summer, Trevor and I got to know each other a lot better.

Apparently he was Forks' hot shot. He was quarterback of the football team, starting point guard in basketball, and the main pitcher in baseball.

But, he wasn't braggy about it. He was interested in my life and I knew we were going to get along.

At the end of class, he walked me to gym class. I didn't even glance at Edward throughout the whole entire day again.

In gym we didn't have to dress out since it's the first day, but tomorrow would be different. After Coach Clapp got done, he said we could talk quietly until the bell rings.

Automatically, Jessica snatched me and walked over to Mike and Trevor.

Trevor and I shared a smile before he turned his attention to Jessica.

That left me and Mike.

"You're Aubrianna Swan, aren't you?"

"Aubrie," I corrected him with a smile.

"I'm Mike." He said.

"Hi Mike."

He laughed. "Aubrie, you're so funny!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Trevor smiled at our conversation. "Not taking my girl already, are you Newton?"

"O-of c-course not, Trevor." Mike stammered.

"Your girl?" I smiled.

"If that's alright with you?" He said with an attractive smile.

I blushed. "We need to get to know each other a little better, first."

"I can arrange that." Trevor smirked and took a sharpie out to write his number on my hand.

"Call me." He winked.

The bell rang.

Trevor walked away with Mike following him like he was some god. Jessica stared at me dumbstruck.

"Let's go to tryouts." Jessica said slowly, going to the locker room.

I followed and we changed fast before going out to the gym. I stretched as Jessica talked.

"I can't believe Trevor asked you out. He's so hot." Jessica said.

I did my splits. "I know. I can't believe it either." And I couldn't. Almost everything went exactly like it did in the books. Stephenie did not write about a Trevor. And I was supposed to sit by Edward.

But the Cullens might not even be vampires. Maybe this is just one big strange coincidence. Those happen, right?

Oh, who am I fooling? This can't be possible.

"Line up." Lauren barked.

"Well, let's start with toe touches." Lauren called out. She demonstrated and it wasn't bad.

"Well I want each one of you to go down and do a toe touch." Lauren said simply.

I was the last one in line. I scoffed at this tryout. It was like middle school stuff. Isn't this supposed to be Varsity?

Well, I'm going to do a toe touch then I'm going to do the best one I've ever done.

Jessica went before me and bless her little heart. She could barely get her legs to a ninety degree angle.

I prepped and jumped. I made sure my legs went up into a "V".

Lauren's face was priceless.

"O-okay, next I'll teach you a small routine that'll you have to perform. Make sure you pick up fast, because we're not going to go over it." Lauren instructed.

She taught us a cheer and a few moves. It was really easy.

"Split up into groups of three and show us what you got." Lauren said before sitting down at a table with a bunch of papers.

The first group called out their names and then did the cheer. One girl really shined throughout it but the other two looked like they were just going through the motions.

"I'm really nervous, Aubrie." Jessica whispered.

"Don't be. Lauren is your friend and that's an advantage. But make sure to smile through the whole thing. Even if you mess up." I whispered back.

When it was our group's turn I took my place which was toward the back with another girl. Her name was Brittany and she is a senior. I guess she was on the team last year.

After we each said our names, Lauren said the magical numbers, "Five, six, seven, eight…"

We did the routine and I made sure to be sharp and animated with all of my movements. Jessica struggled with this one part, but she got back on. And she kept smiling.

Finally, that was over. "Next I want the people who were on the team last year to split off into groups. One group of flyers, one group of bases, and another one of back spots."

They did so. I noticed Brittany and the girl who was really good in the first group go into the flyer group.

"Okay, newbies. Go to the group you'll think you'll be in." Lauren commanded.

I walked over to the flyer group. "I'm Aubrie," I introduced myself.

Brittany smiled. "This is Natalie, she's also a flyer." She pointed out to the girl who did well in the first group.

"Cool." I said. I saw Jessica go into the base group. I cringed. She is shorter than I am and probably should be with the flyer group. But, being a flyer takes practice so maybe she needs to stay where she is.

Lauren numbered us off where there was one flyer, two bases, and one back spot per each group.

Then she got Natalie, Molly, Tara, and Danielle to teach us the stunt we were to do. They were probably the best on the team.

It was rather advanced, but mostly for the flyer part. Basically we get lifted in the air, flip over, get back in the air, have to lift up our leg and balance, switch positions doing yet another leg lift, and do a twist basket toss.

Forks High School Cheerleaders aren't that bad.

I practiced it with my group, who thankfully knew what they were doing.

We perfected it and Lauren wrote stuff down on her clipboard about each group.

"Next, is the tumbling part. If you aren't a tumbler like me, then you can leave." Lauren said, she tried to be light about it. Like, if you couldn't tumble, it's not a big deal.

Most of the girls left. The only people that stayed were Natalie, Brittany, Molly, Tara, Danielle, and two people from my group when we performed the stunts. Their names were Shae and Katherine.

"Do your most difficult trick." Lauren said, writing all our names down on the clipboard. All in all, she wasn't that bad of a captain.

Most of them did round off, back handsprings. Natalie and Brittany did a round off back handspring back tuck.

I was the last one. "Show us what you got, Aubrie." Lauren smiled. I think I gained her respect.

I prepped and did a round off, back handspring full.

I think it's safe to say I'll make the team.

As I drove home, I smiled. Living in Forks wasn't so bad. I have my cheer life back, a potential boyfriend, and a bunch of friends. Oh, and I'm also living in Twilight.

Now, what to do about Edward…

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know. It's a little shaky. I'm really rough on myself and I can't believe I'm posting this, but I hope y'all enjoy. I've written like fourteen chapters and I'll probably be uploading them two at a time. This story gets better, I promise. Give it a chance(:**


	2. OPEN BOOK

OPEN BOOK

My life went on. I made cheer squad, as did Jessica. I started dating Trevor when I knew it was safe.

And by safe I meant, none of the Twilight stuff happened. Yeah, my dad's name is Charlie now. And he turned from one of the best cooks ever into one of the worst. But he was still my good ol' dad. Who watched games on TV and drank beer. To come to think of it, he was a lot like Bella's dad to begin with. So no major changes took place in his personality.

The only peculiar thing is no one knows what Twilight is. Not Forks, not Port Angeles, not Seattle, not Google. It's like it disappeared from the world and ceased to exist. Of course I still had all my Twilight stuff. But I stuffed that under my bed. Just in case anyone sees it and starts asking questions.

But none of the Twilight stuff happened. My first day went a lot like Bella's but that's it. Edward didn't go away, I didn't get hit by a van, and no one tried to mug me.

I actually have never talked to any of the Cullens. It didn't really bother me, because my life was filled with cheer, friends, and Trevor.

I whole heartedly believed the Cullens were vampires, though. They did not eat, they were absent on sunny days, they did not socialize with anyone. They didn't go to sporting events or dances.

I came to conclusion that I was in Twilight world, just not Bella. Too many stuff happened to be a coincidence, I'm not stupid. I was fine with it, although I did want to know the Cullens more. But I decided it would be best to not try to rock the high school world. You learn fast that at Forks, you only talk to people within your own group. I didn't like it, but less attention on me the better.

La Push was La Push. When Billy and Jacob came over, I was civil. But most of the time I was with Trevor, so I didn't know Jacob or Billy very much.

After football season ended, the squad immediately got ready for basketball season. I was a flyer and a main tumbler. Life was good.

And then January happened.

It was January 3rd when Trevor, who I came to love, told me he was moving.

I was January 20th, when he did move and we did our heartbreaking goodbye. We decided to try to do long distance. He was only moving to Seattle, anyway. A few hours away isn't that big of a deal. Plus, you just don't let love go like that.

Of course since Trevor's gone, Mike did not hesitate to take the "King of the School" position. I think Mike was relieved to not be in Trevor's shadow anymore.

Today was January 21st, my first day without Trevor and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I groaned as I rubbed my swollen eyes from crying so much yesterday. I hopped in the shower and got dressed in my usual fashionable stuff. Today I curled my hair and did my usual minimal makeup.

I grabbed my school stuff and went downstairs.

"Hey Daddy." I mumbled.

"Are you going to be okay, Aubrie?" Dad asked. He liked Trevor.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to face the music someday." I said, grabbing an orange.

"Bye Aubrie." Dad said.

"Bye."

I drove to the school and parked in my usual spot. It was always toward the back, but you could see Edward's car perfectly from here.

Just because I'm going out with someone doesn't mean my obsession with Edward Cullen went away.

I still have that life sized cut out and twenty million posters. One day I'm going to wear my Team Edward shirt to see people's reactions.

"Aubrie! Aubrie! Aubrianna!" Lauren shouted and ran over to me. Our group was behind her. It's rather big so get ready, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Molly, Aiden, Anglea, Logan, Natalie, Shae, Brittany, Eric, Danielle, Tara, Katherine, and the other half of the cheer squad and basketball/football/baseball team.

Our lunch table was one of the biggest and got the most enviest looks. Well us and the Cullens.

"How are you sweetie?" Jessica asked.

I hugged her. "I'll live."

"To make it up to you, I made up our cheer routine last night, and lemme tell you, you are going to have some hard stunts." Lauren said.

"How will that make her feel better?" Tyler questioned.

"She likes to be challenged." Natalie imputed.

"That does make me feel better, thanks Lauren." I smiled.

"You're oh so welcome."

And school went on. People still stared at me. Jessica says it'll probably never wear off because they never get new kids. The Cullens moved here two or three years ago and people still stare.

Or is it because of their unnatural beauty.

Lunch happened and all I got was a few oranges and some orange juice.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Eric asked.

"I like oranges." Was my only reply.

Angela and I walked to Biology together, like we always do. The only difference is Trevor isn't with us. Mike always insists on walking alone.

"Good afternoon Mr. Banner." I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Aubrie. Listen, I heard about Trevor and now you have no partner. Now you're going to have to partner with Edward Cullen."

"Oh, alright. Thanks Mr. Banner." I walked towards his table.

"Hey," I greeted smoothly before sitting down.

Holy crap. He's so hot. But I need to think of Trevor. Each time I tried to distract myself with Trevor, I would think of all the romantic stuff Edward says in the books and I melt.

I look over at Edward and saw him in a rigid position. Oh right, he smells my blood.

That's when the thought dawned on to me. Oh my God! He smells my blood. My warm delicious blood he yearns for, just like in Twilight.

Just like in Twilight.

No, I thought. This can't be happening again. Are the events in Twilight going to finally take place?

Come to think of it, Bella arrived to Forks sometime in January. Actually I'm pretty sure it's January 21st.

So that's how this works…

Maybe I need to be oblivious like Bella in the books. No, maybe I should lean over and say "bite me". No, I got it, maybe I should tell him I know his secret and freak him out.

Most of my ideas are probably going to end up with me on the floor with every drop of blood drained from my body.

I'll just go with the oblivious act.

I smelled my hair, smells like oranges, my shampoo. I tried to look at him questioningly, but I couldn't. I would probably laugh because this situation is just too damn funny for me.

So I whispered quietly but I know he can hear, "You should probably go before you hurt someone. I'll cover for you."

He abruptly got up and exited the classroom.

"Mr. Banner, Edward wasn't feeling good so he's going to the nurse." I said sweetly.

"Oh, you should go with him Aubrie, just in case." Mr. Banner said.

"I don't think that would be necessary. He said his throat was hurting and thought it was strep." I lied easily.

"Oh, okay then. Now class…" He went on with the lesson.

I sighed. Now the rest of class is going to be boring. Usually I have Trevor to entertain me but even he's not here.

After school, cheer practice was intense. "Okay, now Aubrie I want you to flip onto her shoulders…Yeah, that's it…Now I need you twist back with the bases…Good…Now do a toe touch basket toss."

I ended it flawlessly.

"Alright, now let's go over the routine once more with music then you all can go." Lauren said.

We all groaned. "Lauren, we're so tired…" Jessica whined.

"Well one more time isn't going to kill you." She snapped.

She motioned for the music to play and we all got in our spots. Our four main flyers are Natalie, Brittany, Lauren, and I.

Right when the music started we were automatically lifted in the air. We did a heel stretch then twisted and did a basket toss. While the other people are dancing I was tumbling with the other people.

Two minutes later, I was doing the complicated stunt I learned. I did a final toe touch and was put down.

The music stopped since we only learned half of it. "Good, you guys can go."

We all rushed to the locker rooms to gather our stuff.

"I'm so tired." Shae groaned.

"That was one long practice." Molly agreed.

"Of course it was, we went an hour over." Delaney stated.

I peeled off my t shirt. "You guys think I can just walk out with my sports bra?"

"That's what I'm doing." Katherine said, taking off her shirt as well.

We all grinned and everyone walked out in just their sports bras.

"See ya'll later." I called out before getting into my warm truck.

Yeah, walking out half naked in the middle of winter wasn't the best idea I ever had.

I got home, showered, ate dinner, and went to bed. I brought out my Twilight book from under my bed.

It's time to read up on what is going to happen to my life for the next eternity.

I was sad I was going to let Trevor go, but maybe it was for the best. It got too comfortable with Trevor. It was like we were more best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend.

I took out a notebook and wrote down the dates of when something important is going to happen.

Then I went to sleep.

The next few days were pure torture. I knew Edward would not be returning until after that coming Friday.

But, at lunch something did happen. "Guys, guess what?" Mike said to our table.

"Please enlighten us, Mike." I smiled.

"I'm planning a La Push beach trip in two weeks. It's going to be fun. Surfing, walking, bon fire." Mike said.

"And is our whole group invited?" Jessica asked.

"Of course! Our group and only our group. I'm going to see if Trevor can come, Aubrie." Mike answered.

"Cool. Let's do it." I said.

I always liked beaches. And I know this is the trip where Jacob Black tells me the legends after my shameless flirting.

That weekend was pretty uneventful. The rain was quiet and soft. I like it when it's like that sometimes. And other times I like it when it's loud and attention demanding. I guess it depends on my mood.

Monday was a good day. Monday is when Edward returns. I decided to wear my best pair of Miss Me Jeans, my favorite gray Ugg boots, since it's going to snow today, and a blue top that brings out my ocean blue eyes.

I straightened my brown hair. I noticed how long it was getting. It was well past my chest and now closer to my belly button.

I liked it long.

Today in English we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. Of course I was prepared because of Twilight, but also I've read Wuthering Heights like a zillion times.

I was walking to Government, my next class, with Mike and Eric, when it began to snow.

It was really cold so I pulled my Northface closer to my body.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

"Eh…" I knew snow was coming, but that didn't mean I have to like it.

Eric and Mike looked surprised. "You don't like snow?" Mike questioned.

"No. It's beautiful and all, but no. It's gross and all slushy when it melts. It also creates ice. I don't like ice either. Snow ruins my hair and makes my nose red. So no, I don't like snow." I ranted.

"But don't you like rain? Snow is basically cold rain." Eric said.

"I love rain. I hate snow. They are two completely different things, Eric. God, get it right." I laughed. I loved being pretend mean to the boys.

"Do you get snow in Missouri?" Mike asked.

I gave him a look that must've given him his answer.

"Dude, are you an idiot? She lived in the Midwest. The Midwest always has the most brutal winters." Eric said for me.

Mike laughed. "Oh."

Eric grabbed some snow from the ground and smashed it in Mike's face.

Mike grabbed some snow to throw back and I walked away quickly.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Then I decided to steal Bella's line, "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

They both waved goodbye before going out in a full snowball fight. I rolled my eyes, boys are so immature.

Through the whole morning, all people were talking about snow. Like they've never seen it before. I guess the first snowfall is exciting, but I get bored of it quickly.

But I, Aubrianna Burke/Swan, refused to mess up my hair by some atrocity called snow. While walking to lunch with Jessica, I kept my binder for a shield. If necessary, I'll hide behind Jessica. She thought I was being funny, but I was completely serious.

I got in the lunch line and automatically did a beeline for the orange juice. I got some chicken nuggets and sat down at our table. When I glanced up, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen staring straight back at me.

"Aubrie? Aubrie? What's up?" Mike tried to grab my attention.

I've realized ever since Trevor's gone, the boys have been talking to me and messing around with me more. Very peculiar…not.

"Nothing, I just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"My beach trip. Are you in or out?" Mike asked.

"I told you I'm game. But don't you think surfing in February is a tad bit strange?" I asked.

"Don't worry; if you're cold I'll warm you up." Tyler said waggling his eyebrows.

"That was gross." Jessica scrunched up her face as Lauren hit him. They are always on and off.

We went on to our normal conversations, when Jessica said loudly. "Aubrie, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I rolled my eyes. "Does he look angry?"

"No…should he be?" Jessica asked.

I decided to go along with the book. I already played around and messed up so much.

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anyone enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Jessica said.

"Maybe if you stop looking at him, he won't? God, Jess get a grip." I said laughing.

She laughed with me and then Mike interrupted us by talking about his plans for an epic snowball fight at the end of the day.

"Sounds like fun!" Jessica chirped.

"But you can't go. We have cheer practice." Lauren said.

"C'mon Lauren." "Please…" "We'll go overtime." Filled our table since most of the cheer squad who has this lunch shift sat with us.

"Your thoughts, Aubrie?" Lauren asked.

"I don't like snow..." there were some groans from our table, "But it would be fun to watch." I offered.

"Fine. But if we do this, we are working on our routine and nothing else. I need you guys to stay dedicated. Competitions are coming up…" Lauren got in her pep talk mode and I zoned her out.

Edward and I are going to have our first real conversation today! He might have a few questions about how I knew he needed to get out of the room, but I'm prepared to play them off like nothing happened. If he can do that to me when he saves me from the van, then I could do it to him.

Mike decided to walk with Angela and me today to Biology. I wasn't too pleased since he seems to be a popular target for the snowballs.

I sat down at my empty table, knowing Edward will arrive sooner or later. I decided since I'm early, I'd help Mr. Banner pass out microscopes and slides to the class. I'm a little teacher's pet, what can I say.

Once I was done, Edward was sitting at our table. He was so hot. His bronze hair was disheveled and wet. Like Bella said in the book, _"…he looked like he just got done shooting a commercial for hair gel."_

I scraped my chair back and began to doodle on my notebook, not even acknowledging he was there. He has to make the first move.

"Hello," the beautiful voice that belongs to a beautiful man said.

I looked up to see him smiling. He looked friendly and open.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Aubrie Swan."

Ultimately I decided to go with the Bella approach but deliver the lines differently. I practiced last night so I wouldn't screw it up.

"How do you know my name?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile on my face.

He laughed. "Oh I think everyone here knows your name. The popular cheerleader and the chief's daughter that arrived earlier this school year." He clarified.

I visibly cringed. Okay I wasn't prepared for the cheerleader comment.

"No silly, I meant why'd you call me Aubrie?"

He seemed perplexed. "Do you prefer Aubrianna?"

Now the conversation is going like it should.

"Nope, I like Aubrie. Just when someone meets me for the first time here, the call me by my real, whole name."

"Oh." What a stupid, expected response.

And right on cue Mr. Banner started class. He explained the lab we would be doing. Using the microscope and the set of slides, we'd be identifying the phases of mitosis with the onion root and labeling them correctly. We couldn't use our books. Like I needed to. I practically memorized this scene when the book came out.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

"Alrighty then." I said.

I slid the slide in and adjusted it to 40X objective quickly. I glanced at it for literally a split second before stating confidently, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

"Go ahead; you'll get the same answer though." I handed him the slide with my fingers.

His hand got in contact with my hand and he froze. He looked at me expectantly to flinch back, but I held my ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He checked the slide and agreed with me.

"I guess I should never doubt the partner, huh?" He said with a smile.

He took the second slide and slid it in. "Ten bucks it's Anaphase." I challenged.

"You're on." He grinned before looking into it.

A moment later he looked back at me with wide eyes.

"It's Anaphase, correct?" I asked, writing it down on the worksheet.

"How'd you know that?" He asked seriously.

"Lucky guess." I said.

"But Aubrie, you knew the first one, too. You barely glanced at it. Actually I looked at it longer than you did." He said bewildered.

"Are you implying you're smarter than me?" I tried to act angry.

Okay messing with him is just too much fun, although I should probably stop.

"Aubrie, what do you think the next one will be?" He said, handing me a slide.

"I know it's going to be Interphase." I said.

I slid it in and glanced at it briefly, just like before. "Correct again."

He peeked at it. "Are you psychic?" He teased.

"Oh Edward, you should know I'm not the psychic one." I said before thinking.

His joking face turned serious quickly. "What do you mean?"

Crap. I should learn to think before speaking. I need to stop slipping up. "How about we finish the lab and I'll tell you." I suggested.

He nodded and we finished as fast as possible.

Mr. Banner came to check on our progress. "We're done, sir." I said, smiling.

"Of course you are. Gosh, Edward. Let Aubrie use the microscope once in a while." Mr. Banner said.

"She actually identified three out of the five. Quite quickly, I might add." Edward explained.

I glared at him. Now Mr. Banner is going to think I'm some genius.

"Really know?" Mr. Banner muttered to himself. "I guess we have another star pupil in this class. You better watch out, Edward." The he walked away whistling.

"Explain." He said, quite demanding I might add.

"No, you lost your explanation once you brought up how much I know with this lab. I'm not exactly the best in science. English? Phenomenal. Math? Even better? History? I'm great at memorizing things. But science? No." I stressed quietly, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I think you teasing me with things you think you know about me is a little bit more important than a teacher thinking you're smart." Edward said harshly.

"What do I think I know, Edward? Huh? Oh wait, you can't tell. You can tell with everyone else but me."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked slowly, piercing his eyes through my soul.

"It means everyone is like an open book to you, but with me, I'm a little bit harder to read. Aren't I right, Edward?" I asked.

"How do you know this stuff?!" He exclaimed quietly, running his hand through his hair. Uh-oh. He's frustrated.

"I don't know anything." I said lowly, looking down.

"Yes you do. You can't back pedal on this one, Aubrie. You know things. Things that should be kept a secret. Or else we're all in grave danger." Edward said.

"And they'll be kept. I promise. Now let's talk about something else. How about that weather, huh?" I desperately tried to change the subject.

"No. Your little tactics may work on your friends, but they don't on me. We're going to talk about what I want to talk about. How do you know?" He said menacing.

"Oh my God! Do you even hear yourself? This wasn't how our first conversation was supposed to go." I said the last part quietly.

"What do you mean supposed to go?" Edward asked quietly.

"There I go again. I'm sorry Edward. This conversation has to be kept private. Do you hear me? No one can know. Don't tell your siblings or parents. I suppose Alice probably knows already. But just don't." The bell rang. "I'm really sorry."

I ran out the door and to gym. In the locker room, I rushed into my gym clothes. We were playing Volleyball.

I didn't do bad, I was actually a pretty good server.

At the end of school we all gathered to see this epic battle take place. I made sure that Mike told everyone to not hit me.

As I watched this immature battle take place, a spiky haired pixie walked up to me.

"Listen, you're right. Your first conversation wasn't supposed to be like that." Alice said.

"How'd you-" I started.

"I know everything. Everything. The books, the cut out, the real Bella, Edward's future with you. Everything." Alice said.

I sighed in relief. "So you don't think this is wrong?"

"No. You're going to make my brother happy. And I like you way more than whiny Bella. Just make sure you keep your teasing to a minimal. You never know…the future always changes."

I hugged her so tightly. "Thank you. Since we both sorta know the future, we have to stick together."

"That's right," she smiled. "Don't worry, Edward won't tell anyone. I'll set him straight tonight without revealing anything."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Very briefly. I'm surprised you didn't know already, Aubrie." She said before walking off.

What does she mean by that? I shook my head. All is well, for now.

**Author's Note:**

**I know the spacing is different from the last chapter, it'll probably be like that for now on. I hope everyone liked it. I know it's kind of a big jump in time, but all the in between stuff isn't really important. I know this book seems awfully like the real Twilight, but it's going to grow into its own, I promise.**


	3. PHENOMENON

PHENOMENON

When I woke up, I immediately looked out the window. A blanket of snow covered the streets.

I shrugged but scrunched up my nose in distaste. Another day of dodging snowballs. Oh joy!

I put on some Yoga Pants, a nice trendy blouse that went well with my outfit. I went with Ugg boots again, but this time my light brown pair. I curled my hair and pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin.

I went downstairs and poured me a glass of orange juice. "Morning Daddy."

"Good morning. Honey, the roads are extremely icy this morning. Be careful." Dad said.

"Don't worry about it, my truck's a tank." And for effect I used my man voice.

He chuckled at my antics. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course, of course." I said before downing my glass.

I left the house and locked it, since my dad left before me.

I hopped in my sexy ride and drove off. I blared my music on some extremely pop music station and sang along obnoxiously. I guess I'm in that mood.

I parked my car into my normal parking spot to see the silver Volvo was already in its normal parking spot too. I saw Edward leaning on it casually, talking to his siblings.

I hopped out of my truck and grabbed my backpack. That's when I noticed the silver chains on my tires. Snow chains.

You know what my first thought was?

'Oh how nice! Daddy thought of me and took care of me.'

You want to know my second thought?

'Wait! He didn't think my truck could handle this? I don't know to be offended or grateful.'

No, it didn't take until my third thought and the screeching tires coming towards me to realize today was the day I do get hit by the van.

My first instinct was to run. But I knew the roads were so icy, that I would slip and get hit anyway.

I sighed. Edward should be popping up anytime now. Where was he?

The van was skidding closer and I closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact.

Something cold finally hit me. But not metal. It was more like rock. Finally, he decided to save me.

I was looking at him the whole time. The way his hand sprung out to stop the van from demolishing my truck. The way his other arm was cradling me from the blue van. His widened eyes to see my head hitting the icy blacktop. His even more shocked expression to see I was looking at him the whole time with a serene smile on my face.

"Took you long enough. Were you debating rather to save me from the van all the way across the lot or were you just not paying attention?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. But a thank you is in order, nonetheless. Thanks." I smiled.

"Um, I was right by you the whole time." Edward said.

I laughed. "I know I told you I was not good at Science, but that doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot. I know where you were, I know how you got here, and I won't tell anyone."

I was getting angry and tried to get out of his arms. But I ended up slipping and he caught me again. But my head hit the cement, again.

Now one blow I can take. But another one? Is this punishment from Stephenie Meyer because I'm screwing with her story so much?

"Ow," I hissed.

"You hit your head. Twice. Your delusional and don't know what you're talking about." Edward said lowly.

I chuckled. "Keep trying to convince yourself that, buddy. But you and I both know the truth."

"How are you acting so calm about this? Shouldn't you be freaking out?" Edward asked, eyebrow furrowed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to freak out? I'm fine the way I am, though."

Edward sighed angrily. "Can't you act like a normal human being for once?"

I tried to get up again, but fell. Again. And guess what? Edward caught me. Again. And you're never going to believe what happened next. My head hit the parking lot. For the third freaking time in a row.

"Mother fu-" I started.

"SOMEONE GET TYLER OUT OF THE VAN!" A voice yelled.

"AND AUBRIE! IS SHE OKAY? AUBRIE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" That voice I did recognize. It belonged to Mr. Mike Newtown himself.

"I CALLED 911. PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S ALRIGHT. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND." Jessica's frantic voice I also did recognize.

I guess now the watching audience is having a reaction.

"Don't move and stay put. You had three blows to your head." Edward grasped me tighter so I wouldn't try to move again.

Please, I learned my lesson. It'll only end in pain.

I heard sirens and I started humming to myself.

"Are you going crazy?" He whispered to me.

"Nope. But I'm bored, I want to tell you everything, but you won't even admit the things that happened to yourself. SO, I'm going to wait patiently until an honest person, you know a person that doesn't lie, comes and helps me out." I said getting louder with each word.

"I like your pants." Was his only reaction to all what I had to say.

"You're a perv." I sang.

"And you're a liar." Edward sang back.

"I did tell you I was going to tell you. But you keep ruining it for yourself. Ah well, the more I wait the better the reaction!"

"What exactly are you going to tell me? What are we talking about? I'm confused, and I don't get confused." Edward Cullen was throwing a fit.

"Boo-hoo. Poor omniscient Edward caught in a tizzy with a harmless, innocent girl." I smiled.

He cracked a smile. "You make it hard to be mad at you. Your sarcasm and come backs are really enthralling. You are anything but innocent and harmless."

"I'll give you that one." I shrugged.

"Is everything okay back here?" A voice penetrated Edward's and I sort-of-argument/sort-of-flirting session.

"Just peachy. You think you can move the van anytime soon?" I called back.

"We're working on it." The voice replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well Edward, you better get comfy with me being in your arms. We're not moving anytime soon."

"It does seem so, doesn't it?" was his only response.

I hummed again to myself as Edward looked at me so intensely it got extremely uncomfortable.

It took six EMTs and two teachers to move that damn van. Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp were the teachers of course.

The little snitch, also known as Edward Cullen, said I hit my head against the asphalt three times. Hard. This was no lie.

They made me go on a stretcher. Edward refused his, insisted that all he did was catch me and didn't even get scathed.

The neck brace was mortifying, but I'll get over it.

The whole school was watching. The news station was there. The principal was making statements to reporters.

You would've thought there was an accident or something.

Oh, right.

And on top of all this madness happening, Chief Swan was reporting for duty and saw me on the stretcher.

"Aubrie! Are you okay? Is she okay?!" He yelled out frantically.

"Daddy, I'm fine. My head hurts though." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Aubrie please don't leave me! I can't lose you! I already lost your mother, I can't lose you too. You're all I have, baby." My father, the over dramatic chief of police, is definitely at your service. The sight was still heartbreaking, though.

And to make matters worse, Edward was listening to the whole thing since he decided to ride in the ambulance with me.

"Daddy, everything's okay. Edward Cullen, a peer, saved me!" I said pointing to him trying to get the attention off of me. It worked like a charm.

Of course they turned on the sirens for going to the hospital, too. Edward simply walked out and went into the hospital while they were still unloading me.

I was sent to the emergency room. I was poked and pricked.

And guess who my neighbor was? Tyler Crowley, the guy that almost hit me with his van.

He was all bloody and cut up.

"Aubrie, I'm so sorry!"

"You look terrible! Are you alright?" I asked, thoroughly concerned.

"Is that your only reply? Aubrie, you must have a head injury! I almost ran you over. You were seriously going to be road kill. I would've squished you like -" I cut him off.

"Thanks for the details, Tyler. But I'm seriously alright. You missed me, so that means you need to work on your aim." I winked.

He laughed. "Of course. Only you would make a joke while I almost killed you."

"Well, it doesn't matter what was supposed to happen, or could've happened, or almost happened. It didn't. It was icy, you lost control, and I'm fine. You're fine too. Let's celebrate!" I said brightly.

"Well, how did you get out of the way so fast? You were there…and then you weren't!" Tyler asked.

"Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way. He was talking to me before you almost hit me. Don't you remember? He was there, too. Throughout the whole, entire, tragic accident." I lied so flawlessly, I believed it myself.

"Now that you say that, I think I remember you talking to Edward." Tyler said.

"Yeah!" I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. What an idiot.

I finally got wheeled away to get a CT scan of my head. I was kind of out of it, though.

It looked like I had a mild concussion. But it's seriously no biggie. Maybe that's why I'm so out of it or more sarcastic than usual.

I closed my eyes while they were talking to me. It was soooo boring.

And then a beautiful angel walked in.

I seriously thought I was dead for like three seconds. But then I recognized Edward.

"Well if it isn't the hero himself." I announced.

He smirked back at me. "Lucky I was standing right next to you and talking to you about the Biology lab."

"I know, right? You have good reflexes, reacting like that. Stupid me just froze up like any damsel in distress." I lied again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

That convincing, huh?

"Bro, I'm terribly sorry-" Tyler began.

"Hey, no blood, no foul." He said flashing a smile.

That made me burst into hysterics like the book did. You get it? No blood? Blood? Hahahaha.

Maybe I was going crazy.

"So what's the verdict?" Edward asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like you didn't know already."

"Hmm…trying to figure out what that means." Edward said, pursing his perfectly shaped lips.

"To spare us from a future argument, I have a mild concussion. I guess the third time I hit my head really did me in, huh?" I said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Well if you just stopped fighting me and allowed me to hold onto you, you would be fine."

"Shut up."

"Such a mature response."

"No one asked you. You're not a doctor, so don't give me any talk."

Another angel walked in. I checked my pulse and everything was all good. He must be Edward's dad. No one looks that perfect.

"So Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in an appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen, I don't know. My head hurts and sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy. Your son here can probably vouch for the crazy thing." I winked at Edward.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Let's take a look." He walked over to the light board above my head and turned it on.

"Your CT scans look alright. Nothing too bad. Just a mild concussion. Are you acting stranger than your regular personality?" He asked.

"Do you really think I act like this on a daily basis? I'm not this much of a handful. But it's fine. I've had concussions before; I'll just do the regular routine." I explained.

"Oh?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm a flyer and main tumbler for cheerleading. Lots of accidents and lots of headaches. It's all good." I said.

"Alright, let me just feel around a little bit." He felt all over my head.

I winced and slapped his cold, hard hand away. "Ow. What the heck?"

"I'm guessing tender." He said with a chuckle.

"You act just like Edward." I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Thank you." He responded.

"No offense Doc, but that was _not _a compliment. Or maybe it was. I don't even know anymore…"

"Well, half the school is in the waiting room along with your father so we should wrap this up as fast as we can." Dr. Cullen said.

"I can't go to school?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"Absolutely not. Not until tomorrow and you get a good night's of sleep in you. No cheering or P.E. until next Monday, either." Dr. Cullen instructed.

"Alright, alright. You know what; your wish is my command. But you try explaining to Lauren Mallory about the no cheering thing. She's such a tyrant when it comes to it, I swear." I said.

"Aubrie, I think you're getting loopy." Edward said, with a flash of concern.

"Am not." I protested.

"Am too." He said back, smiling.

"Am not!" I insisted.

"Am too." He responded.

I stuck out my tongue and blew it. "You're such a- a- a…an angel." I changed my angry voice into such a dreamy voice at the end of the sentence.

"Huh?" Dr. Cullen and Edward questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I said moving my head.

"Now be gone! And snatch my father, will you? It's almost tea time and I simply do not want to be late!" I banished Edward and Dr. Cullen with a British accent.

They both laughed at my antics and brought my dad to me.

"Let's go papa. We gotta snatch them damn fish. I hear they're really bitin' today." I said in my hick accent.

He gave a look to Dr. Cullen.

"A simple effect of the concussion. She should be better by tomorrow. Make sure she takes these pills and she gets a good rest. Here's a doctor note to get out of cheering and P.E." Dr. Cullen explained.

"C'mon Aubrie." Dad said, lugging me to the lobby.

My whole group was in the waiting room.

They all rushed up to me. "Oh my God, are you okay!" they all said, like at the same time.

"I'm sorry to disappoint my adoring friends, but the king has left the building. Good night Los Angeles and goodbye! Drive safely!" I shouted giving the rock out sign and stuck out my tongue.

"Sorry guys, she's a little bit loopy." My dad apologized for my behavior.

I got in the car and my dad drove me home. "Aubrie, your truck barely has a dent, and it's here. A nice girl named Alice drove it here for you."

"Awesome possum." Was my response.

He sighed and chuckled. He helped me up the stairs and took off my shoes. He forced two pills in my mouth. Then he made me lie down and go to sleep.

"Night Aubrie."

That's pretty much all I remember.

But my dream. My dream was so vivid. It was of Edward Cullen. The first of many.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm super critical of myself, and this honestly isn't my best chapter. Reivew, please. I like hearing what other people think.**

**But do take notice that there's a difference between constructive criticism and completely bashing it. **


	4. INVITATIONS

INVITATIONS

I woke up with a sweat, panting. My meds are messed up. That was like the third nightmare I had about Edward in a row.

It was five in the morning, and I'm not even going to bother going back to bed. I showered and dried my hair, carefully of course. It still hurts. Then I straightened it. I put on some random pair of skinny jeans and a Forks High Cheerleader t-shirt. My makeup was a little more than I usually do. I applied mascara like always, but I added a definite top line of eyeliner. I sometimes did that if I felt my look was too boring, the occasion calls for it, or just to switch things up.

I put on some neon VANS and went downstairs to make a wonderful breakfast for my loving father.

I made some blueberry pancakes, bacon, and make a pitcher of, you'll never guess, fresh squeezed orange juice.

Yeah, I had that much time on my hands.

When Dad came down he looked over and smiled at me, "You feeling better?"

"Chipper! I wish I could cheer, though. I'm sorry about how I acted. Must've been embarrassing for you to deal with that." I said.

"No! It was hilariously entertaining. The things you said…Dr. Cullen enjoyed them too. He called last night to ask about you. He said you were very amusing." Dad assured me.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

We ate as we mindlessly chattered about the accident. "Have you heard from Trevor lately?" Dad asked.

"He calls every other night, but it's just not the same." I said sadly.

"I'm sure everything will go the way it's supposed to." Dad said, giving his fatherly advice.

"Thanks dad." I said, clearing our plates and taking them to the sink.

"Don't forget to take your meds, honey." Dad called out before leaving.

My meds. The pills that were keeping me going from loopy but gives me insane dreams instead.

I took two and went out the door to go to school. I examined my truck and it looked fine and it still ran great. My truck is a warrior.

I drove to school with a silly smile on my face as I sang along to the annoying pop songs.

Today's either going to be a good day or bad one. But right now I'm cherishing the moment I have now.

I got out of truck and saw the silver Volvo is not in its normal spot. Instead, there was a bright and shiny red convertible.

I looked around for the Volvo, and it pulled up, right next to my car.

"Aubrie, glad to see you're good as new." Edward greeted.

"Edward, I want to apologize for you know all those things I said…" I trailed off.

"From what? Our first conversation? The time you hit your head?" Edward asked.

"Well, I guess all of it. I wish for us to be friends." I said.

"Aubrie, you don't want to be friends with me. Trust me." Edward said seriously.

"Well, good thing I don't trust you. You run across a whole parking lot to save me. Then lie about it, and make me lie about it as well." I say, becoming pissed at his sudden attitude.

"Why does it matter how I saved you? As long as you're saved, who really cares about the petty details?" Edward said harshly.

"It matters to me! I care! I want to at least know the truth." Even though I already know. But I don't really care. My plan is to get him riled up to where he ignores me. It's an important aspect towards the whole book plot.

"Well, until you tell me what you know about my family and me, I guess the truth is under lock and key." Edward said, before turning to storm off.

"Oh Edward," I called out. He turned around. "I know everything. I know how you saved me and I know the truth. But it sucks how you don't know what I know? That makes you angry, doesn't it? That I have an actual upper hand?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME SO ANGRY ALL THE TIME?!" He exclaimed. "It's like your personal mission to drive my life straight into hell. I should've never saved you!" He spat.

Wow, that stung. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes, blurring my vision. "I'm sorry I make you angry, I want to be friends but I see your view on it now. You'd rather have me dead." And I walked briskly away from him.

"Aubrie, wait. Look, I'm sorry!" But I didn't turn around.

School was a riot. People were circling me all the time constantly. Asking me if I'm alright over and over and over and over and over again.

Of course I plastered that smile on my face and said I'm fine over and over and over and over and over again.

At Biology, he sat as far as he could away from me. I did the same.

We ignored each other. He was pissed at me and I was pissed at him.

My goal was to make him mad enough to leave me alone for basically a month like in the books. I got my wish. Of course we did it in our own little way, I guess.

During Biology I came to terms with this realization. I'm in Twilight, yes. But I am not Bella. I am Aubrie. I'm actually the farthest thing from Bella. She's got brown eyes, mine are blue, she's clumsy, I'm not, she's on the antisocial side, I'm very social, her and Edward have a comfortable relationship filled with romance and possessiveness.

Edward and I's relationship is completely different. We're mean to each other. He gives me crap and I give him crap right back. We joke and laugh together. We're passionate. Even if we do get together, our relationship is going to be completely different from Bella's. So yes, I may have her last name and "spot" in this story, but I am not Bella. And this is my story now. I call the shots.

Obviously I'm going to respect it, though. But my plans on how to keep the plot going like it does in the books are failing left and right. I wanted him to be mad, not completely furious to a point where he wishes I'm dead.

When the bell rang, I got up and went to gym. I handed Coach Clapp my note, and watched my class play the last few games of Volleyball. I know we are going to have to change units sooner or later.

After gym, I told Lauren I wasn't feeling good, and handed her my excuse for cheering. I got in my red truck about the same time Edward was getting into his silver Volvo.

We locked eyes intensely, blue meeting Topaz before I looked away. That is when I burst into tears.

I heard the passenger side door open and close, revealing a very distraught looking Edward.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to ignore me for like a month." I mumbled.

"I don't know what that means. But I don't care. Hell, I don't know what half the stuff you say mean, but it doesn't matter. Not right now. What I said was wrong and I deeply regret it." Edward said sincerely.

"Edward, what you said hurt. Never before has someone told me they wished I was dead. But you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I instigated it. I deserved everything you said to me." A whole new rack of sobs shook through me.

Edward pulled me closer into his arms. "Don't ever say that again. Ever. God, Aubrie. What am I going to do with you?"

And that is when I continued to cry as he continued to comfort me.

After about an hour or so, I told Edward he should go. He agreed. I thanked him and started my car, and drove home.

I took some more meds before going to bed early. After I made Dad a sandwich of course.

That night, I knew Edward was watching me sleep. It did not say in the books, but I felt it. I felt the safeness and comfort while I slept. He was there and he cared. And that thought laid in my head and I had my first ever pleasant dream about Edward in Forks.

Weeks rolled by and the beach trip kept being postponed because of the weather. I knew surfing in February sounded ridiculous. Edward and I did not speak again. Which is good and going along with the plot, but it didn't make it suck any less.

Trevor and I broke up after he admitted he cheated on me. He said it was an accident but my fault because I rarely talk to him anymore. I gave him that, but I still broke up with him. I grew out of that love, if you can call it that. Maybe I never was in love.

It was now sometime in March and today felt like a good day. A monumental day. I checked in the Twilight Notebook, the notebook I wrote down all the important events and dates down, and saw that today wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Or is it?

You see, Twilight is very wishy washy with dates. So sometime in March a bunch of boys ask me out to a dance. I hoped and prayed it wasn't today.

I did my ritual but decided to dress up a little bit. I wore some lacey, intricately patterned tights that drew attention to my legs. Then I wore a black pencil/body skirt and a nice crème colored blouse that was in for people my age. I curled my hair and put a black flower in it. I did my makeup, added the eyeliner, and put on my black flats.

I was ready.

"What's the occasion?" Charlie asked.

"No occasion, just felt like it." I said, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"That skirt is kinda tight, don't you think?" Dad said.

"Okay, time for the sheriff to leave the house." I said practically pushing him out the door. "Have a good day Daddy. Love you." Before slamming the door in his face. Kindly, of course.

I washed up and stepped outside. Today wasn't a bad day. The sky was gray, my least favorite weather. It was neither raining nor sunny. Just dark and gloomy.

I got in the red truck and drove to school. I grabbed my stuff and went on my way.

I walked past the Cullens and straight into building three.

"Ow! Ow! Damn, Aubrie. You are looking fine today." A random guy wolf whistled as I walked toward my classroom.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at my table.

Today Mike looked rather nervous and anxious. Same with Eric.

Crap. They're going to ask me out today, I just know it.

Yesterday at lunch, Jessica demanded all my attention. She was asking me if I was okay with her asking Mike to the dance. The Spring Dance was girls' choice and it took place in two weeks.

_"Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned._

_ "Well, you seem very into Mike." She answered._

_ I almost spat out my orange juice and just laugh. Me into Mike? Sure it's not the other way around?_

_ "Trust me, I'm not. Besides, I'm not going. I'll be up in Seattle that week." I explained._

_ "Aubrie, you have never missed a dance yet. Are you sure?" Jessica asked._

_ "Yeah, it's just my first dance without Trevor; I guess I'm still sad about the whole situation." I lied, looking down for effect._

_ "It will be fun," Jessica attempted, desperately trying me to get involved in this social event. "You can go with friends." _

_ "No thanks. You have fun with Mike." I said, smiling._

_ "Okay, there's always prom. And I don't care what you say, you are definitely going to prom." Jessica said sternly._

_ I just laughed at her expression. _

I know they're going to ask me. I just have to avoid them. All during English, I was thinking of escape route to get out of walking with them to my next class.

It's now lunch and Jessica is sitting as far away from Mike at our table as possible.

I know I can't avoid the boys any longer and I'm going to have to stick with my solid excuse.

Mike walked Angela and me to class. Although he was unusually silent, Angela and I chatted about what color of dress would flatter the girls in our group.

I sat down at my table and noticed Edward sitting closer to me today. Is this the day he talks to me? I can't remember. I tried to go over the book in my head, but Mike suddenly sat down on the corner of my end of the table. He thinks he's so cool.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, Jessica asked me to the dance yesterday." Mike started off.

"That's awesome. You guys are going to have fun." I replied, trying to play dumb about his real reason why he's talking to me.

"Aubrie, I told her I would think about it…" He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"

Mike blushed. Actually blushed. The poor chap. "I was kinda hoping, well wondering, if you were planning to ask me."

Oh Lord help me. I saw Edward's head tilt toward my way and into our conversation. He's probably wondering about my reaction.

"Mike, you should tell Jessica yes." I said.

"Did you ask someone already?" Mike said, looking around the room wildly before his eyes resting on my beloved Biology partner.

"No, I'm not going. The whole Trevor situation comes into play, and I just need to get out of this town or I'm going to go crazy." I said.

"Oh, okay." Mike turned dejectedly; ready to do the walk of shame back to his seat.

"Mike," I started. He whipped his back to look at me. His eyes shined of hope. Oh dear, he thinks I changed my mind. "I hope this doesn't change anything. You're an awesome buddy."

Mike's face fell visibly. "Yeah, of course not." He walked back to his seat.

I looked down guiltily. Mike isn't a bad guy. He has a lot to learn, but he isn't bad.

Mr. Banner was talking about a bunch of Biology stuff and I noticed Edward was curiously gazing at me.

Just like in the book, I stared back.

Mr. Banner asked a question I did not hear and Edward answered it perfectly.

He stared at me and acknowledged me. A burst of joy shook through my body.

The bell rang and I gathered my things slowly, knowing Edward is going to speak to me again and I vow I wouldn't mess it up with my carelessness for the things I say.

"Aubrie?" His familiar velvety voice sounded extremely beautiful, since I haven't heard him in like six weeks.

I paused and turned to look at him after telling myself to follow the book. "What? Are you actually speaking to me again?"

He tried to fight a smile. That annoyed me. Usually we smile freely smile at each other when one of us says anything remotely funny. Maybe it's because it's Bella's words…

"No, not really." He said.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being rude and annoying, but it is my turn. You were rude and annoying last month." Edward said, smiling.

"Is that how you talk to a girl?" I smiled back. That was a pretty accurate statement.

He shrugged. "But it's better this way, I promise. We can't be friends."

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I said, following the book. The line didn't really make much sense, though.

"Trust me, I did. I didn't want to be friends from the very beginning, no matter how strong my attraction is towards you. But then you, you messed my plans up."

"Excuse me? I messed up your plans? You were rude to me the first day I sat here. Then you disappear for like five days. Then you come back and talk to me. That conversation, I admit, I did piss you off and I did say some pretty sketchy things. But you started it." I ranted.

He sighed. "It's both of our faults where we are today, alright?"

"I'll take it." I said.

"Well, goodbye." He said.

"Woah, woah, woah. That's it? You tell me it's better we're not friends, have a small argument, agree on a compromise, then say goodbye?" I said. I did know this was coming, Edward basically did this to Bella in the book also, but it still made me angry.

"Sounds good to me." He replied before walking away.

I groan in frustration and kicked a nearby locker. I could've sworn I saw him laughing.

Gym was mediocre. We are now doing basketball and I wasn't too shabby at it.

Cheer practice was cancelled today, because we have been working exceptionally hard and we practically begged Lauren at lunch.

I walked to my truck and screamed at the dark figure leaning against my truck.

Then I realized it was just Eric.

"Oh goodness, Eric you scared me." I put a hand to my frantically beating heart.

"Hey Aubrie." He greeted.

"What crackin'?" I asked, unlocking my truck.

"Uh…I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" His voice cracked on the last word.

That took me by surprise. When I go home I need to reread Twilight to make sure this will not happen again. I guess I was too occupied with Edward to notice.

I decided to be funny about it. "I thought it was girls' choice?" I winked.

"Well, yeah." He blushed.

What was it with guys blushing?

"Thanks for the invite, but can't. I'll be out of town that day, planning to go to Seattle." I said.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Maybe next time." Eric said, rushing through his words.

"Yeah, maybe."

Eric practically ran back into the school.

I heard a chuckle behind me.

It was Edward, walking to his Volvo all the way in the front. He was looking straight ahead, like he wasn't acknowledging me.

Whatever dude, I totally know you were.

Wait isn't this when Edward cuts me off so Tyler can ask me out? Hell no.

I practically jump in my truck and started my car. Of course this was the day where it took a few tries. I reversed as fast as I could. The only exit was the one by Edward.

I drove as fast as I could but had to slam on my breaks. Thank God for my reflexes. I was too late and Edward had already cut me off and now was waiting for his siblings. Who were taking their sweet time, of course.

I groaned and slammed my head on the steering wheel.

Tyler Crowley knocked on my passenger side window. Might as well face the music.

I cranked down the window as best as I could.

"Hey Tyler. Sorry, I'm stuck behind an arrogant, conceited, asshole." Take that Edward.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." Tyler said, leaning against the window casually.

"Proceed." I hurried him along. The sooner this is done, the better. I'm over this crap.

"Will you ask me to the Spring Dance?" Tyler asked, smiling. He probably thought he was so clever with his choice of words.

"Sorry Tyler. You know Trevor, my ex, I'm just torn up about the breakup and it's the first dance without him. I was just planning on going to Seattle or some city that day anyway." I explained.

"Yeah, Mike said that." Tyler said.

I was now annoyed. "Then why would you-"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." Tyler shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well I wasn't."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

Now, I've read that part probably a billion times. I've always laughed.

On the receiving end, I was flabbergasted.

I looked ahead at the Volvo. His siblings were climbing in the car and Edward was shaking with laughter.

Oh, I'm going to turn his precious little Volvo into an aluminum can.

I practically stomped on the gas pedal, but the Volvo was already speeding off.

I cursed under my breath the whole way home.

I decided to order a pizza for me and Dad. I was too busy reading Twilight to cook. I needed to get my facts straight and correct the Twilight Notebook.

Bella did give out a good point, I should ask my dad for permission to actually go to Seattle.

"Daddy…" I started.

"What do you want, pumpkin?" He asked.

"Well, not this Saturday, but the following Saturday after I need to go to Seattle." I said.

"Need?" Dad asked.

"I need to get out of this town or I'm going to literally go insane." I said seriously.

"Hmm…okay. Make sure you stop a lot for gas. That truck has crappy mileage." Dad said sternly.

"Of course!"

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked.

"As of now, no. But I'll plan something with someone. I don't feel comfortable going to that big of a city by myself. Never have, never will." I said.

Dad nodded approvingly. We ate our pizza and watched whatever game was on. There always was one.

The next morning I parked in my usual spot. When I got out, I almost screamed. Edward was leaning against the bed of my truck.

"Pulling an Eric Yorkie?" I asked, scowling.

"Good one, Aubrie." Edward said.

"So have you heard about that one guy that cut me off? Totally rude, don't you think? Well I wanted to ask you what that was all about, since you know everything, right?" I said.

Edward chuckled. "That was for Tyler's benefit. He needed his chance."

I rolled my eyes and continued my walk towards the school.

"Well what compelled you to grace me with your presence?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me. You tend to do that a lot." Edward said.

"Well hurry it up, then. The sooner you ask me, the sooner you get to go back to ignoring me." I said.

"I was wondering, the Saturday after this one, you know the day of the dance—"

"Please tell me you're trying to be funny. You can't honestly think if I turned down all those guys yesterday that I would possibly want to go with you." I said. I knew what he was trying to ask, but I needed to follow the book.

"You didn't let me finish. Well I heard that you're going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you needed a ride." Edward shrugged.

"Do you have that much faith in our relationship, whatever it is because you seem to insist on not being my friend, that we could be in a car for hours alone, without getting in an argument?" I asked.

"Well, no. But c'mon Aubrie. Taking two cars would be a total waste. Especially for you. Your car cannot make it their in one tank of gas for sure. It's only a ride. You don't have to hang out with me. But I just want to prevent any pollution going into our already toxic air. Ever heard of the term go green?" Edward proposed.

"I don't know. You don't want to be my friend—"

"I said I shouldn't be your friend, not that I didn't want to be." Edward interrupted.

"That didn't clear up anything about our current status." I said bluntly.

Edward sighed. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Aubrie. Will you accept my invitation?"

"Sure! Now that we're friends!" I chirped happily.

He laughed. "So this is what it feels like to be your friend? No arguing, snide comments, or sarcasm? I should've been your friend a long time ago."

"Well no promises on arguing, there is definitely going to still be loads of sarcasm, but I'll stop being mean, if it makes you feel any better."

We both stopped walking and smiled at each other.

"You really should stay away from me, though." He precautioned. "I'll see you in class."

Then he stalked away in the opposite direction I was heading.

Wow, bipolar much?

**Author's Note:**

**I've noticed the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm trying to be less wordy... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review please?**


	5. BLOOD TYPE

BLOOD TYPE

Talking to Edward had made me late to English. I was prepared for it though.

My life is finally going down the Twilight path. Our conversation was almost exactly from the book, minus a few minor details. Also, we did not argue.

Progress, progress.

After class, Eric and Mike waited for me at the door. Good to know they still accept me.

Mike was talking enthusiastically. The rain is supposed to stop and it's supposed to get warm this weekend. "The beach trip is on!"

I was kind of excited for it. A nice get away with my friends. I might even surf. I am debating whether to talk to Jacob or not, though.

If I did, it would go on like it's supposed to. Edward would leave and I would find comfort in him. I would also guess he's a werewolf. We would become friends; he would fall in love with me. He would try to break up Edward and me. He would whine when I get engaged. He would try to kill me when I'm pregnant with my mutant baby then imprint on it.

He sounds like more trouble than he's worth, to be honest.

But then that means we wouldn't have the werewolves as allies when crazy vampires try to kill me.

But even that, I'm thinking about changing. I probably shouldn't though. I need to do this book like it was written.

Or maybe I could do whatever I wanted. I don't have to go to the baseball game. Then James would never catch my scent. Then he wouldn't die. Then Victoria would never come and try to kill me. Then Edward wouldn't leave.

What am I thinking? I'll worry about these events when they happen. Planning to avoid or to do the plot of the book is just going to cause trouble.

Thinking about this basically occupied my thoughts all morning. At lunch I grabbed my orange juice, carton of fries, and pepperoni pizza.

This school may be small, they have the best food. None of it is processed. I think that's possible because the school is small.

I sit down and naturally looked at the Cullen's table. He wasn't there.

Oh right, he's going to want me to sit with him…

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica giggled.

Of course he is. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. I think that is like my signature thing. He motioned me over with a finger.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked.

"Yepp. Probably asking about Biology…" I trailed off. I couldn't even finish a Bella line, because I was already heading towards his table.

"Why don't you sit with me today? We are friends right?" He said smiling.

I drank some orange juice once I sat down. He was staring at me intensely.

"Could you not stare at me like that," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Like what?"

I slapped my hands on the table and got all up in his face with my eyes as wide as possible. I did it for like twenty seconds before returning to my natural position and started peeling my orange.

"Like that."

"I don't stare at you like that." He argued.

"Oh, maybe I exaggerated just a tad bit. But Edward, you just don't stare at people while their eating." I scolded.

"Why not?"

"Um, well first off it makes the eater feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. And secondly, it's considered creepy in many societies."

"You're not normal." Edward said.

"Neither are you, you blo-um, it's supposed to be sunny." That was close. I almost called him a blood sucker.

"What were you going to say?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to fight. Now why did you want me to sit with you?"

"Well, I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well as do it thoroughly." Ahh..the famous line.

"I don't know what you mean." I'll play along.

"It's not fun when the tables are turned, huh?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to fight." I sang, reminding him.

"I think you're friends are mad at me for stealing you."

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though." Edward said with a evil glint in his eye.

"God, Edward. We just became friends. Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I teased.

He threw his head back to do his enchanting, sexy laugh. "I told you I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

"Giving up?"

"Yes, I'm giving up trying to do what's best for you and myself. I'm just going to do what I want now, let the chips fall where they may." He smirked.

"You lost me again." I said. I need to play along with this book more often; Edward is so funny when we aren't arguing!

"Don't worry about it. I always say too much when I'm around you." Edward said.

"Me too." I cringed at all my slip-ups in the past conversations.

"I still don't know what you were hinting at in our first conversation." He said, eyebrows furrowed again. That must be his confused face.

"And I don't know what you mean now, so we're even. Plus it was basically a big misunderstanding." I lied.

"Hmm…" he replied.

I ate some fries and drank some more orange juice. "What are you thinking right now?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about your obsession with oranges." Edward said, a goofy smile on his face.

"It is very unnatural, huh? I love it. Anything orange. The fruit, the juice, the chicken, the smoothies, and the candy. Anything." I said, eating an orange slice.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How nice it is to be your friend. And how nice it is to see we have not argued at all today." I said with a slap happy grin on my face.

"Not my fault you are the worst tempered and most stubborn girl I know." He grunted.

"It's all a part of my charm." I batted my eyelashes.

"And your famous sarcasm. How can anyone miss that?" Edward said.

"Well, you have a pretty bad temper, too. And you're stubborn also!" I added in.

He leaned in and put his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes in a very feminine manner. "It's all a part of my charm." He mocked.

"God, we would make the worst couple." I laughed.

"Or the best." He said seriously.

I raised my eyebrows at his comment, considering it. "I guess it depends on who views it." I winked.

"Your boyfriends think we're having too much fun. They're debating to come over here to join us or not." Edward said, looking behind my shoulder.

"They're not my boyfriends." I said, my tone flat.

He smiled. "I know that, but they obviously didn't get the message you were trying to send yesterday."

"I tried…"

"Well maybe if you flat out tell them how you feel instead of down playing it and covering it up with excuses. Then—"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me how to turn down a guy? I do not think so." I said, smiling.

"It's pretty easy." He commented.

"Oh, are you some kind of expert now? Have you turned down a bunch of guys in your lifetime?" I teased.

"A few," he admitted. "Mostly girls, though. Sorry to disappoint."

I put my hands up. "Not disappointed."

I noticed the cafeteria was pretty much empty. I jumped up. "We're going to be late."

"I will not be attending class today." He said.

Oh right. Blood typing. Now that I thought about it, I've never really liked the sight of blood. Like Bella.

"Alright. See you later alligator." I said, dumping my trash.

"After while crocodile." He chanted back.

"You know it?" I asked, with a smile.

He smirked at me mysteriously before walking away to his car. I barely made it to class in time, but Mr. Banner wasn't even here yet, so it didn't really matter.

Angela was smiling at me with the thumbs up sign. Mike looked very resentful.

Mr. Banner came in and told us we would be blood typing today. He demonstrated on me, and I was fine with it. My blood, no problem. I was AB Positive and content.

But then everyone else started pricking their finger. Oh God, my legs were shaky and the blood drained from my face.

"Aubrie? Are you ok?" Mr. Banner's concerned voice flooded my head.

"I feel faint, sir. Not good with other's blood." I explained quickly. Who knows, I might even throw up.

"Can someone take Aubrie to the nurse? Now?" Mr. Banner's tone was urgent.

I knew Mike had volunteered. "Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I don't know. I'll crawl if I have to. Get me out of here." I whimpered. My head was spinning and my stomach clenched.

Mike took my arm and put it around him. He put his arm around my waist then practically dragged me out of the classroom.

He continued to drag me until we were by the cafeteria. "Stop." I moaned.

"Aubrie…are you okay?" Mike's nervous voice asked.

"I won't be if we keep walking. Let me lay down for a moment." I practically collapsed on the pavement.

"Ahh…" The cold really helped. It wasn't cold enough, though.

"You look really green, Aubrie." Mike said, pacing.

Just like in the book. I've never been queasy around blood before. But then again I've never been around anyone else's blood but mine.

"Aubrie?" A frantic voice called out.

Oh here we go.

"What's wrong- is she alright?" His voice was getting nearer.

Mike was a wreck. "I don't know. We were blood typing, and she demonstrated. She was fine. And then everyone else started doing it, she said she felt sick. I don't know! She's not moving, Edward. Is she dead?"

Mike was a lot stupider in real life then in the books.

"Shut up you idiot! She's breathing." Edward snapped.

But Mike ignored this. "Oh God, oh God. They're going to think I did this. I'm going to be responsible. There is so much I haven't done yet!"

I didn't even have to look at Edward to tell he's rolling his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Aubrie?" He knelt down and slightly shook me. "Are you alright?"

In response, I flopped over to my back.

Edward shook his head, I could hear the movements. Then all of a sudden the ground disappeared from me.

I flew my eyes open in shock. Edward was carrying me. He cradled me like a little baby. His cold body did feel better than the ground.

So I nestled into him. Why fight it like Bella did in the books? He's super macho and sexy. Mmmm…

I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me with a serene smile on his face.

"Hey!" Mike called from behind us. "I'm supposed to take her!" He was defensive.

Edward scoffed at this. "And you did such a marvelous job at it, too. Sorry Mike, your services are no longer needed anymore. You can go back to class now."

I heard Mike give up. Edward looked back down at me. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. I thought I was looking pretty good." I whispered weakly.

"And you still find it in you to be sarcastic." Edward said, laughing.

"Laughing at a friend's weakness. Why don't you kick me while I'm down?"

"I thought about it, but decided to pick you up and help you instead. Good friend material, right?"

I made a noise and Edward kept walking.

"So you're faint at others' blood but not yours?" Edward said amusedly.

"Shut up." I pressed my face to his shirt, so it sounded muffled.

"Oh my." I heard a female voice gasp.

"Her name is Aubrianna Swan. She fainted in Biology class. Blood typing."

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the front office. Mrs. Cope, the front desk receptionist, opened the door to the nurse's.

The grandmotherly nurse looked up in shock to see a rather handsome student carrying another sexy student. I bet that's what it looked like, anyway.

Sorry, sarcasm.

Edward explained who I was again and she nodded solemnly. "There's always one." She said.

"Just lie down for a moment, honey. It'll pass." The nurse said tenderly.

"Thank you." I wasn't going to be rude like Bella and say I know like a little bi-

"Does this happen a lot?" The nurse said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I've only been around my blood and that's not a problem for me. It's other people's when I get all…" I shuddered. "This is the first time it happened, though."

"You can go back to class now," the nurse told Edward.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He sounded so convincing that I believed it.

"I'll go get some ice for your head." The nurse said as she scuttled around to do so.

It was silent.

"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury in the woods." He admitted. "I was scared there."

"Sure you were." I scoffed.

"Aubrie, I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I would have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. He must be so pissed." I giggled.

"Oh, and now he absolutely loathes me. Not that he didn't like me very much to begin with." Edward said.

"I bet."

The door opened to show the nurse with an ice pack. "Here you go dear. You're looking a lot better!"

"I feel better." I said brightly.

I sat up and no dizziness came. I stood up and I could walk.

Ms. Cope opened the door, "We've got another one."

"We better get out of here." Edward warned. "You'll just get sick again."

I agreed and handed the ice pack to the nurse. "Thank you."

She nodded and Edward led me out of the office. I caught a glimpse of Mike helping Lee Stephens.

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't want to go back to class. Or go to Cheerleading practice. I'm exhausted."

"I can take care of that. You sit down and look sick." Edward said, smiling.

Mike walked up to me at that moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better. But I can't go back to class. I'll just have to turn around and go back." I said.

"Are you going to gym?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Are you going to the beach this weekend?" Mike asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, we're meeting at my Dad's store at ten." Mike said.

"I'll be there."

"Bye Aubrie."

"Goodbye Mike."

Edward came back to me. "You're out. And so am I. I'm responsible of taking you home." He smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks."

"You want me to carry you?" Edward asked.

"I thought sarcasm was my thing?" I shot back.

He just smiled and shook his head.

I've noticed Edward smiles a lot in my life then in the book. I wonder…

"Well goodbye." I said, grabbing my keys out of my pocket to get in my truck.

"No Aubrie, I'm taking you home. There is no way I would allow you to drive in this condition. Friends don't let friends drive under the influence." Edward stopped me.

"Under the influence of what? Blood? I'll think I'll be okay. Unless someone comes in my truck and they're bleeding, my driving will be safe to myself and others." I said.

I knew Edward was going to drive no matter what and to be honest I didn't care. I just wanted Edward to pick me up again.

"I'll have Alice drop off your truck at your house." He said towing me in the direction of his car by my Northface.

"Let go!" I told him. He did. But, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"This is much easier," he commented.

I scoffed, pretending to be mad. But, secretly I was pleased. I know my butt looks fantastic in these jeans.

He dropped me safely on my feet on the passenger side of his car. "God, you're so pushy." I commented.

He smiled at me and I got in.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. His music was eerily familiar.

"Claire de Lune?" I said, smiling.

"You know Debussy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I put my finger on his eyebrow and pushed it down. "Don't raise that. That's my trademark." I said childishly with a smile on my face.

He smiled back, too. "So do you?"

I wasn't about to tell him I only knew Debussy because Twilight mentioned him and I decided to stalk the pianist. I fell in love from the first song.

I decided to go with Bella's excuse.

"My mom used to play a lot of classical music around the house. I know the pieces names but I'm bad with who composed what." I explained my lie.

I shut my eyes and listened to the music. It flooded back memories of my old life. My life in Missouri. Where I was naïve and thought Twilight was just a book. It seemed ages ago.

"What's your mother like?" Edward asked.

"Well, her name is Nina. She's half Italian half American. Her mom immigrated from Italy to America and met up with my grandpa, who was practically the stereotype southern country man. My mom had tan skin, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she was beautiful.

"I didn't look much like her, getting my dad's hair color, skin tone, and eye color, but I almost looked exactly like her in the face. We had the same cheekbones, nose, lips, eye shape, and forehead. Everything." I said stiffly. I didn't like talking about my mom much after what she did to my family.

It was silent.

"I guess we did have similar personalities. She was almost as stubborn as I am, she was also a cheerleader. She was a bull when she was mad, too. She would just start yelling in Italian like no tomorrow, probably cursing a lot. I have the tendency to do that too. I try not to, though. Especially after she left my family, it hurts my dad too much." I continued.

"You don't have to-" Edward started.

"But I want to. I can't talk about it to my father and I just need to get it out." I said angrily.

"Of course." Edward said. I knew he was probably curious about my life.

"The economy hit us hard and my dad lost a job. And what does my mom do? She leaves! I guess it got too hard for her or something. She left a note explaining it was because of my dad and my cheering cost too much or something stupid like that. She did explain she still loved us though. But I don't believe it. She took everything she had, even some much needed money. We practically struggled for months and almost lost the house. I had to work at random places in order to get some kind of income.

"And the weird thing is that this is not like my mom at all. She would never dare to do something like this. My dad was really caught up on it. He refuses to date or anything. I'm worried for him when I leave for college. The poor guy is going to be alone. My mom is probably out in the world, moving on and traveling. God, I hate her!" I finished.

Edward was silent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to load all that onto you like that. And I don't hate her. I still love her despite all the things she's done." I said.

Edward was still silent.

"Edward, let's just change the subject. You're obviously uncomfortable with what I ranted about, so we'll change it." I said quietly.

"How old are you, Aubrie?" Edward finally said.

"I'm sixteen," I said sheepishly. I didn't look sixteen and my personality didn't match the average sixteen year olds, either. "I turn seventeen in May. Why?"

"You don't seem like you are sixteen." Edward said.

"I know I probably act like I'm four." I said pathetically.

"Quite the opposite, actually. You've had to go through things no one should go through and you dealt with it like an adult and acted like an adult, too. You still do." Edward said.

"Thanks?" I laughed.

"So how's Chief Swan doing?" He asked.

"Alright. He loves his job and his life here. He's got some friends in La Push that he's absolutely crazy about. He's adjusting. I think he's going to start dating soon, too." I said smiling.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Ecstatic. He's a pretty good looking guy for a dad; I think the girls will be lining up for a date with the chief of police. He and my mom were soul mates, though. I still believe that to this date. But whatever makes him happy I'll welcome warmly." I said.

"Do you think he would do the same with you?"

"I guess. He's a little over protective about the boy thing. He liked Trevor a lot. Thought he had a good future with his academics and athletic ability. That's why I didn't have the heart to tell him that Trevor cheated on me." I explained.

"Trevor cheated on you?!" Edward growled.

I sighed. "Yeah…I don't really blame him, though. We promised to try long distance, which wasn't that long, and I just kinda gave up. I completely neglected the poor guy. I think it's because I was never really in love in the first place. He had me smitten, but "in love", no. Our relationship was too comfortable and safe. I thought people in love are supposed to be sappy, passionate, and romantic?"

Edward considered this. "I suppose. That still doesn't give him an excuse to cheat."

"I guess so. I'm over it and it didn't really hurt me much, anyway. What about you? Do you have any relationships on the horizon?" I asked him, tired of talking about myself.

Edward laughed. "No. I've never had a girlfriend."

"For real?" I tried to act surprised, but it was hard.

I knew he hasn't had a girlfriend in over a hundred years. The poor fellow.

"I'm serious." Edward said, smiling.

"So tell me about your family." I commanded.

He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And your- mmm…" I was going to ask him about his real parents like Bella did in the book, but it seemed rude. I already knew anyway.

"You were going to ask about my real parents, weren't you?" Edward asked, his tone said he didn't mind.

I blushed, "Yeah."

"They died many years ago, don't worry about it. I hardly remember them." Edward said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I told you I don't remember them much. And don't be afraid to ask me stuff. Within reason, of course." He smirked.

"I felt like a sorry was in order! And I'll try to stay in reason, don't worry." I smirked back.

"Oh no, now I'm afraid." Edward murmured.

"So Carlisle and Esme…?"

"They are my real parents. I love them. I couldn't imagine anyone else being in their place."

"You're lucky." I commented.

"I know I am." He winked.

I laughed. "And your brothers and sisters?"

"Are going to be upset if they have to wait out in the rain for me."

"Oh God. Next time say something Edward!" I teased, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Your truck will be back in your driveway before your Dad comes home. I'm sure you don't want to explain to him about the Biology incident." Edward said.

"I'm sure he already knows. Everyone knows everything in Forks." I said with a scrunched up nose.

"Not everything," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Have fun at the beach. Perfect weather for tanning, surfing, and whatnot." Edward said, with a wave of his hand.

"I won't see you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to look surprised. Again, I already knew the answer.

"No Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're hiking in Goat Rocks Wilderness." He explained.

"Have fun!" I said enthusiastically before opening my door.

"Wait, will you do something for me?" Edward asked.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Sure."

"Don't be offended, I know you're a cheerleader with grace, poise, and balance, but you seem like one of those people who attract accidents like a magnet. So, don't fall of a cliff, drown, or something along those lines." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. I know I'll regret this next comment, but I couldn't resist. "I could say the same for you Edward. I hear there's an overabundance of grizzlies where you're going." I winked and shut the door.

Edward's face was priceless as he drove away.

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhhh, my first review! You have no idea how much this means to me. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, I have 9 more that I have written, but I'm trying to upload them a few at a time. (: Review, please. It makes my day!**


	6. SCARY STORIES

**Quick Pre-Author's Note: (If that's a thing)**

**I always forget to do disclaimers so, yeah, definitely do not own Twilight. **

**Also, this is a warning. This chapter is going to be tons shorter compared to my other chapters. Honestly, this was my least favorite chapter in the original book. But...enjoy(:**

SCARY STORIES

I hate to admit this, but I wasn't looking for Friday at all.

Yes, I was turning into one of those girls who depended on her boyfriend or crush to make her day. Pathetic, I know. But wouldn't you do the same if it was Edward Cullen?

Jessica wanted to know the whole lunch with Edward in Trig. She asked a lot of questions, but I was prepared for most of them.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked.

"As friends, he wanted to have lunch with me." I answered simply and truthfully.

"You looked like you were having a great time. He did too. I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much." Jessica smiled. I think she was trying to hint at something…

"Well we're becoming good friends…" I explained, slowly.

"A huh. Well you want to know what's strange? I've also never seen him with anyone else besides his family before."

"I guess." Was my only reply.

I sat down at my table for lunch with just my orange juice and french fries, they didn't have anything good today.

"Aubrie! You're going to sit with us today?" Lauren asked brightly.

"I always sit here." I replied, smiling.

"We didn't know if you would be joining the Cullens from now on." Mike practically spat out the word 'Cullen'.

"We're friends now. I didn't know I had to stay in one spot all the time." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Mike immediately backtracked his words but I zoned him out.

Then we started talking about the beach trip tomorrow.

"It's supposed to be unusually hot tomorrow. Almost 80. There's supposed to be sun, too." Mike said excitedly.

I wasn't really looking forward to it because that means I have to talk to Jacob. I was really hoping to avoid the whole love triangle mess.

When I got home, my dad was in a happy mood about the weather. So happy, he tried to grill some steaks outside. They ended up being slightly charred, but he tried.

I woke up with the sun's rays spilling into my bedroom window. I haven't had that wakeup call in a long time.

I smiled and put on my bikini underneath some shorts and baggy t-shirt. I pulled up my long, naturally wavy, hair in a ponytail. Then I slipped on some flip flops, grabbed my barely used sunglasses, and got in my car.

Newton's Olympic Outfitters looked exactly like I imagined. I stepped out and walked over to my cheerleader friends and Angela.

We were talking until Mike hugged me from behind, which was extremely awkward, especially with Jessica watching.

I quickly tried to get out of his arms. "Hi Mike."

"Hey Aubrie, I'm glad you came. Isn't it nice outside?"

"Beautiful," I agreed.

"Are you riding in my car?" Mike asked.

"She's going to ride with me." Molly saved me.

Mike looked very sad before Jessica said, "I'll ride with you, Mike!"

He tried to look happy but he walked off with his head down.

The kid is weird.

"Thanks for that." I said to Molly as Jessica followed Mike.

"No problem. He needs to get over you and start noticing Jess!" Molly practically screeched.

"I agree," I laughed and got in Molly's spacious van that seats 8 people. It was Molly, Natalie, Shae, Angela, Brittany, Katherine, and Tara, and myself. Danielle and Lauren tagged along with Jessica in Mike's car. They were all practically my best friends.

We got to the beach a little bit later than everyone else and there was a fire already going. The boys wanted to hike to the tide pools and I decided to stay with the girls.

We got bored and decided to practice our routine in bikinis. Then the Quileutes arrived.

"Hey Aubrie!" Jacob called out.

I grinned and waved back.

"Aubrie? Aubrie is here?" A very familiar voice said.

"Trevor!" I called gleefully before running into his arms. I used a lot of force so it brought him back a little. Although he had gotten inches taller. He was also a lot more muscular. Well, Seattle does have a better football/basketball/baseball program then Forks.

He chuckled. "How's your life going?"

"Life is going fantastic! Yours?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit for him, "my father relocated again. We moved to La Push like a week ago."

I hit him across his chest. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad. Especially after what I did. I'm really sorry for that." Trevor said, his tone filled with sorrow.

The boys came back and the look on Mike's face was jealousy and anger when he saw Trevor talking to me.

"Glad to see you again, Trevor." Mike greeted stiffly.

"Been taking care of my girl, Mikey?" Trevor teased, pulling me closer.

I raised my eyebrows. "Your girl?"

He winked. "Always will be."

I rolled my eyes and noticed Mike had already left and went to talk to Jessica.

I tend to do that with Trevor, he always captures my attention and I forget about important things.

Like talking to Jacob to listen to some snooze legends I already have read about a billion times.

"I need to talk to Jacob," I said suddenly, breaking Trevor away from his current story he was telling me.

"Wait! Before you do so, walk with me." Trevor coaxed.

I raised an eyebrow at his request. "Sure…"

"So word is you're with Cullen now," he started off as we walked along the shoreline.

"We're friends, but that's it." I said sternly. I'll leave out the part how Edward and I are soul mates and I have been madly in love with him since I cracked open an emo looking book that goes by the name Twilight. Maybe I should leave out the Edward cut out I have that I had to hide under my bed in case anyone sees, too.

"Was he going to come here?" Trevor asked. If he really has been in La Push for a week, then he already knew the answer to that. He can't!

"No, for some reason the Cullens don't come around here."

Trevor grimaced. "Yeah…well, they're not supposed to."

I raised my eyebrows in false surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell anymore."

So Trevor knows the stories…Oh well. I'd rather hear it from him then Jacob anyway.

"I won't tell anyone, Trev. You know little curious old me; I've always been very good at keeping secrets. Remember that one time in the hot tub? I haven't told anyone that." I said flirtily.

To clear things up, we weren't doing anything bad. I'm saving myself for marriage. But we were in a hot tub at his house and we were just kissing. He got real excited- you know down there- and it made me laugh for the longest time. The poor guy was super embarrassed.

Trevor gulped loudly. "Do you like scary stories?"

Way to be like Jacob, Trevor.

"I don't like scary movies, but scary stories? My favorite!"

"Well in La Push, the people here are from the Quileute tribe. Actually my mom is Quileute. She is Jacob's dad's sister making Jacob my first cousin." Trevor said.

"You never told me that!" I was really surprised about that one. But it kinda made sense, Trevor was tan.

"You never asked. Well, there are loads of legends that get passed down. Most are pretty bogus and date back as far as the Flood with Noah and the Ark. But, the most popular one is that we descended from Wolves. People take that one the most serious out of all of them; it is illegal to kill the wolves in La Push." Trevor explained.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were Quileute." Was all I could say.

Trevor grinned but frowned at what he had to say next. "Then there are stories about the cold ones."

I burst out laughing, just like I did when I read it for the first time in Twilight. I have the tendency to do that…

"The cold ones? What a lame name!" I laughed.

Trevor chuckled. "Except they aren't lame. They are to be taken very seriously on the reservation. They have legends, too. Some as old as the wolf legends. Some very recently, also. My great grandfather was the one who supposedly made a treaty to keep them off of our land."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Your great grandfather?"

"He was the tribal leader, chief, alpha. Whatever he was, he was important. Now my uncle is. You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the werewolves. You know, men who turn into wolves?"

"I know what a werewolf is, Trevor." I rolled my eyes.

"Just checking. Anyway, apparently all cold ones are bad to the werewolves. But the cold ones my great grandfather encountered were different. They didn't get their food like the other cold ones; they did it in a different way that was supposedly better. So my great grandfather struck up a peace treaty. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them." Trevor explained.

"So they weren't dangerous, then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they're still a risk around humans. You never know about their self-control, they can just go around eating people."

I scoffed in my mind. Self-control? This coming from a werewolf? Well, I knew he wasn't a werewolf yet, but he must be getting close…

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. They're good, but they can be bad? Clarify, please." I pretended to be confused. I needed to get all my facts straight, just in case if the book is screwing with me. I'm going to be pissed if it's the same thing, though.

"They claimed they didn't prey on humans but on animals." He said.

"So how does the Cullens all tie up in this. Is Dr. Cullen's great grandpa like a cold one or something?" I asked, biting my lip at how stupid this is.

"No…," cue the dramatic pause, "they're the same ones!"

I laughed. Not because of how stupid he sounds if I didn't know everything already, but because I'm wasting my time talking to my werewolf ex-boyfriend. I should've gone with Jacob. Maybe he would've sped this up.

"Well, they added on. A new boy and a new girl. But Carlisle, he was definitely the leader for them like a hundred years ago. They've been around way before your generation." Trevor explained.

"Is that code for saying you're a cold one? It's your generation too!"

"No, no, no. Fine, before our generation. Satisfied?"

I smiled and nodded. "So what are they? Freezing cannibals?"

"Blood drinkers, leeches, creatures of the night, vampires." Trevor listed.

"Well thanks for the scary story, but that sounds like bologna." I said.

"I know it does, but don't let anyone catch you saying that here, they'll cut your little white ass in a minute. Some kids here don't play around. Take Sam for an example. He's the big intimidating one hanging with Lauren." Trevor said.

I nodded.

"Don't let anyone know that I told you that either, I wasn't supposed to tell." Trevor said.

"Under lock and key," then I did the movements by pretending to zip my lips, lock it, and throw away the key.

He laughed at my childish behavior. "Let's get you back with the others."

We walked in silence on the way back to the beach.

"You should probably put on a shirt," Trevor commented.

"Why? All the other girls are wearing the shorts and bikini tops, too." I insisted.

"Well, Mike Newton keeps staring at you." Trevor said.

"Tell me something I don't know. He'd stare at me if I was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. He needs to go away." I grumbled.

"Oh, so Mike Newton is moving in on my girl?" Trevor said.

"Well, he's tried. Many times. But I'm not interested in anyone right now, plus he and Jessica would be a power couple if he just accepts it." I ranted.

Trevor just laughed at me and walked me back towards the group.

"Where were you?" Tyler, Eric, and Mike all said at the same time.

"I was talking with Trevor. Trying to scare me with some dumb stories." Trevor and I shared a look.

"We're packing up. It looks like it's going to rain soon. The girls are about to leave, so I would hurry." Mike said.

I nodded and turned to Trevor. "Don't be a stranger!" I instructed.

He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his cheek.

Then I left to go home.

**Author's Note:**

**Again, I apologize for the length. Not super proud of this chapter, but I know it's an element in the story I simply cannot skip.**


	7. NIGHTMARES

NIGHTMARE

Dad asked me how it went and I told him as much as I could. Trevor was here and tried to scare me with stupid old legends.

But in reality, I was scared.

Trevor, my ex-boyfriend who clearly still has feelings for me, is going to be a werewolf. Or is he one already? But who's going to be the Beta? Jacob or Trevor? I assume Trevor, but I don't know. I'm confused as hell.

This really messes up the plot and it's kind of a shot in the dark to do what I have to do, because obviously Stephenie Meyer did not write about this.

I put my iPod's headphones in my ears and listened to my whole library on shuffle.

I have the strangest variety for music. There's pop, rock, country, oldies, techno, and my favorite, Disney.

I fell asleep to Ariel's voice singing Part of Your World.

My dream took place at First Beach in La Push. Trevor and Jacob were fighting.

"Dude, Aubrie's mine." Jacob shouted.

Trevor pushed him. "Little cousin, you're wrong. She's my girl and mine only."

Jacob was getting angry and kicking Trevor from the ground. Jacob was trembling.

"Woah dude, calm down. I think you're going to have your first transformation." Trevor said.

"What do you mean?" I finally spoke.

Jacob and Trevor's heads looked at me. "Run Aubrie, I have to help him out!" Trevor shouted before bursting into a dark brown wolf.

Jacob's facial expression showed pure terror. "Don't leave me, Aubrie. I'm scared."

"I….uh…" I didn't know what to do. I wanted to soothe the poor kid, but the dark brown wolf, Trevor, was looking at me menacingly.

"There you are Aubrie! Listen you have to run!" Mike shouted.

"Mike?" I questioned. Why was he in my dream? Now I know for sure this is a nightmare.

"This way!" Mike was pulling me. I unfroze from my current state and decided to go with Mike. I needed to stay out of all the werewolf drama.

We ran into the forest, but I saw Jacob turn into a red brown wolf before going away completely.

It was really weird.

Mike suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Cullen." he spat.

Excitement automatically pulsed through my veins as I looked up. There was Edward standing there in all his glory. He was looking as beautiful as ever, although he had black eyes.

The two werewolves flanked Mike and me, growling at Edward.

Edward held out his hand, "Trust me." His velvety voice was all I could focus on. I stepped forward but Mike instantly pulled me back.

Now I was irritated. "What the hell, Mike?"

Mike pointed ahead, telling me to look forward.

The wolves were now moving closer to Edward before doing a full on attack, big dog fangs aiming at Edward's neck.

"NO!" I called out before sitting up. That was some real stuff, man. Now I know why Bella was so freaked out.

I panted as Bon Jovi's voice fled my ears from my iPod. The light was still on and I was wearing my shorts and t-shirt, with my bikini still on.

I glanced at my bedside table to see it is five thirty in the morning.

I groaned. I hate waking up at an ungodly hour of the day.

I was tempted to go back to sleep, but I was extremely uncomfortable from being in my swim suit all night.

I quickly went into my bathroom and showered. I got dressed in comfy, lounging clothes.

I tied my hair up. We wouldn't be going to church this Sunday. I'm a very religious Christian, and go to church almost every Sunday. I was too freaked about the dream, and Daddy could care less if went or not, he only went to make me happy.

I took my laptop and my Twilight DVD. The movie sucked, but maybe it would calm my still racing heart. I could have a Twilight Movie marathon today! Since Bella spent most of this day with research. I already know everything I needed to know.

I watched how awkwardly Bella was in Twilight and how most of the time, everyone looked greenish blueish.

Then in New Moon I saw Bella hyperventilate after Edward left. That was sad, though. I know if Edward leaves me, then I would try to carry on my life until he comes back. He will come back, too. I don't know how, but I plan to leave the Volturi out of it.

Eclipse was pretty boring. I loved the book, though. I watched uncomfortably as Bella's attempt to seduce Edward failed. I realized how little I really do like Bella. She was always too whiny and complainy and I always thought she didn't deserve Edward or Jacob, but Mike.

Breaking Dawn was fun. It was cheesy but what I needed. I mentally added in my head to check my luggage before Alice sends me away.

Breaking Dawn part 2 was awesome. It's the newest one out of all of them, obviously. The fight at the end was disappointing, considering I wanted someone else other than Irina to die.

It was now Sunday night, and I stretched to unstiffen my muscles.

I made some dinner for Daddy, so he can eat once he gets home for fishing.

Then I grabbed my Northface and stalked outside the door.

I walked along a nearby trail into the forest.

Maybe, I should stop planning things and purposely doing things and just act how I would act instead of how Bella would. I mean trying to follow the book exactly like it was written isn't going to help me anymore. So many things are different, I am just going to go with the flow.

However, I can't help some things. Like Port Angeles and all that. I need to set up some kind of thing to tell Edward I know what he is. Although I'm sure he already knows that I know with all my little comments.

I sighed and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Why was my life so complicated?

But ultimately I would choose this rather than my old life. I deeply and truly love Edward with all my heart. And only a little tiny piece loves Trevor, but as a brother, best friend, or pet dog.

I had to laugh at my joke.

I decided to walk back to my house since it was nearing dark.

I fell asleep that night, dreaming about Edward and I's wedding.

I woke up with sunshine hitting my face. I was happy, because of the sunshine, but sad because I won't see Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter.

I pulled on some shorts a floral top, and I straightened my hair. I pulled it back with a bobby pin. My make-up was natural, just mascara and some chapstick. I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

It was so warm that I was ecstatic with my outfit choice, I can finally get a decent tan.

I pulled in and saw my group sitting on some picnic tables. I walked over and joined them.

Jessica and Lauren were perched on top of the table, trying to soak up the most UV rays. The other girls were chatting around them. I sat between Brittany and Shae, who were talking to Angela. Although Angela wasn't a cheerleader, she fits just right into our group.

"Good morning Aubrie." Shae greeted with a bright smile. I always loved Shae. She was probably the sweetest girl I ever met, besides Angela. Her and Angela were the best of friends, so they fit together nicely. Shae was very outgoing and balanced Angela's shy personality perfectly.

"Good morning, Shae." I replied, smiling too. The sunshine brings the best out of people.

"I never noticed, your hair has some scarlet in it." Brittany replied.

I laughed, "In the sun."

"I wish I had your hair." Shae sighed, running her fingers through it.

"I wished I had Danielle's or Tara's. They could always do those complicated braids." I said.

We all looked at Danielle and Tara and they tried to teach us, but it was pretty much hopeless.

Eric, Natalie, and Mike walked me to English. "Great day isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Yep." I need to cut him off from me. He needs to be with Jessica and stop being an idiot.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Mike asked bluntly. Natalie and I shared a look. This guy was clueless. Eric looked angry, but continued on with his conversation with Natalie.

"Mike, that's not a good idea." I said.

"Why?" Oh my Jesus, this guy needs some brains.

"It would hurt Jessica's feelings. Plus, I like you as a friend. I'm kinda interested in someone else." I said truthfully.

"What does Jessica have to do with this?"

"Oh my God! Mike you're going to go with her to the dance! Jessica's my friend, I wouldn't do that to her." I snapped.

"I can change that. I don't have to go to the dance with Jessica." He replied.

"Are you serious? Do not do that! Didn't you hear me before? I like you as a friend and I'm interested in someone else." He just wasn't getting the point.

"Who is it? Tyler? No, it can't be. Trevor? No, he cheated." He said to himself. This guy must be brain dead. "I got it! It's Cullen isn't it?" He spat.

"It doesn't matter who it is. It does not concern you." I said stiffly, but I'm pretty sure my face gave away that it is indeed Edward Cullen.

Mike walked away to his seat and Natalie stayed behind. "He really is an idiot, isn't he?"

"Yes! He doesn't get it." I replied.

She patted me on the back and we waited for Mr. Mason to start class.

In Trig I was invited by Jessica to go to Port Angeles for dress shopping. It would be Angela, Molly, Shae, Lauren, Jessica, and I. Natalie would be going with Brittany, Tara, Danielle, Katherine, Bailey, a girl on the squad who I don't have any classes with, and another girl on the squad, Macy. But no one really likes her except Tara and Danielle. Macy can be rude and annoying at the same time. I try to stay away from her.

I hesitated before accepting the request. I'll just try not to get lost.

At lunch our talk was mainly focused on the dance.

"Jessica, you would look good in a hot pink." I said.

"I thought that, too. But I really want a dress that makes my boobs look great." Jessica commented.

"Ooh! Which reminds me. Jess, I have our tanning appointments scheduled in Seattle." Lauren piped up.

"Ew, fake tanning? Gross." I scrunched up my nose.

"I know, but we are forced to do it. I do not want to show up pale, plus Lauren and I don't tan as easily as everyone else." Jessica explained.

"Also, this place is supposed to be the best. No orange or discoloration. Just a normal tan." Lauren giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Have fun."

Biology was boring because Edward wasn't there. This was getting extremely pathetic. It's a nice day outside and I'm going to take full advantage of it.

In Gym we had to talk about the rules of badminton, not my favorite. It was pretty easy, but boring.

Cheer practice was cancelled today and tomorrow due to the dress shopping adventure we would be going on tonight.

When I got home, I took out a speaker and my iPod. I put on some shorts and a tight work out top. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my cheer tennis shoes.

Once outside, it felt great. I noticed Edward is watching me, thanks to a little source called Midnight Sun. I actually realized Edward was probably watching me throughout the entire day.

I didn't take notice into it and continued stretching. I put on some upbeat pop music and began practicing my tumbling.

Over and over again I did back handsprings, fulls, layouts, and tucks. I worked on aerials and kick backs. Then I practiced a double backflip. I hadn't entirely gotten that one down yet, so I fell a few times. I kept working at it, though.

After I finally succeeded doing one, I did it again and again until the trick was in my muscle memory. Once I was confident in it, I was proud and excited. Lauren is going to love it.

After that, I just goofed around with trying to hold my handstands for a long time, and trying to do one handed ones, or putting my legs in straddle.

It had to be around four when I went in and got dressed in a kinda short but flowy skirt and short sleeved top. I put on some flip-flops and brushed my hair down straight again.

The door opened telling me Dad was home.

"Daddy!" I greeted.

"Aubrie, how was your day?" Dad said, smiling.

"Great. Sunny. I got invited to go to Port Angeles to look for dresses for the dance." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't going to the dance."

"I'm not. But all my friends are. It's good girl bonding, Daddy." I explained.

"Well, who is all going?" My curious papa.

"Jessica Stanley is driving, then it's Lauren, Angela, Shae, and Molly." I said.

"What about Katherine, Brittany, and Natalie? I thought they were your best friends." Dad said, curiously. He's always snooping through my life for some drama.

"They are, they are going tomorrow with the other group." I said. Tara and Danielle were my friends, but they weren't my best friends like the other girls. It's probably because all we have together is lunch.

"I guess so." Dad said.

I heard a honk outside. "That would be Jessica. See you later Chief."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Aubrie. Be safe."

I hopped in the back seat by Shae. Then we finally got out of Forks.

**Author's Note:**

**I have a feeling this chapter is going to be short. Thanks for the kind reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm glad people are responding to the story and makes me want to upload even more. Love y'all(:**


	8. PORT ANGELES

PORT ANGELES

I love girl time with my closest friends. We put it on a Today's Hits station and sang along. Then we gossiped about the boys we like.

"Well Mike is just the cutest!" Jessica squealed.

"How're you guys doing, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, he asked me out in Gym. Tomorrow, since we don't have cheer practice. If that goes well then I think we'll kiss by Friday." Jess dished.

Lauren started talking about Tyler and how she's pretty much done with him. "But I can't break up with him until after the dance. I'll just have to bare it."

"Austin and I are doing fantastic, as always. But he keeps talking about our future. It kinda freaks me out." Shae said after Lauren's turn was over.

"I asked out Eric to the dance and he accepted. But I don't really know. I kinda like Ben," Angela said quietly, blushing furiously,

"Well Connor needs to mature faster before he's getting any of this. I think that's all he wants from me. I'm not giving in, and if he keeps pressuring me, we'll probably be no longer." Molly sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"What about you Aubrie?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I did see Trevor at the beach trip, though. That was kind of weird." I admitted.

"You guys looked like you were having a good time!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, I know. But he cheated on me. He didn't even break it off, just cheated on me. That's not like him at all so I think Seattle changed him. He keeps calling me his girl all the time. It's pretty confusing." I vented.

"What about you and Edward? You guys definitely have chemistry!" Shae said, nudging me with her elbow.

"I don't think it'll happen like that. He's always so secluded from others and it's like I'm the first one he talks to outside of his siblings. But we are becoming really close friends." I explained.

"I think that's why it would happen, though. You are the first. He's so into you!" Molly said.

I dropped and changed the subject to dresses and that got the girls busy again.

Jessica drove to the huge department store known for having nice dresses. I sat in the "mom chair" and they all gathered their first picks.

Jessica walked out in a short, tight, dark green one. We decided ultimately it made her boobs look good, but green wasn't her color. Luckily they had one in hot pink and she got it. So she kept me busy as the other girls had trouble.

Angela was the next one with a dress. A nice dusty pink dress that made her look beautiful.

Molly was having trouble with the zipper and I went to help. It was a strapless number and orange. Molly pulled it off, though. We encouraged her to choose that one because it was flattering and not a lot of people could wear it and pull it off.

Lauren got a deep sea green one. It was a similar style to Jessica's also. Short, tight, and slightly revealing. Tyler would most likely love it.

Shae had the most trouble out of all of them. Shae looked good in almost any dress and couldn't decide. She later chose a one shoulder red one that brought out her brown eyes.

They all looked around for shoes and accessories when I excused myself.

"I need some fresh air and maybe a drink." I declared.

"Alrighty, call us if you get lost or something." Molly called out before I left.

I chanted in my thoughts, 'I will not get lost, I will not get lost, I will not get lost.'

I walked along the boardwalk and bought an ice cream cone. The sun was setting and it looked really pretty. I went to a nearby book store and looked around. I saw a nice book about love at first sight. I bought it because it got my attention and it looked cute.

I walked around some more. To kill time I counted how many silver Volvos I saw. Six. Some could've been the same one- cough Edward's cough- but I didn't know for sure.

I decided it's time to head back to the department store when I realized I didn't know where I was. I got out my iPhone to call Molly or Shae, but it was dead. Stupid Temple Run took up all my battery. Just my luck.

I quickly walked to a direction that looked promising. It had cars and lights around. I walked toward that direction and walked left, then right, then left again.

I felt like I was going in circles. Panic rose through my chest. What if I lost Edward? He's my only hope now!

I heard a whistle from behind me, "Why hello there."

Ah, crap. I'm screwed.

I did not say hello back like Bella, the idiot, did in the book. I kept walking, but much faster now. "Hey, we don't like being ignored!" The guy from behind me yelled.

I kept walking. Then I realized where I am. Behind some warehouses and a chain link fence was near. Sounds familiar?

I stopped walking, realizing I was going to be herded, a trick they did with Bella in the book. If I turned around and stopped the herding, it would be two against one. But if I kept walking, then I'll run into face to face with a known rapist.

I decided to go with the two bozos. But as I turned, a hand snatched my wrist. Crap, I waited too long thinking about it.

"Where ya going? The fun's about to begin." The dark one said.

The guys behind me laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. Edward isn't here yet, so I'll just fight until he does.

I punched the guy who had a hold on my wrist in the face. He was knocked out. My first KO, my papa will be so proud.

The other two lunged at me but I kneed one of them in the balls and smashed my hand to the other one's nose, hearing a sickening crunch. Broken.

I could seriously kick some ass.

I took this advantage and ran forwards, not looking back. But the one I kneed in the balls saw my fleeing and followed me.

He caught up, since he's faster, and pushed me up to the chain link fence.

"Listen, you little bitch. I'll forgive you, but don't do that again." Then he slapped me.

I shot out a cry, but he put his hand over me. "Shhh…we're going to have the fun my buddy promised over there now."

I squirmed as he put his hand up my skirt, but then I saw headlights. Thank God. He's here. Took him long enough.

Edward got out and stalked over to the guy whose hand is still up my skirt. Then he punched him in the face. The sick bastard fell over and blood was spilling from his head. He was definitely dead.

Edward was shocked, I knew he didn't mean to kill him, but his extra strength took care of it. He kept looking at me for some reaction. The other two low lifes were on the floor. One still knocked out and the other nursing his broken nose.

I stepped forward and brought Edward into a hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered. I honestly didn't care that he just killed a guy, I know he was going to kill them anyway.

He hugged me back for a while and then motioned me to get in the car. I readjusted my skirt and followed in suit.

"Put on your seatbelt." He commanded furiously.

I did and leaned back in the seat. What a night.

He drove away like he was in the Fast and Furious. The look on his face, you could tell he was royally pissed off. He also looked like he was trying not to go back and kill the others.

"Are you okay?" My voice was extremely hoarse.

"No." He said curtly, tone livid.

Well, alright then. We sat in silence as I prayed to God and thanking him for Edward. That was one close call…

"Aubrie?" His tone was now more strung out but controlled.

"Yeah?" My voice was still hoarse but gaining back it's normal sounding again.

"Distract me, please."

I knew what he meant. To _'prattle on about something unimportant until he calms down.'_ His words, not mine.

"I'm about to push Mike off a cliff?" I offered.

This made the corner of his lips twitch, like he was about to smile, 'Why?"

"Oh my God, where do I start? Well first off, he's like the most annoying kid on the planet. And he's pretty stupid. He doesn't get that I like him as a friend, if that. He's also playing with Jessica. Like going to the dance with her, but keeps asking me out on dates. I don't want Jess to hate me, because she is like blind when it comes to him. She actually thinks I like him. Me? NO!" I vented, ranted, and stressed.

"He is an idiot, isn't he?" Edward mused.

"Understatement." I clarified.

It was silent again. "Better?" I asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I sometimes have a problem with my temper, Aubrie. But it wouldn't be helpful to turn around and hunt down those…, well what's left of them anyway." Edward said.

"Oh about that. Sorry, I didn't mean to knock him out. I was just trying to get away. However, I did mean to break the other guy's nose." I replied.

He burst out into maniac laughter. "Sorry for knocking out a guy? Aubrie, you should be proud. You fought back. They were twice your size and you had injured one and seriously maimed the other." I could tell we were dancing around the subject of the one guy that's dead.

"I did knee the other one in the balls. But that didn't hold him off for very long. It also pissed him off." I said rubbing my cheek.

Edward stomped on the brakes. Thank God there was no other car around. "He hurt you? Before he stuck his dirty hand up your skirt attempting to…did he?" His tone was dangerous.

"Don't get angry. But yeah. He slapped me. Pretty hard, I might add." I said.

He took his hand to inspect it. "There's going to be a bruise…" He murmured.

His cold hand felt amazing on my blazing cheek.

He started the car again and parked at a restaurant called La Bella Italiana.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "I'm taking you to dinner."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay…"

I saw my friends leave the restaurant. They all looked really worried and were pacing outside of it.

"You better stop them; I don't want to track your other friends again." There was definite threat in his voice.

"Guys!" I called out.

"Aubrie!" They all shouted and ran at me.

"Where have you been?" Lauren demanded, her voice coated with worry.

"What happened to your cheek?" Shae asked.

"Why is Edward with you?" Molly winked.

"I got lost. Then I ran into a light post, reading. After that, I ran into Edward." I lied and explained. It sounded convincing. My friends would believe it, too. They think I never lie.

"Would it be all right if I join you guys? Aubrie and I haven't eaten…" Edward said sheepishly. I think all my friends just swooned. I think I just did.

"Sorry, we already ate." Angela admitted.

"Oh, well is it okay if I take Aubrie home then? That way you don't have to wait until she's done." Edward said in an irresistible voice.

"That works! Have fun Aubrie, Edward!" Jessica chirped. When Edward had looked away, Jessica mouthed 'Call me when you get home'.

Edward walked me to the restaurant, his hand on the small of my back.

The female hostess was very good at her job towards Edward.

"A table for two?" Edward asked, his voice kind of alluring.

She led us to a table that could sit four and it was smack dab in the middle of the most crowded area.

"I'm sorry; could we get something a little more private, please?" Edward asked, looking at her with a half crooked smile. Bella's favorite. I like it, too. But my favorite is his full one.

"Sure," she purred. She led us to a secluded booth area.

"Thank you." Edward responded, sliding in.

"You shouldn't do that to people." I said, gazing at the menu.

"Do what?" He asked, staring at me intently.

"Dazzle people to get your way. It's not fair." I replied, looking into his eyes with a slight smirk on my face.

He looked confused.

"Don't act like Mike. You know you have that effect on people." I said with a full smirk on my face now.

"I dazzle people?" He raised his eyebrows.

It was weird hearing him say the word dazzle. "Yes, duh. How else do you think you get your way all the time?"

He ignored my question. "Do I dazzle you?"

The smirk was gone from my face and I looked at the menu. "All the time."

The server walked up. "Hello my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?"

Edward looked at me. Way to put me on the spot.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I said. I thought about ordering a Coke like Bella did, but Coke is gross.

"Two Dr. Peppers." Edward responded.

"I'll be right back with that." She left with one more smile towards Edward.

I went back to reading the menu.

I noticed Edward staring at me. Okay this is getting old.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, still staring intently.

"I feel great. A little hungry, a little thirsty. But great." I replied.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold, afraid…?"

"Nope. Not even a little bit. Grateful I'm alive and my virginity is still intact, but nope, none of those." I responded.

He cleared his throat at the word virginity. Oh grow up.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to go into shock." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't count on that happening." I mumbled as I was still debating on what to order.

"Aubrie! You watched me kill a guy and you were almost raped. You're not even the slightest bit in shock?"

"Not really. You killed a guy, but it was an accident. You were just trying to get him off of me. And it worked. I told you, I'm grateful." I said.

"Have you been in these type of situations before?" Edward asked.

"No way. My life was considerably boring before I moved here."

"Hmmm…"

"Are you done with the questions?"

"I'll feel better once you have some food and sugar in you." Edward replied.

The waitress came and set down a basket of breadsticks and our drinks. I greedily sucked down at least half the glass. I love Dr. Pepper.

"Are you ready to order?" Her back was to me and was talking to Edward.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'd have the pepperoni pizza." I said loudly.

She looked weird as she wrote that down. She looked at Edward, ready for his answer.

"Nothing for me." He said. Of course he can't eat anything.

"Let me know if you change your mind," she purred before walking back to the kitchen.

"She's weird." I said when she left.

"Drink." He commanded.

I did and I finished off the glass. He pushed his towards me. "Thank you kind sir." I said before sipping his too. He noticed a few of my shivers from the drink.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Well, from the soda." I replied.

"Don't you have a jacket?" His tone was disapproving.

"No, it was sunny when I left."

Edward then started shrugging off his jacket, he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I replied, slipping it on.

"The color blue looks good on your skin." He said.

"A compliment? From Edward? And we're not fighting? Someone call the press!" I joked.

"We haven't fought in a long time." He brought up.

"Maybe because there's nothing to fight about."

"I beg to differ. I just think we came to respect each other's opinions."

"Or stop the snide comments. Have you realized we haven't fought since we became friends?" I said, realizing my words as I said them.

"That is true. We should've been friends a long time ago." Edward said, smiling my favorite smile.

"We would've. But someone was trying to fight my company, remember?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so cryptic-"

I raised an eyebrow. "And were were doing so good…"

"We are doing good. Isn't this the normal banter between us?"

"I guess. I like it." I smiled.

"Me too." He agreed.

I nibbled on a breadstick as he watched me intensely.

"What'd I say about watching people while they eat?" I scolded.

"I guess I'm waiting for you to go into shock." Edward replied.

"But I'm not going to."

"A normal person would."

"Since when have we agreed that I am normal?" I asked.

"True. But still, you were in some serious danger back there, Aubrie." Edward said.

"I acknowledge that. I just feel very safe with you." I confessed.

"This is more complicated then I planned," he furrowed his eyebrows.

Wait this reminds me of something…oh yeah the book. Might as well as go along with the rest of the dialogue.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are light, like a topaz color." I said from the top of my head.

"What?" His voice showed he was stunned.

"And you're crabbier when your eyes are black. I expect it then." I continued. "I have a theory about that."

His eyes narrowed. "Theories? You have theories?"

I nodded vigorously. "Tons. A lot of them make sense and I bet they are correct. You know how I am with my bets." I winked, thinking back to the first day.

"Well, I have theories about you, too." Edward said back.

This really caught me off guard. "Oh?"

"I think you aren't exactly who you say you are."

"And my friend, you are correct." I said.

That surprised him. "Really now…"

"Yes, but that's a secret. A secret no one can know, for now anyways. I suppose I'll have to tell you soon enough." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't like lying. Around you especially. I want to be completely honest with you."

"You're making me feel bad…" He trailed off.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I've been keeping things from you too." He confessed.

"But Edward, I think I know most of them." I said cockily.

"Okay then. Give me your best theory."

"Here and now? No, I'll wait for the best one in the car. I'll give you my second best one."

"Go for it." He leaned back, ready for whatever comes at him.

"You can read minds." I said, simply. I sipped my Dr. Pepper in victory.

The waitress came and dropped food in front of my face. "Did you change your mind?"

"Nope, but some more soda. Thanks." His voice was tight again.

She went away and he looked…well expressionless.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"You're not very good at hiding it from very observant people. How else could you have found me? Follow my scent? No, you read other people's minds." I stated proudly like I came up with it myself.

His face was priceless when I said the scent thing. "Well if I did read minds and I was looking for you, why didn't I just read your mind?"

"You can't read my mind, duh. That's why you talked to me in the first place. It bothered you." I said, eating my pizza.

"How do you know all these things?" He asked.

"I told you that is a secret to be kept." I replied.

"Fine, then I won't tell you anything else." He said stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter what you tell me. I already know all these things. Weren't you listening before?" I said.

"I don't like that." He said bitterly.

"Like what?" I asked, taking another bit of my pizza.

"You know my life and I don't know yours. That bothers me. I don't like not having an upper hand." He said, clearly in a bad mood.

"Sorry. If it helps, I'll tell you part of it in the car if you stop pouting."

He was instantly in a better mood. That made me laugh. "That curious huh?" I asked him.

"You have no idea." He said.

"So what brings you to Port Angeles?" I asked, half joking because I already know the answer of course.

"You already know." He accused.

"Sure, but I'd like to hear it from you." I replied.

"Well to be honest, I was following you." He said, looking for a reaction.

"Why?" I asked.

"You cause a lot of problems and troubles. In such a small town, too. I had to make sure nothing would happen. Of course I stepped in when they did happen." Edward said.

"Of course." I agreed.

He narrowed his eyes. "You should take that as an insult."

"But I won't. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now. I do seem like an accident magnet, don't I?"

"No, I changed that. You aren't a magnet for accidents; you are a magnet for trouble." Edward said seriously.

"I guess so." I laughed.

"Well anyway I was worried something was going to happen so I just drove around town, reading your friends' thoughts. When you left, I tried to follow you. But after the book store you lost me. I had no clue where you were going. And I wanted to stay discreet." He explained.

"You need to work on that one, buddy. I saw your Volvo six times." I said.

"Looking for me, weren't we?" Edward teased.

I blushed then looked at him determinedly. "I missed you terribly."

"Oh no. We're deeper than I thought." He mumbled.

That's when it dawned on to me. I do love Edward Cullen. I now know why Bella is like the way she is in the books. It was almost impossible not falling for this guy.

"So how'd you find me again?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable. "I followed your scent."

I burst out laughing. It sounded silly, especially coming from his mouth. "Go on." I said once I was done with my laughing fit.

He narrowed his eyes. "Then I heard what those bastards were thinking. I saw your face in one of their thoughts. It took me a while to find you, but I did. Just in time, I might add." He growled.

"My bad. I did try the best I could to escape." I protested.

"I know you did. And like I said before, you should be proud of what you accomplished." Edward beamed, like he raised me himself.

"Do you do this a lot? Play hero?" I asked, eating more of my pizza.

"No. I've always kept to myself or to my family. As you can tell, you're probably one of the first people that I am friends with. It's nice, but dangerous." He said.

"I've also never tried so hard to keep a specific person alive before. You are just special, I guess." He continued.

I smiled. "That's probably the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me."

He laughed his mesmerizing laugh. "What, keep you alive?"

I nodded. "You've saved my life so many times. And it's not like I'm a hazard to myself or anything. Trouble finds me."

My plate was empty, my pizza was gone.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

I nodded and we got in the car.

He pulled out getting on the street. Then he looked over at me. "Now, it's your turn."

Oh boy. How do I tell the person I love that there is four books about our love life and his family?

**Author's Note:**

**I'm super happy that everyone likes this story so far! Please review, it always makes my day!**


	9. THEORY

THEORY

"What do you want to know first? My biggest theory? Or how I know?" I asked.

"Well, let's go with your biggest theory, first. Just to see how much you know." He said carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Well your name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The shock on his face was priceless. "You are seventeen; however you were born in 1901 in Chicago. Your parents died of the Spanish Influenza and you were going to, too. But then Carlisle, your doctor, saved you. By biting you and turning you into a vampire. Yes, a vampire. After that, there was Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. You read minds, Jasper can feel and control emotions, and Alice can see the future."

He was speechless. Maybe I should've started off a little bit more lightly.

"Sorry, that was too much." I mumbled, looking out the window.

It was silent for five minutes, "Edward, please say something." I begged.

"Like what?" He growled pretty harshly.

I winced at his cutting tone. "Like what you're thinking."

"I'm trying to decide if you're a threat to my family or not." His tone not lighting up a bit.

"I swear I'm not! Don't you even want to know how I know all those things?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

Edward looked over at me and softened his tense features. His hand reached over to caress my face. "Please don't cry, Aubrie."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. You're a big part of my life and I can't lose you. Not that we finally just got to know each other." I said.

He looked angry. "You're crying because you're afraid of losing me? Not because you're afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you? If I was scared of vampires, I would've stayed away from you. I've known who you were from day one." I said.

"But you should be scared of me! You should've stayed away from me! You saw what happened back there. I meant to punch a guy, just to get him off you. I ended up killing someone! Things can happen if we're friends. What if I wanted to just comfort you with a hug and end up suffocating you?"

I snorted. How unlikely. "You don't give yourself much credit. My blood sings for you. You are so attracted to it, you almost killed me the first day we sat by each other in Biology. It's not like normal humans, it's different with me. And look! You are with me right now, in a car."

"How do you know these things?" He asked, his tone was desperate.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise me one thing." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

"This can't change anything. I like you being my friend." I replied.

"You have a horrible sense of character." He said.

I'll take that as a yes. "Okay so back in my old world in Missouri, there was this book series called the Twilight Saga. The series consisted of four books."

"Old world?" His eyebrows were furrowed.

"I believe I am in a different world, I know ridiculous. But that is the only thing that can really explain my situation. Please take notice, my life has done a complete 180. I didn't expect any of this." I said, sniffing a little bit.

"I still don't understand, but okay." He replied.

"Well, the books were about a coven of vampires and how they pretend to be human. There really is no plot, actually. Werewolves get involved, but that's pretty much it to the books." I lied. He doesn't need to know about Bella yet.

"The books were about your family, Edward. I noticed it from my first day of school. They were really popular in my old life. Movies were made about them and everything. You were the most popular, though." I said smiling, but I continued. "Well, when I found out I was moving to Forks, the place where the books took place, I was excited. I don't know why, but I was. But then my first day of school was strange. There were characters from the books in the school. I thought it was a joke, at first."

"Wait. You're telling me there is four books all about my family and myself. Our secrets, stories, everything. And millions of people know about it?" Edward asked, he looked a little bit disturbed.

I nodded. "But you're safe. No one knows about them in this world. I feel like I like leaped in the books or something. There is no way to explain what I've experienced."

"I honestly don't know what to think." Edward asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you or anything. It kinda happened. I was actually planning to not talk to you, to avoid all this. But you sucked me in. You're intriguing. You're also slightly different then in the books." I said.

"I don't really act the way I've acted around you before," he admitted. "Maybe that's why."

"Well, in the books you're always so serious and brooding. But in this life, you're funny and smiley with a hint of serious and brooding."

"How do you know when events are going to happen, though? You always seem like you expect things to happen. Like you knew I was following you around in Port Angeles." Edward asked.

"With my knowledge about your family and vampires, I become extremely observant and you become extremely predictable." I lied. I don't think he should know about the love thing yet.

We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Look, I know this seems like this is unbelievable and crap. But it's true. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." I said.

"I know I should never talk to you again considering about my condition. But just because you know about my family and our entire existence doesn't change anything between us." Edward said.

"You do realize I don't care that you're a vampire. I know you're a good one." I said.

"I know you know." He said, smiling.

We laughed for a while.

"Look, I'm still sorry." I said lamely.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Sorry for knowing? Sorry for sucking you into my mess? I have never lied to you about anything I told you in the past." I said.

"I believe you," he whispered.

"I just don't know how I wound up in one of my favorite books." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"That is curious, isn't it? Are you in the storyline or just in the setting with the same characters?" He asked.

"Storyline." I said quickly.

"Is it just like the books?"

"I think it was supposed to, but I messed a bunch of things up already. Also, some characters that are here aren't in the books. Like Trevor and the cheer team."

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you're dreaming."

"Maybe. In that case, I don't want to wake up." I said cheekily.

He grinned at my cheekiness. "I don't want you to wake up either." He said, looking at me.

"Thanks for finding me tonight. I would've been a goner if you didn't come rescue me." I said softly.

"You did pretty well by yourself. Just for future references, don't knee any guy down there again."

"Oh, I know! Learned my lesson. It just pisses them off more." I said.

He laughed at me but then got serious again. "You do realize I'm not going to let you out of my sight much."

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

He laughed. "You're too much, Aubrie."

I smiled. "I know I am. But you like me that way."

"So, do you want to go back to your old life?" Edward asked after another few minutes of silence.

"I don't think I can. It would drive me crazy knowing all this is real, and not being able to find it again. Plus, I've found some things here I'm not willing to give up." I said looking at him.

He pulled into my driveway, but I don't think either of us is willing to let me go inside.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. It's rainy tomorrow." He explained.

I grinned. "I know. But do you promise to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise. Do you want us to link pinkies to make it official?"

I raised an eyebrow but linked my pinky with his cold one. "Goodbye Edward. Thanks for everything."

"Thanks for explaining. It makes me feel a lot better that you trust me with that." He said.

"It makes me feel better that you trust me to know."

"Quick question. Are you a fan of the books?" He asked.

"Huge fan." I answered.

"Was I your favorite character?"

"Totally! Much cuter than I imagined too." I winked.

He smiled his full smile, my favorite. "Do you think I could read the books?"

I pretended to think about it. "Absolutely not!"

This caused him to scowl. "Why?"

"I told you I was in the storyline. This could change the future, and we are not going to do that. I think I've been punished enough for changing a little already." I explained. Plus, he can't know there's supposed to be a Bella.

"Fine." He grumbled.

I got out of the car and turned to walk away.

"Aubrie?" His voice rang out.

I turned around at him expectedly. "Yes?"

"Sleep well." His voice was so alluring, it took almost everything I had to not go back into the car and kiss him.

"Thanks. You too." I joked.

I could still hear him laughing as he pulled out.

I walked up to the house and sighed as I closed the door. Only time will tell that if he will be mine.

"Aubrie?" My dad asked.

"Hey Daddy." I greeted, walking into the living room.

"You're home early." He commented, watching some ESPN show.

"I am?" I questioned. It felt like it was 11 o' clock.

"It's not even nine yet." Dad said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Everyone found dresses and accessories." I replied enthusiastically.

"Are you okay? You look…drained." Dad commented.

Yeah, emotionally drained. Almost got raped, fell in love with a vampire who now has a new understanding for me, and my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm going to head up." I said, going up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and put my dead phone on its charger. Five minutes later it was filled with text messages. A lot from the girls. The first twenty were very frantic asking me where I was and if I was lost. The last few were very suggestive about Edward and I's date.

I giggled and decided to tell them all about it later.

I showered and put on a long night shirt and some shorts. I brushed and dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

I got in my bed and thought a few interesting thoughts.

First, Edward is really a vampire. He's not some book character, but real. He can suck blood, run fast, and stop vans from squishing humans. Second, he wants to suck me dry more than anything. It's probably dangerous hanging around him all the time. Third, I am in love with him and nothing can stop me from it. I crave him, all the time. And I wonder if he loves me too.

**Author's Note:**

**I love reviews, they warm my heart! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Please go to my profile to vote who should Aubrie. Thanks a bunch, love you guys!**


	10. INTERROGATIONS

INTERROGATIONS

When I woke up the next day, I was trying to make sure I was still in the book Twilight. My talk with Edward was true; I did think I was in some alternate universe or something. I can be dreaming, too.

The dreaming thing scared me. I don't like the thought of all of this being unreal and could be ripped away from me just like that.

I got up and straightened my long brown hair. I put on my Miss Me jeans and a long sleeved purple v neck.

I then put on my Uggs and went downstairs. Dad was already gone today. So I ate my breakfast in peace.

I walked outside with my backpack and shivered at the cold. I couldn't wait to get some heat.

The silver Volvo made me stop in my tracks.

Oh right! This is when we ride together. I'm such an idiot.

"Good morning?" I tried to act confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to ride with me, today." He flashed a smile.

I smiled back. "Sure! Thanks."

I slid in the warm car and happily sighed. He ran inhumanly fast to his side of the car and sat down.

"So what caused this?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight. For your safety and my selfish purposes." Edward grinned, pulling out of the driveway.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Edward asked the famous question, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm…"

"Don't edit either!"

"I don't edit much." I said.

"I beg to differ." He said.

"I only edit the part you don't want to hear." I replied.

"What are you thinking, uncensored?" Edward asked, his joking tone coming out.

"I'm thinking how good this car smells and how I wish that all of this not to be a dream."

"You dream about me?" He asked.

"All the time. Before I met you and after I met you." I said honestly.

"So I was your favorite character?"

I laughed. "Yes. You were the one I fell in love with in the books. I liked Emmett, too."

He scowled at that. "Emmett?"

"He's always funny!" I defended him.

"But I was your favorite, right?" He asked.

Oh my God, he's not going to let this go. "Yes you are and always will be my favorite."

"Good." He smiled.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"They took Rosalie's car. Ostentatious, isn't it?" My eyes scanned the parking lot for the red BMW convertible.

"Cool wheels." I said.

"We try to blend it, but drastic times cause for drastic measures."

"You don't succeed in the whole blending in thing. I do feel bad that your family had to take their own ride in order for you to drive me, though." I honestly said.

"Well, I'm breaking all the rules now. They don't like it." He said.

"They don't have to." I replied, lost in his eyes.

"That's what I'm thinking." He said, smirking.

We got out and started walking to my first class. I didn't know his was nearby.

I passed my group who was staring at me like I was dyed green.

"What are you going to tell Jessica?" He murmured, following my gaze,

"Huh?"

"Jessica's mind. She's waiting to ambush you in class. What are you going to tell her?"

"That depends. What does she want to know?" I asked.

He grinned. "That's not fair."

"No, not sharing what you know isn't fair." I said.

He pondered this. "Fine. She wants to know if we're secretly dating and how you feel about me."

"Jeez. What should I say?" Playing innocent. That's the way to go.

"I suppose you should say yes to the dating, it's easier to explain. If you don't mind of course." Edward said, his eyes wide and bright.

"Trust me, I do not mind one bit." I said.

He laughed at this. "And the second one…I'll be waiting to hear that myself." Then he walked away.

I grumbled incoherently and he turned around. "See you at lunch, Aubrie."

I walked towards my classroom and out my books down. I wonder what I'll say to Jessica…

"Hey Aubrie." Mike greeted.

"Hi Mike."

"How was Port Angeles?"

"Port Angeles was awesome. Jessica got a really cute dress." I replied.

Mike's face visibly brightened up. "Did she say anything about our date tonight?"

"She said she was really excited for it." I said, smiling. Mike is finally more interested in Jessica. This is good.

I paid attention as Mr. Mason went on with the lesson.

The morning passed by quickly and I ended up in Trig faster than I thought I would have.

Once I sat down, Jessica practically jumped on me with questions.

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened last night?"

"Like I said, we bumped into each other on the boardwalk over the bay. I kinda got lost, and he offered to buy me some dinner. He was asking what I liked and I said Italian. He drove me to the restaurant and you guys were there. He bought me dinner and drove me home. It was nice." I explained. Over half that stuff was lies, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth, now can I?

"Was it like a date? Did you guys plan it?" Jessica asked.

"I guess it was like an unexpected date. No, we didn't plan it. But it had all the date elements in it." I said smiling.

"What was he like?" Jessica asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Very gentlemen like. We had a heart-to-heart and he didn't judge me. We're closer, now." I answered.

"Better than Trevor?" She asked.

"Way better than Trevor." I drug out the way as long as possible.

"So, he picked you up for school today?"

"Yes. That was unexpected, also." I replied.

"Are you guys going out again?"

"He's driving me to Seattle this Saturday because he thinks my truck is the cause of global warming." I said.

"Oh. My. God. You are going out with Edward Cullen." Jessica practically screeched.

"Shh…" I said, trying to stop her from jumping up and down.

"Has he kissed you?" She asked.

"It isn't like that." I replied, a little bit disappointed.

She looked disappointed, too. "But he must like you!"

"I don't know…he's always bipolar." Ha, take that you eavesdropping vampire.

"But you guys would be so cute together! He's so intimidating, though…" Jessica said.

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's completely gorgeous for one." Jessica said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But there's so much more to that. He's smart, funny, and a gentleman. He's the whole package. He may not be perfect, but I feel like his flaws cancel out mine."

"Oh my God. You guys need to get together!" Jessica instructed.

I blushed and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"So you like him, then?" Jessica giggled.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Like more than a friend? Because you keep on insisting you guys are friends." Jessica said.

"Yes, I really like him. Like like him. More than a friend like him." I answered. How more blunt can I get?

"How much do you like him?" Jessica asked, raising her eyebrows at my answers.

"Way too much. It actually scares me how much." I answered, looking down.

"Why?"

"Because I know it's more than he likes me. And I can't really do anything to change that." I added the 'For now' part mentally in my head.

When Mr. Varner told us to stop talking, I prayed a thanks to the Twilight gods. Jessica was getting too much information. So was Edward.

After class I sidetracked Jessica with Mike's and I's very brief conversation about her and their date tonight. This kept her busy all through Spanish.

At lunch she saw Edward approach me in the line.

"Okay, you're totally not sitting with us. Go fly little birdie, fly with Edward Cullen!" Jessica said.

I laughed at her excited expression. "I don't even know what you say sometimes."

She giggled and sauntered off her our group.

"Hi." I looked up to see Edward full of amusement…and irritation? Oh yeah, he heard what I said.

"Hey." I replied.

I grabbed a tray and automatically reached for my orange juice. I grabbed a tray of french fries, a slice of pizza, and two mini oranges.

"Someone likes oranges?" Edward commented as I bought my food.

"Absolutely! I'm obsessed." I said.

I sat down at a secluded table and Edward followed me with his own tray with just a slice of pizza.

I decided to make him suffer. "What would happen if someone dares you to eat human food?"

"You're a curious one, aren't you?"

"Please." I batted my eyelashes and looked at him innocently.

"You're going to be the death of me…" He murmured before taking a bite off his pizza. He chewed and swallowed. His face of disgust was priceless.

"You're too kind to me. I already knew what food tasted like to you. It was in the books." I giggled.

He feigned shock towards me and broke out into a grin. "Did you, now? That deserves some time of punishment."

"And that would be…?" I asked.

He reached across the table and pulled my face towards it caringly. His topaz eyes were looking deeply into my blue ones. His thumb ran over my chin longingly. What the…?

"I get to dazzle you." He whispered before pulling back.

My face must've been stunned because he was howling with laughter.

I scowled. "That wasn't very nice."

He looked over my shoulder. "Jessica is looking at us very intently. She's going to give you a play-by-play at P.E." The name Jessica brought back some irritation to his features.

Here we go…

"Better than Trevor, huh?" He asked ever so casually.

I nodded slowly. "Way better, remember?"

"And sometimes I do come off as bipolar, don't I?" It was his turn to scowl.

"Well, how else am I supposed to describe it? Mood swings?"

"Something you said to Jessica, well I didn't particularly like it." Edward started.

"You're not supposed to like everything I think." I replied.

"But you knew I would be listening."

"I thought you wanted to know everything I was thinking, uncensored?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"You're quite good at arguing."

"I learn from the best."

He leaned closer to me. "Do you really think you care more for me than I do for you?"

I blinked. "Are you trying to dazzle me or what?"

"Sorry." He replied quickly before leaning back again.

"I didn't know if you were doing it on purpose or not. I really can't think coherently when you do it."

"Just answer my question." Edward said.

"Yes, I really do think that." I admitted.

It was silent. I opened my orange juice and drank half of it from thirst. I started to peel my orange when Edward finally spoke.

"You're wrong." He said.

"You can't know that." I scoffed.

"What makes you think so?"

"Well aside from the obvious, I feel like any moment from now you are just going to say goodbye and never see me again. Like you don't want to deal with me." I said.

He nodded, considering my answer. "What do you mean 'aside from the obvious'?"

"I'm pretty ordinary compared to a sexy vampire," I said quietly. "Well, other than the near death experiences."

"You don't see yourself clearly." He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't need a buildup pep talk."

"Oh but you do. Why would you not think you were beautiful? Because you are. Even compared to a sexy vampire." Edward said.

"Truthfully?" I asked.

"I want the truth." He said.

"Well, I think it all started after Trevor cheated on me. Talk about a major blow to the self-esteem." I whispered quietly.

"Aubrie, whatever that bastard did to you was a huge mistake. He knows it, too. You don't know what the whole male population was thinking when you walked in on your first day." Edward said, looking at me intensely.

"Okay, okay. Enough." I said, this was getting embarrassing.

"And for the goodbye thing, that shows I care for you more." He said triumphantly.

"I don't think so."

"Don't you see? I care the most because I'm willing to do it. If leaving is the right thing to do, then I could do it. Your safety means more to me than anything, Aubrie." Edward explained.

"But how does that prove anything? I would do the same, but you're not going to be in any danger."

"Well, too bad so sad." Was his comeback.

I rolled my eyes. "You're too protective."

"I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He reminded me.

"But leaving would let me out of your sight." I said.

"But that's the thing, if it's the danger I'm trying to protect you from, it would follow me and not mess with you."

"Whatever. I care the most." I said, eating my orange slices.

He sighed angrily but let the conversation go. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice there, did ya bud?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to go to Seattle that day or is it just an excuse for your admirers?"

"God, you were really annoying when you cut me off so Tyler could ask me out!" I ranted.

He laughed. "If I asked you, would you go with me?"

"Probably. Weren't you listening earlier? I like like you." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. But back to my question."

"No, I wasn't really planning on it. Any alternatives?"

"Well, the weather is supposed to be nice and I try to avoid the public eye when that happens. You could stay with me, if you want." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to play checkers?"

"No, silly. I could show you what happens to me in the sun, although you probably know already. But wouldn't seeing it in real life be better on a movie screen or imagination?" He asked.

I nodded excitedly. "Very much so."

I ate some more and decided to ask him a bold question. "So how were the bears?"

"It's weird you knowing all this stuff." He said looking at me with curious eyes.

"I think it's really strengthened our friendship, don't you think?" I said brightly.

He laughed at my expression. "I suppose so."

"So how'd your family take the news?" I asked.

"Some better than others. We ultimately agreed that if you wanted to expose and hurt us, you would've already."

"You know I would never do that to your family." I said.

"I know that. They are interested in the books, however. Emmett especially. He wants to see the movie."

"Maybe some time when I know the entire first book is done. I don't want to affect the future. I've done enough already." I said.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"You will in time. I promise." I vowed. "So what's your favorite to hunt?"

"Mountain lion." He smiled.

"Delicious. Almost as good as oranges, I bet." I said sarcastically.

"Better." He argued, pretending to not pick up on my tone.

I laughed at our conversation. Man, I love him.

"I mean, I guess the woods do well here. There's a surplus of deer and elk so they do." Edward explained.

"Oh, I know! What's with that? No fun in herbivores! Bring on the carnivores all the way." I said.

"It's an outrage, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Totally." I agreed, finishing off my orange juice.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please." He said.

"I'm thinking about how I love our conversations." I said.

"They are the best, aren't they?" He agreed.

I smiled and got up from our lunch table and noticed everyone else is gone.

Why does that always happen when I'm around him?

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty, chapeter 10! I've actually written 15 chapters, but I want to be ahead of the game. School's really kicking my butt right now, which almost gives me no time to write. Ughh... Anyway please review! They mean a lot to me! Also check out the pole on my profile page if you have time or you're into that type of stuff. **

** Thanks, love y'all!**


	11. COMPLICATIONS

COMPLICATIONS

Everyone was watching Edward and me as we walked in to the classroom. Mr. Banner was in the back room getting the VCR and TV, so we were good.

I sat down and Mr. Banner came and hooked up and popped the tape in the VCR. The lights went off and I was suddenly aware of a buzzing of electricity.

I looked over to see Edward sitting like a couple of centimeters away from me.

I gulped and put my hands on the table to avoid from touching him.

He grinned at my sudden urges and placed a hand on top of mine.

As the opening credits began, Edward was playing with my fingers, rubbing his thumb over my palm, basically exploring my hand with his cool one.

I looked over at him and smiled. He winked. I tried to pay attention to the video, but Edward was very much distracting.

Much too soon, the lights came back on and Edward let his hand drop from mine. I had no idea what I just saw.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward commented.

We walked to Gym with mindless chatter. "Goodbye," I said once we reached the gymnasium.

He reached up a hand and softly touched my face, a trail from the corner of my eye to the edge of my chin.

"Goodbye Aubrianna." He murmured in his sexy, low voice.

I was very weak in the knees as I walked into the locker room. Damn dazzling vampire.

Coach announced we would be starting out games of badminton. I frowned at that. I wasn't very good at it and therefore thought it was a stupid sport.

"Hey Aubrie, wanna be partners?" Mike asked.

"What about Jessica?" I asked.

"She's with Lauren, I already checked." Mike said.

I breathed a sigh in relief. "Oh, so I'm second choice, aren't I?" I joked.

Mike didn't get it. "Of course not!"

I almost facepalmed myself. "Alright, I gotta warn you. I'm not very good."

"No worries, Aubrie. I'll save you." He said in his best super hero tone.

The games sucked. I missed the little birdie every time it was passed to me. I would also trip, hit myself in the head, or let go of the racket and it would fly, usually hitting Mike somewhere.

One time I actually hit Mike in his "junk". Poor guy. Mike was still a rock star, though. He may be dumber than a sack of potatoes, but he knows how to be athletic.

At the end of gym, Mike and I were declared champions. Mike hooted and hollered. He even lifted me up on his shoulders and started to sing "We Are the Champions". Jessica's face killed me.

"Mike! Put me down!" I scolded. He put me down and I looked at him, pissed off.

Lauren came stomping over. At first I thought she was angry at me, but then she started hitting Mike. "You idiot! If you dropped Aubrie, she could've been out for the rest of the season! You can practically kiss our competition goodbye!"

As Lauren was still hitting Mike, I met Edward outside once I changed back into my old clothes. But an obstacle was in my way. A blonde obstacle.

"You and Cullen, huh?" He asked.

I scowled. "That's not your business."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to!" I exclaimed, bewildered.

"He looks at you like…like you're something to eat!" Mike said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

I couldn't hold it back. This line cracked me up in the book and the movie. My sides still hurt from laughter as I met Edward.

"Hey you." He greeted.

"Hello. What's up with you?" I asked, my stomach getting those butterflies.

"Newton's getting on my nerves." He muttered darkly.

"You were not listening again, were you?" I asked.

"I've never seen you so clumsy before. Badminton not your sport?" He said angelically.

I groaned in frustration. "You're unbelievable!"

"I'm sorry, Aubrie. But you got me addicted to you in an unhealthy way. How do you expect me not to listen?" Edward asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to walk towards the Volvo. I was definitely pouting.

"Aubrie, come on." I ignored him. I kept stomping to the Volvo.

All I could think about is how embarrassing it was for Edward to see me something I'm not good at. At all. But I wasn't really mad. I knew he would be listening in. But that doesn't mean I get to play around with it a little bit.

I opened the Volvo and looked out the window as Edward got in the car.

"Are you still mad?" He asked.

I huffed and still looked out the window.

"Look Aubrie, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "I'm not really mad. It's humiliating, but I knew you would most likely listening in. You don't have to do anything."

"You're a very good liar."

"I suppose so. I've never really gotten caught lying before, even when I was a kid. I don't know if that's good or not."

"For me, it's not good. I can barely tell if you're telling the truth or not. Makes it harder to figure you out." Edward said.

"You're not exactly Honest Abe, either. You happen to be a fantastic liar." I said.

He grinned. "I know. Years of practice."

"Question. How are we going to do the driving arrangements for Saturday?" I asked.

"Depends. Does Officer Swan know where you're going to be and who you'll be with?"

"I don't know. I'm still debating on whether to tell him or not." I said.

"I think you should tell him!" Edward practically snapped.

"Okay, sure. I'll tell my protective father that I'm spending the day with a gorgeous boy who happens to be a vampire."

"You don't have to tell him the whole truth." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm thinking about telling him about you, though. Makes things easier and I don't like to lie to my daddy. But why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Some liability to bring you back." Edward said, glancing in my direction for a reaction.

"You're not scaring me." I said.

"I know you think you know everything, but I don't think even a book can explain on how your blood lures me in and how bad I want to drink it." Edward said quietly.

Oh I think there is a book. It's called Midnight Sun, buddy.

"No, but I have the general idea. And you're with me now, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. I'm getting better with my control," Edward said. "But still, tell your dad that you'll be with me. Say we're dating or whatever."

"Alrighty. That makes things a whole lot easier." I said.

We made some small talk before we finally got to my house. "Thanks for everything. Tomorrow I have cheerleading, so…"

"I can stay after and watch or something." Edward volunteered quickly. Really quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to watch me cheer?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "It's kinda your thing. It'll be nice to see you in your element."

I considered this. "I guess so. Goodbye Edward, see you tomorrow."

I got out but Edward's icy hand stopped me.

"Oh Aubrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow it's my turn to ask the questions."

I smiled. "Okay. Have fun with that." I walked to my door and he sped off.

That night Edward was in my dreams. I knew for sure he was watching me, and all I wanted to do was talk to him. But I know that wouldn't necessarily go over as smooth as I would like it to be, Just opens another can of questions about how I know stuff and it gets closer to the Bella issue.

So I was pretty much faking being asleep until three in the morning. To say I was tired that morning would be an extreme understatement.

I put some foundation on to cover the bag under my eyes. I curled my long hair and put on some skinny jeans, a red blouse, and my Sperry's.

"Good morning." I grumbled.

"Tough night?" My dad asked.

I nodded and yawned.

"Well about this Saturday, did you find out who you were going with?" He asked, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Actually yes. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen. He asked and I couldn't refuse." I answered.

"Edward Cullen? That boy that saved you from the van?" My dad questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes Daddy. He's really sweet and such a gentleman!" I reassured him, eating my orange quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go to work. I want to meet this boy sometime, though."

"Alright Daddy. Have a fantastic day!" I said.

A few minutes later, I was ready to go to school. I stepped outside and saw his Volvo in my driveway. He waited in his car. I walked over and slid in.

"Good morning." His voice always has that silky effect on it. "How are you today?"

"Super-duper." I replied, still a little bit sleepy.

He looked at my face. I felt like he could see right through the foundation and see the bags underneath my eyes. "You look tired."

"Couldn't sleep very well last night." I said.

"Neither could I." Edward teased.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "You're a dork, but I do suppose I got more than you did."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me a dork before."

"Then I'll be your first. Anyway, what'd you do last night?" I probably had the wicked gleam in my eyes. I already know.

He chuckled. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask the questions."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple, hands down." I said immediately.

"Why?"

"That's been my favorite color since birth. I love it."

"Alright then… favorite movie?" He was looking at my reactions.

"That's a hard one, but I'll have to go with the Fast and Furious series."

"Why?" His lips were twitching, like he was fighting a smile.

"I love action movies and this just happens to be my favorite. It has a great plot, hot guys, beautiful cars, and great action sequences. Transformers movies are pretty good, too." I explained.

"No chick flicks?"

"I can deal with them, but they aren't my absolute favorite things in the world. I guess I'll have to be in the mood. That hard and heavy stuff can be too much sometimes."

"You're a very different girl…" He trailed off.

"I never said I was normal." I defended myself.

"It's not a bad thing! Favorite song?"

"Now that's not fair."

"Why not?"

"I literally love everything and anything. Just no heavy metal or screamo. If you play that, I would probably jump out of the car."

"Favorite flower?"

"It's a tie between orchids and lilies."

"No roses?"

"Way too cliché." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright then. How about food?"

"Do you even have to ask? Oranges!"

"Drink?"

"Orange juice."

"Ice cream flavor?"

"Orange sherbet."

"Fruit?"

"Now you're just trying to be funny." I laughed.

He laughed too. "TV show?"

"Dance Moms."

"That's terrible."

"Have you seen the show?"

"Well, no."

"Then you should not judge."

"Favorite book?"

Oh boy. "I like the Harry Potter and Hunger Games series. The Twilight Series is probably one of my favorite too."

Once his laughter finally down he asked, "Are you religious?"

"That was random. But yeah, I am very into my faith. I'm Methodist and go to church almost every Sunday and I'm involved in my Youth Group." I said.

"Interesting…" I don't really know Edward's take on God and all that.

We finally got to school and he kept asking me questions as he walked me to English.

By lunch, he was talking about my life in my old world. "Any car?"

"I was a very spoiled only child and had a purple Camaro." I said.

"Any boyfriends?"

"Yes. His name was Adam. We were childhood best friends and eventually got together when I was like thirteen. When I moved away, we broke up." I said.

"You guys sound like the stereotype soul mates." Edward said bitterly.

"Adam is definitely not my soul mate." I said, laughing at the thought of it. I do miss him, though.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, when I moved away I wasn't really hung up on it. He had a controlling issue. He liked to know where I was all the time and he couldn't stand it if I talked to anyone else besides him, even my friends. Do I miss him as a friend? Of course. As a boyfriend? Hell no."

"Were you smart in your old school?"

I scoffed. "I am proud to say that I was on top of my class, very much."

"What's your favorite kind of chips?"

"Salt and Vinegar."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald."

"Why?"

"It's my birthstone and I just love it. It's way better than diamonds, but I don't mind them either."

"Favorite candy?"

"Starbursts. Mike and Ikes when I'm sad."

"When you're sad…?"

"It's a comfort thing," I shrugged.

"Favorite fast food resteraunt?"

"Sonic. I love their Cherry Limeades. Another comfort thing. I also like Chick-Fil-A."

He went on with more of the questions, although this time we were back to my childhood. He asked more about my friends and a lot more about Adam.

At gym, Mike was still working the whole badminton thing. I ended up hitting myself in the face with a racket, trying to swing. I groaned in frustration.

"Here, let me help you." Mike said.

He came at me from behind and put his hand over mine and helped me swing through the motions. I know he was enjoying this a lot more then he should, but I did appreciate it because it improved my hits greatly.

Edward was rather irritated when he walked me back to his car. I think it was because of the whole Mike thing.

On the way home we talked about worsts. Worst kiss, worst date, worst rumor, worst day, worst birthday, worst movie, worst song, and worst sport.

"Badminton is probably the worst sport. I'm usually decent in sports and this one just sucks for me."

"I can tell."

"You were listening again…" I trailed off.

"Mike liked having his hands on you." He said disgusted and angrily.

"I bet. But he did help me with my swing." I defended Mike.

"Why are you defending him and letting him have passes on you?!"

"Why are you so angry? He's just my friend and he knows that's all we're going to be." I grumbled at him, pissed off Edward is acting this way.

"I'm sorry Aubrie. It just drives me crazy that he can put his hands on you to teach you and I can't."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to teach me how to play badminton?"

"To come to think of it, no. That's pretty much a lost cause." Edward teased.

"Whatever."

Then he kept rolling with the questions. This time he wanted to know about Missouri. What makes it pretty, what makes it ugly, what's it like in the Midwest, and all that stuff.

We talked for hours and the sky was getting dark. "Are you done?" I asked.

"No, not even close, but your dad will be home soon."

I looked at the clock to see my dad should be driving home from work soon.

"It's twilight," Edward murmured. "It's the safest time of the day for us. But also the saddest, in a way. Then end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"

"I love night time, and matter of fact night is my favorite time if the day. I love the mystery and the beauty behind it. I also love the stars." I said.

"Your dad is around the corner…"

"Do you want to stay for dinner? You don't have to eat, of course. But my dad wants to meet you. I told him you're taking me out on Saturday and he's just a tad bit protective."

"Sure," then all of a sudden he tensed up. "Not good." He muttered.

"What is it?" I asked. His jaw was seriously clenched.

"I don't think I can stay, another complication." He said glumly.

"Okay, goodbye. See you tomorrow." I said, turning to open the door.

He took my hand and caressed my face. His topaz eyes were gazing into my blue ones. "Have a wonderful night, Aubrie. Get some more sleep, too."

I smiled and stepped out into the rain. I saw Edward pull out of the driveway before speeding off. I saw another car coming in, but it was a tiny black one, not the police cruiser.

"Hey Aubrie!" A husky voice captured my attention.

"Hello Jacob." I smiled and greeted.

I saw Billy get out of the car, with the help of Jacob. I looked at Billy to see if he recognized Edward and if he knew he was right here.

He looked at me back and the look in his eyes answered my questions mentally.

Yes, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the update for today. I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. Hahaha anyway please review? I'm not one of those people that say "give me (insert number) reviews and I'll update" but I really do read all of them. I got in trouble in class today, because I was reading one during her lecture, lol. But yeah. Reviews? And if you have time, please vote on who you think should play Aubrie. xoxoxo**


	12. BALANCING

BALANCING

"Billy!" Charlie said. We were still all out in the rain. They were talking to each other loudly as we got in the house.

Everyone was getting settled and making small talk, I just kinda stood off the side uncomfortable.

"This is a surprise," Charlie said, taking Billy's coat.

"It's been too long." Billy replied. "I hope it's not a bad time." He was looking at me.

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game."

"I think that is the whole plan here, Charlie. We heard about our new flat screen which is convenient, because our TV broke." Jacob answered.

Billy shot Jacob a look. "And of course Jacob was so excited to see Aubrie again."

Jacob blushed and scowled.

Uh-oh. I think this kid has got a crush on me. I don't get that because I've never really had a conversation with him. We've had a few 'Hey, what's up' kind of things but that's pretty much it.

I went into the kitchen to make us some dinner. I decided grilled cheese is good. I was cooking the sandwiches when I sensed a presence.

"How's it going?" Jacob asked.

"It's going. How about you? Dad was telling me you were fixing up a car…"

His eyes lit up visibly. "Yeah, it's not finished though. Got a few parts to find. The hardest one so far is this thing called the master cylinder."

"I'll be on the lookout." I said, flipping the sandwiches.

He laughed. This guy was so easy to talk to.

When the grilled cheeses were done, we all ate in the living room. We watched the game together.

"That was fun, Charlie." Billy said. I was still adjusting to people calling my dad Charlie. It's weird and kinda unnatural.

"Come up for the next game." My dad invited.

"Sure, we'll be here." His eyes shifted to mine. "You take care, Aubrie."

Do I hence some double meaning in those words? Why yes, yes I do.

But I held my ground. "You too, Billy."

They left and I went to go upstairs. I took a shower, blow dried my hair to its natural wavy state, and changed into an oversized t shirt and underwear. I've never really like wearing pants to bed.

I slept way better that night. I didn't even have time to think about Edward watching me, because once my head hit that pillow, I was out.

When I woke up, I was in a glorious mood. It was Friday! I wore some extreme ripped up skinny jeans. Like the rips came up all the way to my upper thighs. I wore a Mizzou t-shirt from Missouri, and my neon Vans. I straightened my hair and it came down to my belly button. I've always preferred my hair long. I did my usual make up routine, barely any at all. Just some mascara and a tiny bit eyeliner.

I walked down the stairs with a spring in my step.

"Good morning to you too, Aubrie. Someone is in a good mood." My dad said.

"Fantastic mood," I corrected. "It's Friday."

"Have a good day at school, sweetie."

"Bye Daddy." I ate my orange and walked out and into the Volvo.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked.

"Amazing. I must've gotten a good nine hours in. How was your night?" I asked.

"Absolutely pleasant." He smirked. Oh yeah, it was so pleasant because he was watching me sleep. I wonder what I said…

He went back to his questions. He asked more about the people that are in my life. My friends back home, my friends here, my mom, my dad, my crazy aunt, my weird uncle, my strange cousins. Trevor, Adam, my pets, my grandparents and my teachers.

He took a particular interest in my love life. I wonder why…. *insert winky face here*.

"So besides Adam and Trevor, any boyfriends?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, I started dating Adam at thirteen and we didn't break up until last August. That doesn't give me much room to date anyone else." I explained.

"Why Trevor? Why not anyone else? You pretty much have everyone wrapped around your little finger here at Forks." Edward said at lunch.

"I don't know. The only other guy that I was interested in didn't show interest back. Trevor was the first to sweep me off my feet."

"Who was the other guy?" Edward asked.

You! He's such an idiot. "That's not relevant. Next question."

"I should've let you drive yourself today," he announced randomly.

I sat down the orange juice bottle I was drinking. "Why?"

"I'm leaving after lunch today."

"Lame! But have fun." I said.

He cracked a smile. "Your truck will be here with the keys in the ignition. Unless you're afraid it'll get stolen…"

"Stop dissing my truck. It's more of a man than your Volvo will be any day." I said.

"That hunk of metal? Please." He said, laughing.

"Where will you be going?" I asked, toying with my fruit snacks.

"Hunting. If I'm spending the whole day with you tomorrow, then I better take as much as precautions I can. You can still back out, you know." Edward said.

"I don't want to unless you want to."

"I don't want to."

I smiled pleasantly. "Then it's settled."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Well, okay, this is crazy, but I've never seen a sunrise, like ever. And I really want to." I proposed, leaning in for excitement.

"You want me to come to your house before sunrise?" Edward asked looking at me oddly.

"It's not like you need the sleep anyway! I just thought it'd be cool." I defended.

"No, it's a good idea. It's just that most girls aren't willing to give up their beauty sleep to see a sunrise." Edward said.

"Well, I don't need the beauty sleep, duh." I joked flipping my hair.

He laughed, "You're such a narcissist."

"You know it."

"So I'll be on your doorstep bright and early at 4:30 am." Edward said.

"That early?" I groaned.

"It's before sunrise and I have the perfect place to watch it. Do you not want to do it?" Edward asked smiling.

"I do, I do. But that's such an ungodly time of the day."

"Will Charlie be there?"

"Probably not. He usually leaves at like four for fishing." I said.

"And he knows where you'll be?" Edward asked.

"Well, he knows who I'll be with. I didn't tell him about a vampire taking me to the forest thing. Although he does think we're dating." I answered.

"What's one more person?"

"I suppose we do keep up that reputation… What are you hunting tonight?" I asked.

"Whatever we find in the area. We aren't going very far."

"And you're going with Alice because the rest of your family hates me…" I guessed with the help of the book.

"They don't hate you…they're just curious about you. They also don't know how to approach you." He explained softly.

"I didn't think I was that intimidating." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No, no," he laughed. "They don't understand my fascination with you."

"Neither do I," I replied.

"You don't see yourself clearly. You are probably one of the most interesting people I have ever come across. And I come across a lot of people."

"I think you're just teasing now." I accused.

"Because I can read minds and I have been alive for a decade, I think I can understand your nature. Humans are very predictable to me. But you, you are different. You always surprise me." Edward said.

"I can say the same for you." I replied.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response.

"Well I've read all about you in a book series. A very detailed book series, I might add. I thought I would know everything. But I don't. You are very different." I said.

"Good or bad?"

"Good, you got more personality. Take it as a compliment." I smiled.

"I have to leave now." Edward announced.

"Probably best, too. We got that stupid Biology movie to finish."

All of a sudden, Alice got up from her seat and walked over to our table.

Edward greeted her, not looking away from me. "Alice."

"Edward." I love her high voice.

"Alice, Aubrie. Aubrie, Alice." Edward introduced us.

"We already know each other." Alice answered, but still shaking my hand.

I smiled slyly at her.

"Oh? You never thought about it." Edward said, curiously.

"No way, brother. My private thoughts. I'm not going to let you peak." She winked at me.

"Aubrie, help me out." Edward pleaded.

"No! It's our secret. Not yours."

"You guys are so mean." Edward pouted.

Alice and I laughed and did a high five.

"I regret introducing you two." Edward muttered.

"You didn't introduce us, Edward. We already told you that." I said.

He grumbled moodily as Alice and I laughed again.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Nearly. You should wait for me in the car." Edward said. Alice left the cafeteria.

"Should I say 'have fun' or is that the wrong sentiment?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, have fun works as well as anything." He said smiling.

"Okay, have fun!" I said.

"I'll try. And you, you be safe." Edward instructed seriously.

"Safe in Forks? What a challenge."

"It is for you. I cringe at the thought of what can happen to you while I'm gone."

"Goodbye Superman. Even the heroes need a break once in a while." I said.

"Remember, what if I am not the hero, what if I'm-"

I cut him off. "the bad guy. Yeah, yeah we all know."

He rolled his eyes at my antics. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"At four thirty." I grinned.

"You're really excited about this sunrise thing, aren't you?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be there tomorrow." He vowed. Then he caressed my face then left the cafeteria.

I love him!

In Gym, Mike wished me a good time in Seattle. I wished him a good time at the dance.

After cheer, I saw my truck parked in his usual spot. I shook my head because I remember that my keys were in a random pair of jeans in the laundry room. I wonder how much trouble they went through…

There was a white piece of paper on my desk. I had a brief fan girl moment before opening it. In his elegant handwriting were the words inscribed:

_Be Safe._

His handwriting is way less girlier in real life.

I sighed happily the whole way home. I showered and went to sleep early. It would be four thirty in the morning when he comes, after all.

I woke up at 3:45 to give myself enough time to get ready.

I straightened my long hair carefully. I wore some dark wash skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I slipped on my Converse, knowing I'll be doing some walking.

I barely put on any makeup and I made sure to move quietly throughout this whole getting ready thing. I wanted to make sure Charlie didn't know I was up this early to hang out with Edward Cullen. He probably wouldn't allow it.

When he left around 4:05, I ate my orange and played with my phone until I heard the doorbell rang. I grinned and went to answer it.

I opened the door to reveal his smiling face. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." I noticed the backpack hanging off his shoulders. "What's that?"

"You'll see." He smirked. "Come on now." He led me to the woods in my backyard.

"We won't be driving?" I asked.

"Nope. Follow me."

We walked the trail a little bit before we went off of it. "Edward…"

"Trust me, Aubrie." He put his hand out and I took it. We held hands as he led me through the dark forest.

We walked in comfortable silence most of the time. It had to be around 30 minutes later when I grew impatient.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too slow. We won't make the sunrise in time." I said with my tone filled with sorrow.

Edward sighed. "Here hold this back pack." He handed it over to me.

It was kind of heavy, but I managed to put it on my back.

"Okay, now hop on my back." He instructed.

I raised an eyebrow but did it anyway, wrapping my legs around his hips.

Then he started running. Running doesn't seem like an appropriate word. He was moving inhumanly fast and probably going at the speed of light.

We got there in maybe 7 seconds and I saw the edge of the meadow. I hopped off his back and peered into it. It was still kinda dark but I could make out the pretty flowers. I could also hear a stream nearby. It was so beautiful.

"Woah," I whispered.

"We got to get going, the sun is rising, like right now." Edward said, pulling me from my gaze.

"How are we going to see it? I mean the trees are kinda in the way…" I said.

He smiled and dropped the backpack on the floor. He picked me up bridal style and started to climb the tallest tree

I held on tight and looked into his concentrated topaz eyes. We got to the very top of the abnormally tall tree. The view was amazing and the sun was just about to rise. You can see the lightness about to come through.

We got settled and the only way comfortable was him behind me while I sat in between his legs.

Then I saw my very first sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter...sucks. Ugh, I tried changing it but it turned out even worse. Whateves. Tonight I plan on writing ****_tons _****more. Review please!**


	13. CONFESSIONS

CONFESSIONS

It was beautiful. It was also one of those silent moments when words cannot express on what you're looking at. The view was amazing, also.

At one point I did turn around to look at Edward. We put our foreheads together and I whispered a thank you.

After an hour of just looking, the sun was fully up and Edward jumped down with me in his arms.

"That was amazing! You're amazing!" I said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

"Okay, now show me what you look like all sparkly." I commanded.

He unbuttoned some of his shirt and stepped more directly in the sunlight.

He looked uncomfortable at my staring but I literally couldn't stop. The movie made it seem so girly and the book didn't give it much detail.

He was beautiful.

All too soon, Edward stepped over towards me, out of the sunlight. He grabbed the backpack and unzipped it. There was a blanket, a lunch box, and a bottle of orange juice.

He spread out the blanket and sat down in the sunlight. He began to sparkle again.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me? You will be doing the eating, after all." Edward said.

I walked over and sat down. "Seriously you're out doing yourself. This is probably one of the best days ever. And it's only six in the morning."

He laughed, "Open the lunch box."

I did and there was an orange, marandrian orange slices in a container, and starbursts. But only the orange ones.

"I think you're finally understanding my obsession." I said, sipping my orange juice.

"No, I still don't understand it. But why not help you crave it more?"

"Good one."

After I finished with my little orange breakfast, we laid down.

He had shut his eyes. This made him look like he was sleeping or tanning.

I was just staring at him like a creeper, at one point I gave up trying not to touch him and started to play with his hand.

It was silky and soft. Smooth, but still hard. I put it up extremely close to my face to analyze where the sparkles were coming from.

When I looked at him, I saw he was watching me. "I hope you don't mind…" I trailed off.

"I don't. You can't imagine how good it feels."

I smiled and started to trace a pattern from his hand, to his elbow, to his shoulder.

"So you aren't scared of me?" Edward teased.

I gave him a flat look. "No. I know what you're capable of."

"Do you now? But did you know I thirst for your blood?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Ah…but I don't think you do. You probably don't realize the danger of this situation."

I rolled my eyes. "It can't be that bad."

His eyes snapped open in anger and jumped up. He was all the way to the edge of the meadow now.

Oops wrong answer.

"I'm tired of you down grading this whole thing! It is bad! My nature makes me want to kill you more than anything else! And of course you had to be extra special and your blood just has to call for me. Twenty-four seven." Edward growled.

"Sorry." I said.

"But you aren't. You think you know everything because of those stupid books and you don't! Every time I smell you it's like a slap in the face." Edward kept going.

I popped up from my seat now. "I don't think I know everything!" I protested angrily.

"Yes you do." He argued.

"Oh my God. I'm not going to have a little argument with you like we're seven. Talk to me when you get done with your stupid hissy fit." I spat, laying back down, facing away from him.

After a few moments, I felt him sit down next to me.

"Please don't be mad at me." He whispered.

I didn't do anything. He's going to have to do better than that,

"Please, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He said, now putting his hand on my shoulder.

I still stayed silent.

"You really are stubborn, huh? We were doing well with the no arguing thing…" Edward said.

I turned around. I had to laugh at that.

"Forgiven?" He asked.

I nodded. "I forgive you for being a butt head."

"A butt head?"

"A butt head. You were being one and you can't deny that." I said smiling.

He considered this. "What are you thinking?"

"You don't want to know." I whispered.

"Yes, I do." He pleaded.

I bit my lip. "I don't want you to get angry again."

"I vow to you, Aubrianna Laraine Swan, that I will not get angry." Edward said.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about how afraid I am. Afraid because, well, I want to stay with you forever. But I can't, for obvious reasons."

"That does pose as a problem. Wanting to be with me. It's not really in your best of interest." He said.

I frowned. "Don't tell me what is in my best interest."

He ignored me. "I should have left a long time ago. I should probably leave now. But I don't think I can."

"Don't say those words! You cannot leave!" I said, looking him straight in the eyes. I'm so attached to this guy; even the thought of New Moon scares the shit out of me. And him actually saying those words? It almost made me go hysterical.

"More reason why I should. But don't worry, I'm very selfish and I crave your company too much."

"I'm glad." I sighed in relief.

"Don't be! Remember, it's not just your company I crave."

"Can you elaborate on that? I don't know what you mean." I actually do know what he means, but I really want him to say the heroin line. So romantic!

"How do I explain? Hmmmm….You know how everyone enjoys different flavors? Some prefer chocolate ice cream, other prefer strawberry?"

I nodded slowly, egging him on.

"Sorry about the food analogy, I'm trying to think of a way…I got it! Okay so if you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of a hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac- and filled the room with its warm aroma- how do you think he would fare then?"

"Uh…so that's how it's like?" I asked.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should've made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

Eeep. Here we go. "So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Yes, you are _exactly_ my own brand of heroin."

I just swooned. He's so romantic!

"So did you feel this way on the first day of school?" I asked. I was seriously intrigued.

"Kinda sorta. I was never in a room alone with you, nor did I have to be close to you. I knew there was something about your scent that I liked, but I didn't know it was that strong. Not until that day when we had to be Biology partners." Edward said. "You must've thought I was possessed."

"I didn't though. Remember, I helped you out there." I said, recalling that fateful day. It seemed so long ago.

"Ah you did, didn't you? I think that scared me most of all. Knowing about my family and I. But I made excuses that you probably thought I was sick or something. But when I came back, you kept dropping serious hints. I never met such a human so infuriating." Edward said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I think I got so excited that I forgot to think before I spoke."

He chuckled. "My family didn't quite get you, either. But they didn't get why I was so hung up on you, also. I didn't either, but I think I know now. No one, human or vampire, acts the way you do to me. You put me in my place and keep me on my toes.

"Then of course you got nearly crushed before my eyes. I told my family the reason why I saved you was because if I hadn't saved you, if your deliciously alluring blood had been spilled right before me, I don't think I could've stopped myself from exposing my family and I. But that was an excuse. The whole time when you were about to be crushed all I could think was, 'Not her.'"

We were silent for a moment.

"And then you were completely charming when I caught you and at the hospital. Just drew me even more in." Edward said.

I cringed. "How's that charming? I probably acted like an ass."

"I told you, you keep me on my toes. I love every personality you have, even your dirty mouth."

I blushed.

"The next day after the hospital, you were infuriating again. Dropping just enough hints, not too much or not too little. You were pushing my buttons. Then I snapped. Seeing you cry was probably one of the worst things I've ever seen. I had to comfort you, even though we were supposed to be mad at each other." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Let's not speak of that again. I hate crying." I grimaced. "Also, that was really embarrassing."

Edward laughed. "You're too funny. Anyway, I tried to ignore you after that, because I knew I was growing addicted to you. Your scent, personality, everything. But I knew I couldn't talk to you, because I probably would have hurt you."

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Aubrianna," he pronounced my name so flawlessly I shivered. "if I were to hurt you, emotionally or physically again, I don't think I could live with myself. Seeing you cry was very painful, and knowing I was the reason made it unbearable."

I looked at him as he moved closer to me and started to play with my hair.

"Also hurting you physically was something I couldn't risk. Seeing you, still and cold, never to blush or say something snarky or dirty again, would upset me greatly. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

Oh Lord. Here we go. We're going to declare our love for each other.

"You already know how I feel. I would probably rather die than stay away from you." I paused, thinking about what I just said and I meant it. "I'm an idiot." And I was. I am doing almost _exactly_ what I said I wouldn't do, act like Bella.

He let out an enchanting laugh. "You are an idiot."

We were silent as I played with his hands and he played with my hair.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb…" Edward said.

Another fan girl moment!

"What a stupid lamb." I sighed happily. I don't care if I'm an idiotic farm animal, as long as I am with Edward.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." Edward said, although I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, can I ask you two questions?"

"You just did."

I groaned. "Alright, can I ask you four questions?"

"Oh sure."

"What can I do, to help make the whole thirsting for my blood thing easier?" I asked.

"Well, the smell of your throat…"

"The smell of my throat?" I was just slightly disturbed. Never really given much thought on how dangerous it was to date a vampire.

He laughed and placed a hand on the side of my neck. "Be very still." he whispered. Then he made me lean back.

Oh God.

He placed his cold cheek on my throat. His hands slid down the sides of my neck and down to my shoulders. Then he turned his face, his nose skimming my collarbone. He then placed his face gently against my chest.

Awww. He was listening to my heart!

"Ah," Edward sighed. I guess he likes listening to it.

We stayed there for a long time in silence. All too soon though, he released me.

"It's won't be so hard again." He said.

"Was it very hard for you?" I asked.

"No it wasn't as bad as nearly as I thought it would be. You?"

"It was definitely not bad for me!"

Edward smiled at my response. "Feel how warm this is." He put a hand on his usually icy cheek. But it was feeling relatively warm.

"Don't move." I whispered.

He laid back and was completely still. Eyes closed and everything. I rolled over to my stomach to get closer. I then began to trace my finger over his beautiful face. Over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and his lips. Then I began to play with his ears, tugging on them just a little bit. That made him smile. I then pulled away, not wanting to push him too far.

His eyes snatched open with full of emotions, but I could detect some anger.

"I wish you could understand the hungers I have for you. Hungers that I don't even understand- that are foreign to me." Edward said.

"I think I know what you're talking about." I said, smiling coyly.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"Pssh…like I know. I've never felt this type of longing with anyone besides you." I said truthfully.

"Not with Adam or Trevor?" Edward asked.

"No, not with them." I said.

"Are you lying? Because you happen to be a very good at lying." Edward accused.

"I'm not lying! I promise."

"Hmmm…" Edward said, closing his eyes.

I leaned down cautiously, then practically crawled on top of him. I laid my head down at his chest. I could hear him breathe but there was no heartbeat. That made me kind of sad.

I closed my eyes and listened. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me closer, if that's possible.

He held me for a really long time. We made some small talk for a few hours before I realized it is probably almost three or four. I spent almost twelve glorious hours with this boy and I couldn't get enough of him. But I should probably get going…

"You have to go." Edward guessed.

"Yeah, my dad will be probably home soon." I said.

We packed all the stuff in the backpack and I put it on my back. I then jumped on his back and we were off.

We reached my house in a few minutes. "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

I nodded, excited. "I love it. It makes me feel like I'm flying."

He laughed at my childish attitude. I hopped down from his back and we walked into the house.

"Can I get you anything?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Aubrie, while I was running, I was thinking about… about something I wanted to try."

I was still. Oh my God, he's going to kiss me.

Edward hesitated, as if to see if this was safe, before he slowly pressed his marble lips to mine.

I waited a little to kiss back, to make sure I wouldn't react as wildly as Bella did in the book.

But when I kissed back, his response surprised me. His hand was on the back of my head and he pulled me closer. His lips were suddenly urgent and didn't even hesitate to turn this kiss into a French one. I was so caught up, I couldn't think of a coherent thought. He felt _so_ good. Way better than anyone could ever describe or imagine.

I had to pull away to breathe and to collect my thoughts. He is one hell of a kisser!

"Sorry." Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not! I just pulled away to make sure I wasn't pushing you." I said.

"You weren't. I felt like I was pushing you! Aubrie, that kiss was my first in a while, so sorry if I lost a little control." Edward said.

"No, please lose control more often!" I said.

We laughed.

Then all of a sudden the door opened. "Aubrie?" I could hear my dad's voice fill the house.

I glared at Edward and quietly hissed, "Thanks for the warning."

He just gave me a little shrug of the shoulders and a mischievous smile.

"Hi Daddy!" I said getting up from the couch to greet him.

"Hey baby. Who's this?" Dad asked, looking at Edward.

"This is Edward Cullen, the one I told you about. He took me out today." I explained.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward said politely, shaking my dad's hand.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Sit down boy." My dad said.

Oh Lord help me and Edward and have mercy.

"Yes sir." Edward answered.

"Okay, what are your intentions with my girl?" Dad asked him.

"Oh God, Dad!" I exclaimed.

"I want to date her. Don't worry sir, I'm extremely old fashioned." Edward answered in an angelic voice.

My dad was surprised. Edward didn't even sweat. I think my dad admired that. "Oh, okay. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Actually I got to go home to my family." Edward said, getting up.

"I'll walk you out." I said sadly.

We went to the front lawn. "Is he watching?" I asked.

"Nope, he went to his room to shower. He trusts me." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"So you really have to go?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll probably be back in around thirty minutes after a brief hunting session." He explained.

"How are you going to come in?" I asked.

"I spy on you a lot, since there isn't much to do at night. I'll just go the normal way." Edward admitted, scratching the back of his head. Nervous habit?

I raised an eyebrow, "You stalk me?"

"You're really cute when you sleep. You talk and sometimes walk." Edward said.

"Oh God. I don't even want to know what I've said." I muttered, embarrassed.

He held my face so I could look at him. "Don't be embarrassed. If I could dream, it would be all about you."

"Okay lover boy. The sooner you go, the sooner you come back." I said.

"Goodbye Aubrie."

"Goodbye Edward." I reached on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

He ran off and I went inside.

**Author's Note:**

**I haven't posted in a long time, but I got good reasons. My laptop broke and all my docs were swiped. I had to rewrite this one. I tried uploading as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. MIND OVER MATTER

**Pre-Author's Note:**

**Lol so this is usually the monumental chapter where Bella finds out more about the Cullens, they're powers, , since Aubrie and I'm assuming most of you have read the books, I don't find it quite necessary to write that info and put it in the story. So, this is the finishing product. Mostly a filler chapter...**

MIND OVER MATTER

I reheated some lasagna for myself and Daddy. I left his in the microwave and went to go shower. I blow dried my hair quickly and changed my clothes. I had an oversized Royals T-Shirt and some underwear.

I contemplated on wearing something else, but he's watched me sleep and this is my usual getup.

I told Daddy that I was going to bed early because I was tired after today. He wished me a good night.

I waited in my bed and on cue; Edward came crawling through my usually open window. He laid down right next to me in bed.

"Nice outfit." He smirked, playing with the hem of my T-shirt.

I shivered. "Well, I debated to wear PJ's but I choose to go with comfort. I don't like wearing pants to bed."

Edward's eyes darkened and he cleared his throat. "This is so unreal." Edward said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How so?"

"Here I am, in the room of my dream girl. She is more blunt and stubborn than I thought she would be, though. She also has a potty mouth. I didn't count on the whole wanting to suck her blood thing, either…"

"Okay, I get your point." I said.

"Although it's getting way easier to be close and alone with you." Edward admitted, putting a hand through my ridiculously long hair.

"Good." I snuggled closer to him.

After a few moments of him holding me, I was getting restless. I wanted to kiss him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, the exact opposite actually. You're driving me crazy."

"I do?" He was grinning cheekily.

"Would you like some snaps?" I snapped my fingers for effect. "A cookie perhaps?" I asked sarcastically.

He just laughed.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have church tomorrow. I didn't go last weekend, plus I really love my church. Do you think we can go tomorrow?" I watched his facial expressions carefully.

"I don't see why not. I'd like to see what you are like in a church environment." Edward teased.

"I'm the same! Well…uh…minus a few of the cussing." I said, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." Edward whispered lovingly, caressing my face.

I made a face. "You have very strange taste on what is cute."

He laughed and brought me closer to him, if that was even possible.

He sighed after a while. "It's going to get harder…" He said quietly, mostly to himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Well, before I jumped into this relationship, I made sure that if it got too much I was able to end it. Now, I'm not quite positive I can." Edward explained.

"You cannot leave!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"Trust me, I probably can't. Bring on the shackles-I'm your prisoner."

"I'll be your heroin if you'll be my prisoner?" I offered.

He laughed, "I like that."

"You are too happy and romantic. What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"Isn't this how it's supposed to be? Glory of first love and all that? It's incredible, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in pictures, and experiencing it." Edward said.

"Very different." I nodded.

"For example, the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it a bunch of times in different plays and movies. I thought I understood the emotion pretty clearly. But hearing about all your exes, and Mike getting all up on you? Nearly drove me insane." Edward growled the last part.

"You do know you have nothing to be jealous of, right? Especially Mike? The kid is dumber than a sack of potatoes. I like my men with substance." I declared, kissing him on his nose.

He smiled. "You are too adorable."

"I try…"

Suddenly, he stiffened. "Lie down." He hissed.

He disappeared and I rolled over to my side, pretending to sleep.

My dad peeked in, watching for a few seconds, then he closed the door and left.

Edward laughed as he gathered me in his arms. "You are so perfect."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone is extremely sappy tonight." I said.

"I can't help it, I'm just so _happy_." Edward said.

I looked at him weirdly. "Are you high?"

"High on love, my sweet."

"Okay, no. Stop right now." I laughed. "I don't even get why you like me so much, to be honest."

"Are you insane? Why would you think that." Edward said.

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Just tell me. Please?" Edward begged.

"Okay, but keep in mind I'm not one to be super insecure. Like yeah sure, I mean every now and then I think my pores are too big, or if my nail beds suck, or even if I think my hairline is weird!" I snickered at my own joke.

He looked at me like I was cray. "What are you giggling about?"

"C'mon, Mean Girls. Ever seen it?" I asked.

Edward shook his head slowly. "Can't say I have."

"We'll have to watch it together some time… anyway as I was saying. Like yeah, I know I'm not perfect, but I'm not one of those girls that need constant reassurance that I look okay. But I can't help to feel like an ugly cockroach next to Rosalie…"

"Aubrie, you know I think you're gorgeous. And Rosalie, yeah, she's beautiful and all, but her personality isn't even close to as beautiful as hers. You got the whole package, my Love." Edward said, pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"You're really sweet." I said.

"You're really pretty, by the way." Edward said.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"So you agree?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I was confused.

"You think you're really pretty?" Edward said, pretending to be bitchy.

"So you have seen it!" I accused, laughing.

He laughed with me. "Yes, I have."

We talked about really nothing for a few more minutes.

"You should probably go to sleep if we're going to go to church." Edward said.

"It's like _maybe_ eight o' clock." I protested.

Edward chuckled. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you did get to ask about my favorites. I think it's only fair if it's my turn." I said.

"Okay, ask away."

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue."

I groaned.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"That is such a cliché." I told him.

"Fine, well my favorite color combination is blue and gray."

"That's slightly better. Favorite genre of music?"

"I am quite fond of classical music. I do like some Indie, too." Edward replied.

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Hmm…I am afraid I'd be called a cliché."

"It's definitely diamond, then. Favorite movie?"

"From your generation?" Edward asked.

"Preferably." I smirked.

"I liked the Dark Night. There's a lot of movies I like…"

"You are pretty much the average person…er, vampire." I whined.

"Sorry I can't be interesting enough for you." Edward teased as he pulled me in tighter.

"What was life like when you lived in Chicago?" I asked.

"Pretty interesting. The industrial revolution was going on, which was a big controversial thing back then. I don't remember much, but I do remember my dog. Her name was Mabel."

"Awww, that's so cute." I said.

"Did you have any pets?"

"I had a dog when I was born til I was about 12. His name was Clark."

"Would you want one now?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably. I love animals. But the poor dog would be so alone. Charlie's at work a lot and I cheer." Plus he might suck its blood whenever I'm away. Good thing Edward can't read my thoughts.

"True."

"Question, what do I talk about when I sleep?" I asked.

"Well, you say a lot of things. You talk about your mom a lot. You talk about rain, Trevor, Adam, Jacob, me, cheer…"

"Wait back it up. I haven't dreamt about Adam in forever." I said.

"You talked about a couple of weeks ago." Edward said.

"How much do I talk about you then?" I asked, even though I know the answer already.

"Hmmm…a few times." Edward said.

"How much is 'a few'?" I questioned. I pretty much dream of him every night.

"72."

"You counted?!"

Edward nodded proudly. "And I'll be counting tonight, too."

"Pretty confident I'm going to dream of you, aren't you?"

"Baby, I _know_." Edward said.

I scoffed. "Just watch, I won't tonight."

"You are, though. Especially after tonight." He pointed out.

Ugh, he was right. "Whatever. You know if you could sleep, you would dream about me."

"I agree 100%." Edward said.

I was kidding around, but Edward was serious. He's so sweet!

"I was joking, you know."

"I wasn't." He said, playing with my fingers.

"Hmmm…you seem more comfortable touching me. Aren't you scared you're going to take a big bite out of me or something?"

Edward laughed. "No, it's easier now. It's still something that you should be worried about, but easier."

I rolled my eyes. He better not get into broody Edward. "Why do you think it's easier now?" I said, playing along with the books.

"I don't know, mind over matter?"

"I have a serious question!" I said, thinking back to the books and what Bella asked him.

"Tell me."

"Can vampires marry?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, Rosalie and Emmett probably has married 23 times. Why?"

"Well, what if we want to? Is it possible? Would you even allow something like that?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"What do you mean 'allow something like that'?"

"In the books, you were very against marrying humans. You weren't a prick to humans or anything because you thought you were better than the humans, you just thought humans are fragile and sacred. You didn't want to rob them of a proper human life."

"I guess that's true. But you seem all in for this relationship, and I'm way in deep. There's no going back for me. I love you, Aubrie. I love you so much that I don't know who I would be without you." Edward said.

Wow, this conversation has been _super_ serious. I don't think we've ever gone this long without joking.

I touched his face and smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned in and gave a soft, sweet kiss.

I pulled back looking at him.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" he asked, playing with my hair.

I blushed. "Stop telling me that! You're going to get my ego super big."

Edward chuckled and we talked a little bit more.

"You should probably go to sleep now." Edward said.

I sighed. "I guess, try not to listen while I'm sleeping."

"Sweet dreams, my love."

I snuggled closer to Edward as he hummed a song. A song that I predict is my lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I know this chapter isn't one of the best I've ever written, but that's because it's just small talk mostly. I really hope y'all are enjoying the story. Your reviews make my day, so keep reviewin'. (Could that be used as a verb? lol don't know) Love every single one you!**


	15. THE CULLENS

THE CULLENS

I opened my eyes and saw the gray, dim light through my window. I groaned and rolled over. I can kiss the sunny weekend goodbye.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair natural." A voice said.

I jumped. I forgot Edward stayed the night. He was rocking in the rocking chair staring at me.

I smiled. "G'morning."

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head. It's 8:54 in the morning." Edward clarified.

I groaned. "I _should_ get ready for church." I flopped over to my stomach.

"C'mon Aubrie, wake up." Edward cooed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm awake, Edward. I just can't _get _up."

"I could help." I could definitely hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'd like to see you try." I mumbled, snuggling more into my comforter. "You're hot and I may be madly in love with you, but my bed always comes first."

Edward paused for a moment, trying to see if what I was saying held truth.

I felt weight press down on my bed, and I tried to hide underneath the covers.

He rubbed my back soothingly, "Aubrie, baby, it's time to get up."

I made a noise. "Are you trying to make me go back to sleep?"

"You haven't even looked at me today. I'm dressed up for church." Edward said.

I immediately snapped my head in his direction and looked him over. He was wearing a plaid dress shirt and khakis. He looked so hot.

I licked my lips. "You should dress up more often."

Edward laughed, picked me up, and sat me on my feet.

I yawned and stretched. "I guess I'm up now."

Edward nodded proudly.

I went to my closet and picked out my outfit. I took out some floral tights, an Aztec-y patterned pencil skirt, tight long sleeve black shirt, and black heels.

I got dressed quickly in the bathroom. I opened the door, to let Edward know he was welcome, but started to curl my hair.

Edward stepped in, looking mystified to what I was doing.

"So the thing heats up, you wrap your hair around it, and it just makes a curl?" Edward asked.

I gave him a flat look. "For someone that is supposed to be smart, you're really not."

"Supposed to be?" he questioned.

I nodded. "In the books, you were like a genius."

"Just in the books I'm a genius?" Edward asked, looking at me playfully.

I smirked. "Well, I guess in the movies too."

Edward pretended to be offended.

"I'm just kidding, you are really smart in real life too." I said, hugging my pouting boyfriend.

"I really want to read these books." Edward said.

"That's a negative space ranger," I replied, curling my hair. "You can see something though once I get done with my hair."

Edward waited patiently until I curled the last ringlet.

He followed me into my room. I got on my hands and knees and pulled out the cardboard cutout of Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen.

"What the hell?" Edward said slowly.

"Edward meet Edward." I grinned, shoving the cutout to Edward.

"This is who played me?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "He's a very good actor. You should see who plays Bel-Alice. They look almost identical." That was a close one, I almost said Bella!

"You have a cardboard cutout of me?" He questioned, poking 'Edward'.

"I would have gotten one of Emmett, but they ran out." I teased.

"Ah, I see. The next best thing, I suppose." Edward joked back.

"Exactly."

"Can I see the movie?"

"No."

"Why? I really want to." Edward's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Maybe after all the events from the first book are done, but that's a maybe."

"Why don't you want me to read these books or watch them?" Edward questioned.

"We're going to be late for service." I said, going down the stairs. I grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

"Are you going to answer _any_ of my questions?" He was starting to get annoyed with me.

"I will, in the car. Or else we are going to be late. You wanna drive?" I said tossing him my keys.

He grinned and we got in my truck. "Spill."

"Well, in these books there are a certain chain of events that…need to take place. If I tell you, you might want to prevent them because they might not sound ideal at the time, but the ending of the books is good!" I explained. Oh God, he's going to ask more questions. I might as well just tell him about Bella.

"Aubrie, screw the story. It honestly doesn't matter what happens or not. As long as I am with you." Edward said.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I haven't exactly told you the entire truth."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The books. I mean they are about you and your family, but they're told in this girl's point of view. Her name's Bella. She's this whiny, antisocial girl who moves to Forks because her mom wants to travel with her stepdad. So she moves in with her dad, and it's all rainy. She hates it and she hates school. She gets a crappy truck that she didn't really want, but it eventually grows on her. She goes to school, it's like in the middle of January by the way, and meets Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Lauren. You know, the whole crew.

"Anyway, she ends up meeting you in Biology and you react strongly to get blood. Sound familiar?" I looked at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Edward was trying to piece all of this together.

"Basically, I'm Bella. But not. I came into the story, supposed to be Bella. My real last name is Burke but when I moved here, it changed to Swan. My dad's name is Michael, but changed to Charlie. These four books are an epic love adventure between you and Bella." I said. "All this stuff that has happened between you and me, is not fate. It's really just the story going through itself. You are supposed to be with Bella. Not me." I said sadly, looking down at my lap.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Edward said. "This is a story, remember? I don't see Bella prancing around Forks. And even if she did, it wouldn't matter. You and I, we're meant to be."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that."

Edward smiled a sinister smile. "Since I know everything, _now_ can I read the books?"

I rolled my eyes. "After church, before I meet your family. But only til chapter 14. You can't know how the rest of the story goes." I can't even imagine Edward's thoughts on James.

"Meet my family?" Edward questioned. "How'd you know I wanted you to meet my family today?"

I gave him a flat look.

"That's kinda weird. This whole series knows that I'm going to do for the rest of my life." Edward pouted playfully.

"You'll get used to it."

Edward and I walked in the church after we were greeted.

"Where are we going to go?" Edward asked.

"Let's go to the contemporary service. It's for the young people." I said, leading him into the Worship Center.

During the service, I kept looking at Edward and he seemed super intrigue. I knew he was sneaking peeks at me too, especially when we were worshipping.

After the service, I stood up to greet my friends.

"Hey Aubrie, who's this?" Hunter, one of my best friends at church asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Hunter." I said.

"Nice to meet you! Glad Aubrie finally brought a good guy here." Hunter _hated_ Trevor.

"Thank you."

We chitchatted some more before I decided it was time to leave.

"What'd you think?" I asked Edward as he drove home.

"I enjoyed it," Edward said honestly.

"I take my faith seriously." I told him.

"I noticed." Edward smiled at me, kissing my hand.

I sighed happily.

We arrived home and I greeted Daddy, who came home from fishing early.

"Where'd you guys go?" Daddy asked.

"Oh, we went to church. We are going to go upstairs, now." I told him, leading Edward up the narrow staircase.

"Make sure your door is open!" Daddy called.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, on a Sunday afternoon with my father home, the first thing I think about is banging my boyfriend. I'm insulted Daddy. We just got home from church!"

We reached my room. I made sure my door was open, to satisfy Daddy.

"Okay, now can I read the book?" Edward asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you want from me? Is this the reason why we're together? I feel dirty." I joked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Shut up and hand it over."

I leaned over to my nightstand and opened a drawer. I grabbed my battered copy and handed it over to Edward.

He opened the front cover so fast I thought he was going to tear the thing off the whole book.

"Remember, nothing past chapter 14." I told him.

He made a noise.

He read _super_ fast. Like he spent maybe 3 seconds on each page. I watched him intently. He was a statue. He showed no emotion. Every now and then he would grunt or smile. It took him maybe ten minutes to get done with part he was supposed to read. You could tell he wanted to read more, but he knew I would be pissed if he did. He gave me the book back.

"So, what'd you think?" I asked.

"I never thought I would say this," my heart dropped, "but I think I met a girl that's more annoying than you. And I'm not attracted toward her, despite what my character says." Edward finished.

I laughed. "I didn't think she was that bad."

"She doesn't catch on quickly, she is super dependent, she's bland, she whines way too much for my liking, she treats her dad like crap, she's clumsy…" Edward started listing things off like it was nobody's business.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. But why were you laughing?" I asked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Some moments of the book reminds me when they happened to you. Good memories of us."

I pressed my lips to his lovingly. "You're the best."

He pulled me closer, if that was possible. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"You are my life now," He told me, caressing my face.

"Can I meet your family now?" I asked.

"Aren't you scared?" He replied.

"Not really. I mean, I'm scared they won't like me." I confessed.

Edward scoffed. "They love you. I talk about you all the time and my mom, she already adores you just because you make me so happy."

"Ok, let me go change." I said, getting up.

Edward frowned and pulled me back down. "Why?"

"Um…Edward, do you see what I'm wearing?"

"It's perfectly fine. You look hot." He did a small slap on my butt.

I gave him an appalled look. "Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, I never thought I would _ever_ see the day you disrespect a woman by slapping her butt!"

Edward shrugged. "Sorry not sorry."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of him. "Let's go, since you insist I can't change."

Edward smiled victoriously. "Okay baby. I drive."

"Fine with me, I don't know where to go and I'm directionally stupid." I said walking with him downstairs.

"Hey Daddy. I'm going to meet Edward's family." I said.

"Okay, make sure you're home by nine." Daddy said.

"Daddy, it's spring break. Can you extend it just a little bit more?" I asked.

"Fine, 10. Not a minute later and you get bonus points if you return 10 minutes early." Daddy gruffed.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love you."

"Love you too honey."

I left and jumped in my truck. While Edward drove out of the driveway, I turned on the radio.

It was my favorite annoying pop song on.

I started to dance in my seat. I belted, "I THINK I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH. I THINK I MAYBE THINK TOO MUCH. I THINK THIS MIGHT BE IT FOR US. Blow me one last kiss. YOU THINK I'M JUST AS SERIOUS. I THINK YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT. MY HEAD IS SPINNING SO blow me one last kiss."

Edward laughed at my dancing and my dynamics through the song.

"I love this song!" I said.

"I notice." Edward laughed.

"No more battles from me," I sang. I looked at Edward. "Sing with me."

"I don't know it."

"Bullshit. This song is everywhere. The chorus is coming is up, sing along with me!"

"I THINK I FINALLY HAD ENOUGH," I was surprised to hear Edward's voice with me. I grinned at him.

"I THINK I MAYBE THINK TOO MUCH. I THINK THIS MIGHT BE IT FOR US. Blow me one last kiss." We sang. Edward started to dance with me, except his moves were way more ridiculous.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST AS SERIOUS. I THINK YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT." I never heard such a dirty word come out of Edward's mouth. It kinda turned me on, to be honest. "MY HEAD IS SPINNING SO BLOOOOWWW MEEEE ONEEE LASSST KIIIISSSS."

I laughed so hard, I cried. Edward pulled up in his long driveway. His house was so large and intimidating, I got a little nervous.

Edward picked up my mood change, and held my hand reassuringly.

We walked up to the house hand and hand, and he opened the door.

The interior was chic. It was bright and open. Very spacious, as well.

To the left of the door, by the piano room I presume, was Edward's parents. Carlisle was still as handsome as ever and Esme was gorgeous. Stephenie Meyer described her so well, from her heart shaped face, to her caramel hair, to her kind eyes.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Aubrie." Edward said proudly.

"Hello Aubrie," Carlisle greeted, stepping closer shyly, raising his hand.

I stepped closer to him and shook his hand boldly. "Nice to see you again, Doctor Cullen." I said in a happy tone.

Carlisle laughed. "Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, ok. Informal, I like it." I grinned.

"She's just how I remember her, Edward." Carlisle teased.

"Nah, I'm _way_ tamer. I don't remember much, but by the stories my dad told me, I was a nut job." I said.

Esme gave a dainty, cute laugh. "Nice to meet you, Aubrie."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said shaking her hand.

"Esme, Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mom."

I laughed.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

All of a sudden, Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said as she jetted down the stairs with Jasper in tow.

Edward laughed at his hyperactive sister.

"Hey Aubrie!" She kissed my cheek and I grinned at her straightforward-ness.

"You smell so nice, now I know what Edward is going on about." Alice said, eyes widening.

I lost it. I was into hysterics as Esme and Carlisle looked at Alice with a warning glance, Edward was super embarrassed.

I went and hugged the mortified vampire. "I tell my friends how good you smell, too." I said nuzzling my nose into his shoulder.

"Really?"

"No! Edward, that's weird." I laughed.

He laughed with me.

"Hello Aubrie." Jasper said, shaking my hand stiffly.

I smiled warmly. "Hey Jasper. It's really nice to meet you all. Y'all have such a welcoming home."

Esme beamed like I gave her the best compliment in the world. "You are such a sweetheart."

I smiled and we all got into small talk. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were missing, but I didn't really care.

I looked at the beautiful piano in front of me. It was a glossy black and my fingers were itching to play on it.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, following my gaze.

"Yes, I do." I said.

Edward looked at me in shock. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, you didn't ask…" I smirked.

"Now you have to play." Edward ordered.

"That's not a way to speak to a guest." Esme swatted at Edward. "Dear, will you please play?"

I bit my lip. "I dunno. The only piece I know from memory right now is a song I sang at this Talent Show a year ago."

"You sing?!" Edward proclaimed. "You never tell me anything."

"Now, this is your fault. You were allowed to ask me anything you wanted and not once did musical talent come up." I said.

"But-"

"Nope, you have no right to be mad at me." I scolded.

Edward sighed. "Alright…"

"Now say sorry."

"I apologize Aubrianna."

I smiled, satisfied. "Good."

"Dang girl, you got him whipped." Alice said. We all laughed.

"Will you play?" Esme asked, eyes wide with excitement.

I nodded. "Sorry if my voice cracks, I didn't exactly warm up for this."

I sat down at the piano bench and Edward sat right next to me. His family stood by the entrance.

I took a deep breath and nudged Edward. We smiled at each other. Then I started to play.

The interlude was kinda long before I finally began to sing,

"_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed... you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across_

_An open field,_

_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry_

_When they see you_

_You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain..._

_I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,_

_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah_

_Where no one knows my name..._

_Where no one knows my name..._

_Yeah Boston..._

_Where no one knows my name." _I played the last few keys.

"Wow…Aubrie. That was beautiful. You're beautiful." Edward was speechless.

I blushed. "Thanks. It's your turn!"

He looked at me and sighed. He put his hands on the keys and started to play. It was the most beautiful tune anyone could ever conjure up. It was so pretty. His hands were moving so fluidly, that I was astonished.

When he was done, I was absolutely speechless.

"What'd you think?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

"Aubrie…are you okay?"

"Just give me a moment." I said quietly.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked, he sounded really concerned.

"You are perfect." I whispered.

Edward did a laugh. "No, you are."

I gave him a nasty look. "That's a joke."

"Aubrie, you are anything any man would ask for. Remember, I can read minds. So I know." Edward said.

"Alright, stop boosting my ego." I said, wiping a stray tear away.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly picked me up and put me on his lap, my face facing his. "Aubrianna Laraine Swan, you mean the world to me. I love you so much. You are such a beautiful person inside and out. You need to think of yourself better."

"Okay, you can stop now." I giggled.

Edward sighed. "When are you ever going to believe me? The thought of you thinking that you're not good enough breaks my heart."

I looked at him. He wasn't going to give this up. "How about we have this conversation later? Right now isn't the best time…"

"Fine." Edward said, pushing a strand of my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"Can you play more?" I asked, crawling off his lap.

"This one was composed for you." He started to play the sweetest melody ever. It was beautiful. I thought the last song was the best, but this one surpassed it by a mile. And I'm not just saying that because it's about me.

Towards the middle, there was some dark and angry themes. I think that represents the frustration and the rocky start that Edward and I had in the beginning.

The whole song was a masterpiece. I was thoroughly impressed.

After my song was over, he continued to play a different tune.

"They like you, you know." Edward said.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"They left in the middle of your song, giving us privacy I suppose." Edward answered.

"You suppose? You should know." I joked.

"That reminds me. I'm going to have to be a little over protective the next few days." He said.

"I don't mind. I love you." I said cheekily.

Edward laughed. "I don't mind protecting you either."

"What's happening, though?" Pretending like I didn't know already.

"A few vampires are coming into town. They don't have our diet, so I'm not going to let you out of my sight until they are gone." He explained.

"What if I need to shower and there's a risk they're going to attack me there?" I joked, winking.

Edward looked surprised but got over it. "Are you implying that we shower together, Ms. Swan? You're a very dirty girl."

I shrugged. "Well, you know me…"

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

We walked up the huge staircase. "That's Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle's office…Alice's room…then there's Jasper _and _Alice's room, the little brat needs two rooms.

I saw the huge cross hanging, and I wanted to examine it real quick.

"You can laugh, it's kinda ironic." Edward said.

"No way, it's so pretty. How old is it?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Hmm…it's gotta be from the early sixteen hundreds. Carlisle's father constructed it."

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I think Carlisle's history is interesting!

"He just celebrate his three hundred and sixty-seventh birthday." Edward replied.

"What's his story?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires."

"Hmmm…" I said.

"They burned a lot of innocent people. Of course the real creatures that he sought weren't exactly the easiest to catch." Edward explained.

He continued, "When Carlisle's father got old, he put Carlisle in charge of the hunts. At first, Carlisle's dad was disappointed in Carlisle, Carlisle wasn't quick to accuse someone being a supernatural like he was. Instead, Carlisle was smarter and more…persistent. He actually discovered a coven of vampires that lived in the sewers. They came out at night to hunt."

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" — his brief laugh was darker now — "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

His voice got quiet.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle — he was twenty-three and very fast — was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle"

Edward paused. I could tell he was leaving something out for my benefit.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned — anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the friend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered, during the transformation. I'm sure you know what all that's like from reading the books…"

I grimaced. "It hurts thinking about it."

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become." Edward said, finishing the story.

I really did want to know more. Edward could tell by the look on his face.

"You have questions." Edward confirmed.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Edward said, leading me to a door.

**Author's Note:**

** Ahhh it's been so long. I'm sorry it did take me a while to write this. I'm probably going to update every four days now because I don't have any prewritten chapters anymore. :( **

** Honestly, I want to get this book done and over with because I have TONS of plans and plot twists for the future books.**

** I hope you enjoyed. Please please please please review! I love reading them!**


	16. CARLISLE

CARLISLE

Turns out that the door he led me to was Carlisle's office that he pointed out earlier.

Edward knocked lightly.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

We walked in, and his office was pretty normal. It was open, high ceiling, and dark wood walls. Although, most of his walls were covered in bookcases.

Carlisle was sitting behind a pretty big desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked, standing up from the desk.

"I was telling Aubrie about some our history- well, more of your history." Edward explained.

"What point where you at in the story?" Carlisle asked politely.

"The Waggoner," Edward replied, setting his hand on my shoulder, turning me around. We were looking at a bookshelf and a few paintings. Carlisle had a _lot_ of books.

There was a painting of a village. The houses had pointy rooftops with snow on them. There was a detailed river and trees.

Edward followed my gaze. "That's London back in the day."

Carlisle chuckled. "London in my youth."

"Will you tell us the story?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.

He smiled. "I would, but I am actually running in late. Dr. Snow is taking a sick day and they need me to come in for him. Edward can tell them to you, he knows them just as well as I do."

Carlisle then left the room.

"So what happened? When he found out what he was?" I asked, pretending to be intrigued.

"He tried to destroy himself. He didn't succeed, though."

"Because killing a vampire isn't exactly the easiest thing to do." I said.

He looked bewildered for a moment but then softened. "I forget that you know a lot about our kind. Anyway, Carlisle started to attempt suicide by drowning, jumping off cliffs. It's astounding how much self-control he had, especially since he was a newborn. I suspect you know about that."

I nodded.

"So, Carlisle became very weak from hunger. He stayed away from any place with a human population. He walked outside at night, loathing himself." Edward explained.

"And then, a deer runs across him. Carlisle, insane from hunger, eats it without thinking. And then, a new philosophy was born!" I said in a dramatic voice.

"You already know about this," Edward accused, pretending to glare.

"Edward, when I said there were four detailed books about your family, I truly meant there were five _detailed_ books about your family." I said.

"Do you want to hear the rest of story? Or do you want to do something else because you know it all." Edward said.

"No, tell the rest of it." I encouraged.

"Well, he swam to France, we happen to be very good swimmers." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're good at everything."

Edward smirked. "So he swam and traveled all over Europe studying anything he could get his hands on. Not feasting on one human. He somehow stumbled across Italy and found other vampires. They were more civilized, hiding in the sewers." He pointed at a painting that was definitely the Volturi.

"They're basically vampire royalty. They know everything about everyone." I said.

"That's why Aro's hair is so big, it's full of secrets." Edward said, smiling.

"Ok, go on."

"So, I don't need to explain the Volturi and the Queen?" Edward said.

"Wait, the Queen? I don't understand…" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There's something you don't know?" Edward asked, also looking confused.

"Well, Stephenie Meyer did forget some details in this story. You read the first half. She got your personality wrong." I pointed out.

"I probably would act that way if someone like Bella came along. She did forget Trevor." Edward said.

"That's true. So who is this Queen?" I asked.

"Well, the Queen is a vampire. She basically formed the Volturi. She is one of the very first vampires." Edward said.

"She's higher up than the Volturi?" I questioned.

Edward nodded his head. "Oh yeah. The original Queen died a really long time ago. Her daughter took on the throne. But then her daughter got pregnant. Since it was a half human half vampire baby, she was basically banned from ever seeing the child. Not too long ago, Carlisle was saying that the Queen killed herself and now they're trying to find her baby."

"How did the original Queen have a baby and got to keep it?" I asked. That's not fair to the second Queen.

"What supposedly happened was that the baby was created by her powers and mind." Edward said.

I scoffed. "And they believed that?"

"It's a possibility. The Queen is really really powerful. Her powers can bend earth and space." Edward explained.

"Sounds like a soap opera. Why can't they have a stable Queen?" I asked.

"Being the Queen of all Vampires is a very lonely job. She is rarely aloud to go out, because the original Queen was killed." Edward said.

"Sounds pointless." I said. No wonder why Stephenie Meyer didn't even bother writing about this Queen. It's not worth it.

"No, it's not. The Queen ultimately decides almost everything about our world. It's an important job, but I have no idea who is in charge now." Edward said. "I'll have to ask Carlisle."

"Royal families are always jacked up." I told him.

Edward chuckled. "I suppose. So now with the story… Carlisle stayed with the Volturi for a while, but he left. They kept trying to persuade Carlisle to eat like them, which can get annoying. So Carlisle decided to go over to America. It was right after they gained their independence from Great Britain, and it was all anyone talked about, including vampires.

"He was very lonely, and buried himself in his work at the hospital. When the Influenza epidemic hit, he moved to Chicago. Since he was alone, he decided to make a companion. However, he hesitated because he didn't want to steal someone's life. He nursed my parents and they died. He knew I was alone. So, when I started to die, he changed me. Now we've came full circle." Edward said.

"And you stayed with Carlisle for the rest of eternity?" I asked, for the book's benefit.

Edward looked at me suspiciously. "You're only saying that because Bella did, aren't you?"

"I thought you said I was hard to read!"

"You're getting better. Not even half as much as I would like, but I'm catching on." Edward said.

"Just tell me the answer." I grumbled.

"No, I rebelled. I didn't like that he was making me fight my nature. So I played God. I ate the criminals and rapists." Edward said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't right to decide who should live or not. Once I realized that, I came crawling back to Carlisle." Edward finished.

"Wanna show me your room?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "That's all you have to say?"

"Well you kinda ended the story on an awkward note, I was only trying to change the subject." I said.

"Ok, let's go to my room then." Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

His room was so cool, I dropped my jaw. A whole wall was a window. He had a bunch of shelves with music stacked. He had a couch and other general stuff. Simple, but very very Edward-y.

"Your room is way cooler than mine." I pouted.

Edward stepped towards me with a smile. "It is," he agreed.

I smacked him on the arm, "That's not what a good boyfriend would say."

"Did you just hit a vampire?" Edward asked, with false shock.

I smirked. "Yeah, I think I did."

"You know I can hurt you, right?"

I scoffed. "I am not afraid of you."

Edward looked at me in surprise with a wicked gleam in his eye. "You really shouldn't have said that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Edward…let's be cool."

He then attacked me. I landed on the couch with Edward wrapped around me.

"Are you scared now?" Edward asked.

I nodded sarcastically. "Oh yeah, a big terrifying vampire. Totes scared."

His eyes were full of humor and he grinned. "Well, ok." Then he started to tickle me.

I was laughing so hard, I was crying. "Stop, stop. Edward Anthony Cull- oh my God. Stop!"

"Knock knock." A voice said at the door.

My position was currently sprawled across Edward's lap as his hands were all over my body. Lovely.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked.

Edward laughed as he pulled me closer. "Sure."

"We thought we heard you eating Aubrie, and wanted to see if you would share." Alice suggested.

Edward shook his head. "Not a chance, this girl is all mine."

I giggled.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight. Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" Jasper asked with a smile.

Edward look excited but a little hesitant when he looked over at me.

"Aubrie is welcome to come along!" Alice shrilled.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked, looking in my eyes.

Oh God. This is a turning point of the whole story. Do I go to the game, watch vampires play the coolest thing ever, have James smell my scent, and the rest goes off like dominoes? I mean this leads to the war in Eclipse. This could save me tons of anxiety.

I looked up. "I need to talk to Alice for a moment, alone."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows but got up and took Jasper outside. "Let's go see if Carlisle will go."

When I made sure they were out of earshot, I looked at Alice. "Alice, what should I do?"

"It's probably safer if you don't go…" Alice said.

"But I really want to! This is a scene I've only dreamed about." I said.

"Do you also dream about your leg getting broken?" Alice asked.

"Well, you said I was allowed to come," I pointed out.

Alice looked down. "Despite my better judgment, I really do want you to come."

"I want to, too."

Alice looked at me. "I think I have a plan."

**Author's Note:**

**Crappy cliffy, I know. But I feel like I need to make up for my absence. I've been wrapped up in school and my musical. So, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll update tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm excited, I have ****_so_**** many plans.**

** The Queen thing I totally pulled out of thin air, I thought it would be cool to introduce a new character in this story.**

** Please please please review. I love reading them. They make my life.**


	17. THE GAME

THE GAME

Alice and I talked our plan out, making sure it was bulletproof.

Ten minutes later, Edward and Jasper came back in the room.

"Are you in?" Edward asked.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

We were now pulling up to my house. "I'll change and you can talk to my dad."

"Can't I just watch you change?" Edward asked.

"You are so perverted." I rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden, Edward started to mumble under his breath.

I noticed the familiar black car in our driveway.

"Oh Jesus," I whispered.

Edward parked my truck. "This is crossing the line." He murmured.

"He came to worry my dad about you, didn't he?" I asked, enraged. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt, but Edward stopped me.

"No, I wouldn't. Your dad will be home soon, let's just wait them out." Edward said calmly, but his tone icy.

"Like hell I will!" I said, trying to open my door.

"Aubrie, don't make a scene. You need to chill out." Edward said.

I crossed my hands over my chest, fuming. "I don't know how you're so calm about this. Let's go open a can of whoop-ass."

Edward chuckled and caressed my face. "You're adorable when you're mad."

"Then I must be pretty freaking adorable."

Edward glared over my head at Billy. Billy stood his own and glared back. Jacob was so mortified, he just stared at the ground.

"Let me handle this," I gritted my teeth.

"No, let them go away." Edward tried to reassure me, but I was not giving in.

"Edward, if you really loved and cared for me, you would let me go." I pleaded.

Edward sighed. "Get them inside. I need to leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Fine, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We kissed briefly and he let me go.

I was off like a rocket, I got out of the truck and slammed the car door. I marched right up to Billy and confronted him.

"Hey Billy and Jacob, how are you this beautiful evening?" My tone was just _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"We're fine. Just wanted to drop this off for your dad." Billy gruffed, gesturing to a brown paper sack.

"I'm sure that's all you wanted to do. Follow me." I said, unlocking the front door.

"I'll go put this in the fridge." Billy said.

"No no no, let me." I said taking it from him.

"Thanks for bring this," I said from the kitchen. "I was running out of ways to cook fish."

"It's his favorite. Harry Clearwater's fish fry." Billy replied.

"Well, he's bound to bring some more tonight, he started to fish at this new spot and he says they're biting more than ever." I lied flawlessly.

Billy looked surprised. "New place? Maybe I should drop by …do you know where it exactly is?"

I pretended to think. "No, I don't believe I do. I'll make sure to ask him when he gets home."

"Jake," Billy suddenly instructed. "Go out and get the new picture of Rachel. I'll leave that for Charlie too."

"New picture? Where's that?" Jacob asked.

"In the truck. You may have to dig for it." Billy said.

Jacob whined quietly as he walked out into the drizzling atmosphere.

"Aubrie, Charlie is one of my best friends." Billy said.

I nodded. _No shit, Sherlock. _

"Well, I've noticed you have been hanging out with the Cullens lately." Billy said.

"I have been, Edward Cullen is my boyfriend." I stated proudly.

Billy did a sharp intake of breath. "I know it's not my place to say, but I don't think it's a good idea."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You might not know this, but the Cullens have an unpleasant reputation on the reservation." Billy said.

"Actually, I did know that. But I don't think that's fair. They've come through on their end with the treaty." I said.

Billy looked shocked. "You seem well informed."

"I'm _very_ well informed. Maybe, I dunno, just a little bit more informed than you." I said sweetly.

This was one of the oddest experiences ever. We both knew what we were talking about, but no one would go right out and say it.

"Maybe," Billy considered. "Is Charlie as well informed as you?"

I knew this was coming.

"Charlie's met Edward and likes him a lot. And that's very rare with Charlie." I said.

"I'm sure, but is he _informed_?" Billy pressed.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not the news I want to explain to everyone that is around. I mean if I were to explain what the Cullens are, wouldn't that mean I have to explain what your father was, what Sam is, what Jacob will be?"

Oops, too far.

"How do you know…?"

The front door banged open.

I sighed in relief.

"There isn't any picture. I looked everywhere." Jacob complained, dripping like a wet dog.

I snickered internally at my thoughts.

"Hmm…must've left it at home."

"Awesome." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Well, Aubrie. Make sure to _inform_ Charlie that we stopped by." Billy said, rolling his way out the door.

"Sure, I'll make sure to _inform_ him about the endangered wolves, too. He might know some things about the issue." I said.

Billy looked at me, and sighed. He rolled out my door.

I went up the stairs and decided what I was going to wear.

I ultimately chose to go for comfort. I wore my favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, an old band tank top, and my white Northface. I slipped my converse on and I was good.

My iPhone started to ring and I answered it. "Hey Jess."

"Oh my God Aubrie the dance was so much fun."

"Really? I'm glad you had a good time."

"You _have _to come to prom." Jess said.

"I plan on it. How was Mike?"

Jessica squealed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He kissed me!"

"That's great, Jess! Tell me how it was." I said genuinely.

Jessica prattled on how fairytale it was and at exactly 10:22 pm, Mike kissed her on the dance floor.

"Ok, so what happened next?" I asked.

"Well…er…we went to the girls bathroom and I gave him…a...um… a blow job." Jessica said.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know, I know. But it's not like I did it to some random guy. I've known him my whole life." Jess defended her case.

"I guess. Please tell me you didn't have sex."

"No! I'm not that slutty. Anyway, tell me what happened yesterday." Jessica said.

I had to think about yesterday. It seems like it was so long ago, but all those events did take place yesterday.

"Well, Edward and I hung out most of the day." I said.

I heard the garage door open and I sighed in relief.

"So are you guys official?" Jessica asked, excitement dripping from her voice.

"Hey there kiddo." My dad greeted me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh your dad is there. Call me when you're free." Jessica said. Tomorrow was the beginning of spring break, so we won't be seeing each other anytime soon.

We said goodbye then I finally got to properly greet my father.

"Hey Daddy, how was fishing?"

"It was good, they were biting pretty decently today."

"Billy came over with Harry Clearwater's fish fry." I told him, gesturing to the fridge.

Dad grinned and rubbed his hands together. "He did? That's my favorite."

I smiled at my dad's reaction.

"So, what'd you do today?" Daddy asked heating up the fish.

"Edward and I went to church this morning and I met his family." I said.

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Met the family already? Don't you think that's moving a little too fast?"

I shook my head. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks and has been talking for months. Plus, you've already met him, so it's only fair if I met his parents."

"What are your plans tonight?" Dad asked, eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"Well, Edward and his family invited me to a game of baseball." I said.

Dad laughed. "Is this how's it's going to be? Every day I'll be seeing this boy?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it with a smile. "Hey Edward."

"Hello Aubrie." He said, smirking.

"Come on in," I said.

"I hear you're getting Aubrie to play baseball." Daddy said.

Edward nodded with an angelic smile. "Yes Sir, that's the plan."

"You probably want her on your team. She's really competitive and got one hell of a curveball." Dad boasted.

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know you could play." Edward said, looking at me with surprise.

"I can, but I'm gonna watch tonight. I don't want to come off rude or anything." I said honestly.

Edward looked at me confused and Daddy answered his question for him.

"She's got a temper. Got it from her mom. Sore loser and bad winner."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "We're leaving now."

Charlie and Edward shared a look and laughed at me.

"Ok, let's go Edward." I said impatiently.

"I better go, sir. I don't want to be in trouble." Edward said with a smile of adoration when he looked at me.

"Damn straight. Bye Daddy."

We left the house and I gasped. I should have seen this coming, but it was just _so _huge. There, behind my truck, was a big red jeep with tires that came up over half my 5'4 body. It was monster that could destroy anything in it's path.

My dad let out a whistle. "Make sure you wear your seatbelt." The longing in his voice assured you that he wanted to come along just because of the car.

Edward opened the door for me and I judged the size how much I'm gonna jump. I prepped but Edward laughed quietly. He picked me up gingerly and set me in the front seat.

As he walked over to his side, I looked at the confusion called the seatbelt. Or should I say seatbelts. There was like four different ones.

"What is all of this?" I asked frustrated, buckling random ones.

"It's an off-roading harness." Edward said sweetly and helped me buckle them up. I just leaned back, giving up. Edward finished for me and his fingers brushed over my body one more time, before finally pulling away.

The engine roared to life and Edward pulled out smoothly.

"My, what big jeep you have!" I said, pretending to be Red Riding Hood.

"The more to woo you, my dear." Edward smirked. "It's Emmett's but I'm sure you know this."

"I like it." I declared.

I looked at him. "You should really put on your seatbelt."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "No."

"Buckle up, it's the law."

"No."

"Click it or ticket."

"No."

"Don't be dumb, buckle your bum."

"No."

"Put dat strap around yo' waist or have that pavement on yo' face."

"How many of these things do you have?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

"I got a whole lot more. One click will do the trick."

"Ok, you're done."

"Click clack front and back."

"You can stop now."

"What's holding you back?" I laughed at that one. "Get it? Because nothing will be holding you back!"

"Aubrie, I'm an immortal vampire. That can read minds. I'm good with out a seatbelt. There will not be any pavement on my face. Plus, we'll get out at one point and we'll start running."

"Yay! I love the running."

Edward smiled at my direction. "Well, I love you."

"I love you too. Even though you don't wear a seatbelt."

The rain was just a light drizzle, nothing too bad compared to what it could be. I bounced up and down and all around once we got off the highway and onto the road.

"Whhhhheeeerrrrreeee aaaarrrreeee weeeeee- umph- ggggooooiiiinnnngggg?" I said, sounding like I'm in massage chair or something.

Edward laughed at me but my glare silenced him.

"The clearing."

I nodded, content with the answer.

"Aren't you going to ask what that is?" Edward said.

"Nooooooo, I reeeeeeaaaaadddd abbbbooouuuutttt itttttt. Ow!" We jumped a branch or something and I went like three feet in the air and came crashing down on my seat.

A few more minutes of that before we finally stopped the car.

"We're on foot from here." Edward said.

I smiled and he unbuckled my seatbelts, his fingers brushing against my chest numerous times. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I know I've said this before, but you're a _lot_ more perverted than what Stephenie Meyer wrote you to be." I said.

Edward smirked and picked me up. "You smell delicious today."

The only thought I could think of was _Plot twist: Edward kills me right there._

"Thank you." I said.

"The rain," he took a big whiff, "just fortifies your scent."

"Awesome."

"You look great, too." Edward said.

I gave him a look. "I'm in a ratty old t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a coat."

"It suits you."

"Ok, ok. Let's get this show on the road."

"Hmm…I'm not quite done with you yet." Then he pinned me to the side of the jeep.

I raised an eyebrow at this compromising position.

"I'm usually a gentleman, but for some reason, I don't want to be one around you." Edward said, pressing his body against mine.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back. "You're perfect."

He kissed my throat sensually and dragged his nose up to the side of my jaw. "Am I now?" he whispered.

I made a noise that could be identified as a 'yes'.

He started to kiss my jaw, then leaned back. "Aubrie, you are the best thing that had ever happened to me."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I could say the very same thing to you."

He leaned down and kissed me. The butterflies erupted in my stomach and I put my arms around his neck. We made out for a few minutes before I gently bit down on his bottom lip. This was a super weird feeling because it wasn't warm or malleable, but…it's just hard to explain.

He pulled away abruptly and gave me a look. "Dammit, Aubrie. You'll be the death of me."

I smiled in satisfaction.

He rolled his eyes and threw me on his back. You could tell he was pretty peeved.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and loosely grabbed his neck. He turned around to look at me, and the smug look on my face must've pissed him off even more.

He ran for maybe twenty seconds or so before it was over. I jumped down from his back. Edward ran off his steam, but he sill didn't acknowledge me.

"I don't know why you're so pissy." I said.

"You make me lose every bit of my control and that ups the chances of me doing something stupid." Edward grumbled.

I smiled proudly. "Thank you."

Edward rolled his eyes but took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "You're insufferable."

"And you're intolerable. But somehow I manage to do it without being so whiny. I thought you could give me the same courtesy."

Edward smiled and kissed my fingers. "You're right. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"We're going to need that on a recording for you to play because this won't be the last time that this situation occurs again." I joked.

We continued to walk taking jabs at each other.

"I meant it when I said we would make the worst couple ever." I said.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "And I meant it when I said we would make the best."

I looked in his warm gold eyes. He leaned down to give me another kiss but I pushed him away before we could take it too far. I don't want to repeat this whole thing again.

"Come on, let's play ball." I told him.

We finally got to the clearing which was twice the size of the hugest baseball stadium in the world. His family was perched on a rock a couple hundred yards away. Jasper and Alice were a quarter of a mile apart throwing around air, or so it seemed like to me. It was probably a baseball.

Carlisle was making bases but the distance was almost exhausting to think about from just _one _base away.

"We could hear you guys bicker from a mile away," Emmett said and Esme slapped his shoulder.

"Well how could you not? He's intolerable." I joked, looking at Edward.

"She's insufferable." Edward said, leaning down to kiss me, before I pushed him away, laughing.

Alice ran up to us smiling. "It's time."

Just a split second later thunder boomed.

"Eerie isn't it?" Esme said looking at me.

"It's cool!" I said.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Go team!" I said doing my cheer stance.

Edward laughed and pecked me on the lips before running after his brother.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in a sweet tone.

"You don't play with them?" I said going along with the dialogue in the book. We started to walk after the players.

"No, I prefer referee- they get pretty rowdy and dishonest."

"So they cheat?" I asked with a giggle.

"Oh yes! You should hear the arguments they get in, actually I hope you don't. You would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

I laughed. Wolves, hahahaha.

"You sound like my mom." I said.

"I think of them as my children. I will never get over my motherly instincts. Did Edward tell you I lost a child?" Esme said.

I ultimately decided that the response '_no but the book did_' sounded rude, so I shook my head.

"Yes, my one and only baby. He died a few days after he was born, the poor thing. It broke my heart. That's why I jumped off a cliff."

"Edward said you fell." I said, just going along with the book.

"Always the gentleman." She sighed.

I snorted at that.

Esme laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I have always thought of him that way. That's why I'm so happy he found you, dear. He's been the odd one out for too long; it hurts to see him alone."

"You don't mind that I'm a human, then?" I asked, shyly.

"No. You're what he wants and it's all going to work out somehow. You got the books to prove it." Esme said confidently.

We stopped walking and I assumed we reached the end of the field.

Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were in outfield, taking their positions.

Emmett was swinging a bat, and it made a whistle sound because of how fast he was swinging.

"Batter up." Esme called out in a clear voice.

Alice was still as Emmett walked up the plate.

All of a sudden, Alice take a step back as she winds up her arm and released the ball. Emmett swung, but I couldn't see the ball. I knew he didn't hit and I knew it was a strike, so I wasn't going to ask Esme like an idiot.

Jasper threw the ball back to Alice. Alice repeated her actions and threw the ball. This time, however, Emmett managed to hit the ball. The crack rang, so loud, that it did indeed sound like thunder.

Emmett started taking off as the ball went off in the trees. Edward went to run off for it.

"I think Edward will get him in time." I whisper to Esme.

Esme smiled at me, "Me too."

Edward came running back, ball in hand, smiling like a little kid.

"Out!" Esme declared.

The inning went on and Jasper was up to bat. Jasper knew Edward was a miraculous fielder, so he decided to hit a grounder toward Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed the ball and raced Jasper to the base. They collided and it sounded like another crash of thunder. It was hard to not be concerned, even though I know they had nothing to worry about.

"Safe." Esme said.

"But babe," Carlisle protested.

"But nothing. Jasper is safe."

Carlisle sighed and threw the ball to Alice.

At the end of the inning, the verdict was Emmett's team is up by one because of Rosalie.

After Edward got the last out, he ran up to me. "What do you think?"

"That my boyfriend is a stud." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He took off his cap and put in on my head with a smile. "You haven't seen me bat yet…"

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled.

"I kinda want to see you play."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I would get slaughtered. No thanks."

"But your dad told me you got a good curveball."

"Yeah, that fall just under 80 mph. That's good with humans. Y'all ihave to be pitching around 200 mph. No thank you." I said.

"We could make the bases shorter, go a little bit easier…" Edward said.

"Maybe after the game. But right now you need to hit."

Edward was a smart player. He knew where to hit to avoid Rosalie. He managed to get to two bases before Emmett grabbed the ball. Carlisle hit a loud, far one. That got both Edward and Carlisle in. Alice was pleased.

The game continued and finally came to a close as Alice said it would when we talked about the conditions if I were to go to this baseball thing. Our plan was to avoid meeting the nomads.

They were starting to pack up when Edward handed me a ball and glove. "Show me your curveball."

The others were now interested in the human with the baseball.

I blushed. "Edward…"

"Come on, show us!" Emmett encouraged.

"Yeah, let's see it." Carlisle said.

I gave Edward a hard look as he stepped approximately 60 feet away from me.

I warmed up real quick, practicing the motion.

Alice stepped up to bat, so we could see how curvy this curveball would be.

I took steps and threw the ball and it curved just the right amount to almost brush Alice before going into Edward's hand right behind the plate.

The others cheered as I grew red. Edward came up to me, "That was brilliant, baby."

I smiled as he kissed me.

All of a sudden Alice dropped her equipment, eyes flashing wide from a vision.

Oh shit. We waited too long.

"I didn't see-I couldn't…no." Alice said.

Edward ran up to my side, completely horrified.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

She looked straight at me. "They were travelling much quicker than before. It changed."

I nodded understanding.

"What changed?" Jasper asked.

"They heard us playing. They changed their path," Alice said even though we already expected them to do that.

"How soon?" Esme asked, looking at Edward.

Alice concentrated for a few seconds. "Less than five minutes. They're sprinting. They want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Edward.

I shook my head before Edward could answer me. "It's a possibility our routes can intersect and we meet them while he's running to the jeep. Or while we run, he- I mean they- catch my scent and it'll be over quicker than ever."

Edward look at me surprised as I sighed, frustrated.

I looked at Alice. "Is there any…?"

She shook her head. "It's gonna have to play out as it plays out. It could be different."

I nodded and started to pace. Edward tried to console me, but I was a wreck.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three." Alice said flatly.

"Three! Let them come!" Emmett said flexing.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge numbers." Alice said.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone seemed genuinely concerned, even Rosalie. Except for Emmett, who was sure we could take them.

"This won't come to a fight." Carlisle hissed at Emmett.

"Unless they try something on my homegirl Aubrie." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. He'll have his time to fight, just not right now.

Carlisle deliberated and considered his options. "Let's just play. They're curious, as Alice simply said. We'll start a new game."

They all nodded and went back to their positions. "You catch Esme, I'll be ref." Edward said sitting down with me.

"Take your hair down, keep the baseball cap on. Make sure to cover your eyes." Edward whispered, completely serious. And this only happened every now and then.

I, for once, obeyed without saying anything.

"Make sure you stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He tried to hide the stress and worry from his tone but I detected it. He took my long hair and pulled it forward, covering most of my jugular.

"That won't help." Alice said defeated.

"I can smell her across the field." Rosalie chipped in, looking seldom.

"I know." Edward said frustrated.

The game went on, but everyone was too anxious to play with all their heart. No one would hit it hard.

"I'm sorry Aubrie. This was stupid and irresponsible of me to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." Edward said frantically grasping my hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Expose me like this? Like what? Taking me out in public? Edward, this isn't anyone's fault. We're at the right place, just at the wrong time." I lied.

This was my fault. I shouldn't have gone. I was the one being stupid and irresponsible.

Edward suddenly shot up bringing me up with him. He made sure I hid behind him. All the other joined Edward and I, making sure they were all at least in a stance protecting me.

I guess they heard them coming.

**Author's Note:**

**I suck, I know I do. It's been a couple of weeks but my musical happened and opening night was last week. I have been so busy. But our last performance is tomorrow so I'll have tons of time to pour into this story. I love every single one of you guys and I love this story. I'm excited.**

** On a side note, anyone seen Breaking Dawn pt. 2 yet? SOOOO GOOOD. The beginning was a little fast for me but they totally made up for it the more the movie played. If you haven't seen it, you need to. It's really good and it will not disappoint. **

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. They mean a lot to me and encourage me that my writing doesn't completely suck.**

** Also this chapter may be a little rocky because it got deleted a few days ago so I had to rewrite it and I was in a hurry to upload it, I didn't get to edit it. **

** Review please!**


	18. THE HUNT

THE HUNT

James was the first to walk through the forest. He wasn't cute as Cam Gigandet, but he was decent looking.

If I didn't think about the fact that he was going to murder me…

But when he look around and saw how many vampires are there, he stepped back, letting Laurent lead.

Stephenie Meyer couldn't have explained them better. They were feline-like when they walked and Victoria looked like she just got done rolling around in a bush.

_That whore._

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent stated. "I'm Laurent and this is Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Aubrie." Carlisle introduced us.

_Yes! I made it into the family!_

"Lots of E's and A's," Laurent joked.

I did a fake laugh at Laurent's stupid joke and Edward elbowed very very lightly.

Oh yeah, I'm supposed to shut up and not draw attention to myself.

"Do you need a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, we just finished. Maybe another time…Are you guys staying in the area long?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we're traveling north. Just curious to see what's in the neighborhood. We haven't ran into vampires in a long time." Laurent said.

"Well, this region is empty other than the occasional visitor like yourselves." Carlisle said.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges occasionally. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up in Alaska." Carlisle answered.

"Permanent? How can you stand it?" Laurent questioned.

"Why don't you come back to our home and we talk there? It's a rather long story." Carlisle invited.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario and we haven't cleaned up in a while…" Laurent said.

"Please don't take offense, but can you refrain from hunting in this immediate range? We have to keep a low-key profile." Carlisle said.

"Of course. We just ate outside of Seattle, so we're good." Laurent explained.

"We'll show you the way to the house if you follow us. Emmett and Alice, why don't you go with Edward and Aubrie to the keep?" Carlisle casually said.

Oh God here comes the breeze. Here comes the breeze.

And nothing.

No breeze. We pulled it off!

"That sounds delightful." Laurent said.

Carlisle gestured to us and I turned my head to walk the opposite direction they were going, towards the jeep. As I turned my head, my hair flipped over my shoulder.

Oh shit.

James cocked his head to the side, took a big whiff, and widened his eyes, taking a step towards me.

Oh shit.

Edward pushed me behind him roughly and crouched down into a scary pose, baring his teeth and growling.

He looked scary.

Oh shit.

I put my face to my hand and sighed. Here we go.

"What's this?" Laurent asked. James and Edward didn't lighten up at all, having a stare-down.

"She's with us." Carlisle said sternly.

"You brought a snack?" Victoria said, licking her lips, stepping forward.

_Bitch, you just ate outside of Seattle. _

"She's with us." Rosalie repeated Carlisle's words, in a hard voice. She was definitely sizing up Vicky.

_Rosalie is my home girl!_

"But she's human," Laurent protested.

"So?" Emmett said, flanking Edward's side.

James slowly got out of his crouch, but kept staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at James and mouthed, '_Come at me bro'_.

Laurent cleared his throat. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed," Carlisle answered.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent paused and looked at me briefly before turning back to Carlisle. "And of course we won't harm the human girl. We promised to not hunt on your range."

"Oh yeah? Well you better put a leash on your boy James here. He looks like me when I'm at an all-you-can-eat buffet." I said in a clear voice staring at James.

Emmett and Rosalie stifled laughter even though I was completely serious.

Laurent looked at me in surprise. "She's got a mouth on her."

Edward pulled me close to him, but you could tell by his body language that he was pissed at me.

"We'll show you the way, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie?" They made like a wall around me.

Alice went to my side and Emmett went by Edward's.

"Let's go Aubrie," Edward said in a low voice.

I turned my head again, flipping my hair obnoxiously so the James can get one last good smell before following Edward. By the way he was walking, my last stunt pretty much pushed him over the edge.

He pulled me on his back and ran really fast. I barely gripped his t-shirt, I wanted to touch him as little as possible. I didn't want him to combust from anger. We reached the jeep pretty fast.

"Shotgun," I said.

Edward rolled his eyes and threw me in the back. I was about to protest but the look on his face made me stop.

"Strap her in," Edward growled.

Alice took the front seat, which was rightfully mine because I called it, and Emmett slid next to me. He started to buckle me as Edward pulled away.

The Jeep and I were jumping around as Emmett attempted to do my seatbelts.

A big jump, caused by Edward's ridiculous speeding, made Emmett's hand touch my boob.

"Woah buddy, let's try not to get so grabby." I said.

Emmett playfully glared and strapped me in briskly. Edward was not amused.

"Where are we going?" I asked, bouncing around like a jackhammer.

No one answered and Edward continued to growl, but it was too low for me to hear.

"We're getting you the hell away from here, that's for sure." Edward said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really now. What are you going to say to my dad? If I am missing, he's going to blame your family for like kidnapping me or something."

Edward paused for a moment. "I don't care."

"Yeah, well I do." I said.

"How are you so calm about this?" Emmett asked.

"It's in the books," I sighed.

Edward slammed on his brakes. We were on a road, and I jolted forward.

"What?" Edward hissed.

"This happened in the books. I was trying to avoid the whole game thing in general, but it's part of the plot and we have to go along with it. I'm Bella, remember?" I said hastily.

"I don't you think you understand! He's a trac-"

"Tracker. I know. He wants to kill me. He likes my scent and you defended me. Which caused him to want me even more. It's like a game to him." I said for him.

"But-" Edward protested.

"Okay, let's just skip the boring dialogue, alright? I know I pissed you off and you aren't exactly making me want to sing your name on top of a castle either. I know how this is going to play out. Alice knows, too. He won't touch us. We got a full proof plan. I won't even get hurt." I lied.

"So everything's going to be okay?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Considering there are three more books, I hate to be the spoiler, but yeah everything's gonna be alright. If we go along with the rest of the book." I explained.

"Tell me what to do." Edward pleaded.

"Well you can take me home for starters. I need to sort this out with Charlie. I'll say you broke up with me and I'm going to go to my old home and visit my old best friend Amelia." I said.

Oh my God, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Ok, and we're killing James. It's the only way." Edward told me.

"I agree. And while you're at it, let's kill Laurent and Victoria. They're just going to cause trouble in the future." I said.

"So where do we go from there? Yeah, you get away from your dad, but where are _we_ gonna go?" Emmett asked.

"What Bella did was say she's going to Phoenix. She knew the tracker would hear her and try to find her. He automatically crossed Phoenix off the list where she's going to go, because humans don't go out and say their location like that when they're trying to hide." I explained.

"He's not going to find you!" Edward roared.

"Okay, okay. I don't care where we go, to be honest. But if you don't want them to find us, we absolutely cannot stay in Missouri. Vicky is going to check the school system to find out where I used to live." I said.

Edward rubbed his temples. "You get home and tell your dad that you need to go back to Missouri. Sell the story. Do whatever works. You have ten minutes to get your shit together, am I understood?"

It was a shock that I heard Edward curse like that but I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, you gave Bella fifteen minutes in the book."

Emmett and Alice laughed at my expression and Edward rolled his eyes. Edward started the jeep and we were off.

"Okay, so this is what is going to go down. Aubrie, please correct me if I say something off the 'plan'. I'm going to walk her to the door. Emmett you run around her house, make sure there's nothing there. Alice you get her truck. After she's out, you two take the jeep home and tell Carlisle." Edward instructed.

"No way, I'm with you." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I don't know how long I will be gone." Edward said.

"Until we do know how long, I'm with you." Emmett vowed.

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there, we keep driving."

"We'll make it there before him." Alice said confidently.

Edward nodded.

"What are we going to do with the jeep?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed. "We've been through this. You and Emmett are driving it home."

Alice laughed sarcastically. "No, I'm not."

They all started to argue. "Y'all! We can't all fit in my truck and we can't just leave a monstrous jeep in my driveway." I said over all of them. But no one heard me.

You know what we got time, might as well as go with the dialogue.

"Maybe I should go by myself." I whispered.

They all became silent.

"We are not doing that even if that's what the book did. For once I need you to do what I say, and this is the plan. We go together." Edward said, a tone filled with finality.

"Ok, I was joking. I only said that to get your attention because we're obviously getting nowhere. In the book, it was Alice and Jasper that took me to the secret location and you stayed here." I said.

"Absolutely not!" Edward shot it down.

"Listen to me for one damn minute. James knows we're together. He knows you're protective of me. He's automatically going to assume that we'll be together. And we can play off of this. Like make false trails filled with my scent and stuff like that." I said.

Alice smirked at me.

"Why do I have to stay?" Emmett pouted.

"Because James got an eyeful of you. You're the biggest, strongest, most intimidating vampire this guy's ever seen. He'll also assume I'm with you, too." I explained.

Emmett took my compliments and smiled. "Alright alright."

"I can't do this." Edward said. "I need to be with you."

"Ok, no. I love you and you know I do. But our safest bet is to go along with the book. And unlike Mary-Sue Bella, I have a phone. So I can text, call, skype, tweet, facetime your ass all the way across the country." I said.

"I don't know." At least he was considering it.

I sighed, going a different approach. I'm going to have to say what Bella said that convinced him, even though it won't happen because I'll be in a hospital.

"What we can do is have you and the others lead James on a wild goose hunt. Make sure he's completely off my trail and make sure you stay here for at least a week. Then you can come and meet me wherever we are and have Alice and Jasper come home." I said.

"Where are you going to go?" Edward asked.

"Atlanta, Georgia." I said.

"Oh?" Alice asked, smiling.

"I'm feeling peachy." I replied with a straight face.

"Where are you going to stay?" Edward asked, making sure this plan is fully thought out.

"Hotel room. Under fake alias names. I'll go by Bella in honor of Twilight," I said.

The jeep was slowly coming into town. We needed to decide on a plan quickly.

"Aubrie. If you let anything happen to you. Anything at all. I'm holding you personally responsible for taking the best thing I have away. Understand?" Edward's voice cracked. I knew if he could be, he would be crying.

"Ok." I said, eyes filling up with tears.

Edward cleared his throat. "Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him credit. He's doing very well," Alice said.

"Can you handle this?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yeah Alice, can you handle all of _this_?" I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle my BFF." Alice replied cockily.

"I'm holding you accountable too." Edward muttered moodily.

**Author's Note:**

**I stayed up until 2 am last night writing this. You guys are such good followers and reviewers that I replied to most of them and gave you guys a early chapter. (: Seriously, reading through the reviews again just reminded me how blessed I am to have all of you. Thank you for sticking with this story. And to the new people, welcome! **

** I love you guys.**


	19. GOODBYES

GOODBYES

As we drove on my street I looked at Edward. I can't do this. I can't play with my Dad's emotions like that.

"Edward? I can't tell him that I broke up with you." I said.

Edward looked at me abruptly. "You're backing out of the plan?"

I shook my head. "No. It's just that when Bella did that, it crushed her dad. I can't do that to my own father. I need to think of a better excuse. Like maybe I can say Amelia needs me because she's having a rough time or something. I don't know. It's the same location and I think my dad will understand."

"Alright…if you're sure." Edward said.

We pulled in and Alice and Emmett looked around for anything. Anything that could give off that James is here.

"He's not here." Edward told them, voice tight. "Help her out."

Emmett leaned over to help me out of the harness. "Don't worry. We're going to take care of you."

I nodded with a smile, tears coming into my eyes.

I got out of the jeep. I met up with Edward. "I love you." He said, looking down.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Everything's going to be okay. Our adventure isn't done yet." I assured him. And boy was it not. We have _loads_ more to go through.

"You're right. Nothing will happen to you and I'm going to make sure of it." Edward said sternly.

I kissed him fiercely. "I love you."

He smiled his half smile. "I love you too."

"Now go away." I shooed him.

"Ten minutes," he reminded me.

I opened the door making sure I looked panicked. "Dad, dad."

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Daddy asked running over to me.

"It's Amelia. Layla texted me telling me she needs my help. She did something really stupid." I said, looking rushed.

"Amelia? From Missouri? What happened?" Daddy asked, looking concerned.

…And he takes the bait.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I was just watching baseball and I got this cryptic text from Lay, didn't say much. She was in a rush also." The tears were forming.

"Oh honey," Daddy started.

"I got to go. I need to help her out. She needs me." I said, rushing up the stairs.

"Now Aubs, don't think irrational. Let's just calm down, talk for a minute, and if you really need to go, I can take you." Daddy said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, you don't understand. This is really bad. I need to leave tonight." I said, trying to push his hand off.

"Okay, if it's that urgent, I'll take you. We'll pack and leave tonight." Daddy said, grabbing his keys.

"You can't do that, I don't know how long I will be gone and you have that fishing trip with Harry and Billy Tuesday. Listen, I'll go by myself and I'll call you when I get to a hotel room." I said, going upstairs to my room.

"Honey, you're 16. I don't think that's a good idea." Daddy said firmly.

"Dad, I'm an honor student. I have never gotten in a wreck or gotten a speeding ticket. I'm a safe driver, a good kid, and I have common sense." I said, shutting the door.

"Aubrianna, just a couple of weeks ago you said you didn't feel comfortable going into a city alone." Dad said through my door.

Edward was there shoving my stuff in a bag and I went to help him.

"That's Seattle, a city I don't know. This is Kansas City, it's pretty much my domain. I know every street. I can do this. It's Amelia, Dad." I said, zipping up my bag.

"Go," Edward whispered and jumped out my window.

I opened the door and my dad looked angry, sad, and worried. Oh no.

"Aubs, I don't think this is a good idea." Dad said.

"I will call you every day three times. Trust me," I said, looking at my dad in the eyes with burning intensity.

"I just don't feel comfortable sending you out there." Dad said quietly, looking down.

I sighed. "Dad, Amelia is hurting and so am I. I need to get out of this small town. Don't get me wrong, I love Forks. But I'm suffocating. I just need to be alone with my thoughts for couple of hours. I also need to help one of my best friends."

My dad sighed. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed me a hundred dollar bill.

"No. I have money." I said, trying to give it back to him.

"Keep it. Your tank is going to have to be filled constantly. Make sure you call me every day three times, like you promised. I am trusting you, so don't do anything stupid, alright?" Daddy said.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. And Aubrie, please come back. Don't be like your mom." His voice broke.

"Dad, I would never leave you. I'm coming back. This is just an emergency." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Then I was out the door.

I ran to my truck, noticing the jeep was gone, and gunned it. I peeled out of the driveway, trapped in my thoughts.

I don't think I had hurt him that bad. At least I didn't say those cruel words like Bella did. Although, I understood why being in her place, there was no way I could do that.

Edward was in the car, although I had forgotten.

"Pull over," he whispered.

I nodded as he pulled me out of the front seat. He slid over smoothly, managing to keep the truck straight.

Headlights flashed behind us.

I jumped, but I already knew who was behind us. "Alice," I whispered.

"Yes, but the tracker is running behind us right now." Edward said quietly.

My blood went cold. I never really gave this much thought. I was an idiot.

"He heard most of my conversation then, didn't he?" I asked.

Edward nodded, speeding up.

All of a sudden a dark shadow sprung out of the trees and onto my truck.

You know that feeling when you know you're going to be scared, and you're waiting for it, but the anticipation just makes you even more scared? So when the scare actually happens, it's like ten times worse than what it would've been.

That's exactly what happened.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to my racing heart. "It's just Emmett." I whispered to myself.

It was silent before Edward broke it, trying to make conversation. "I didn't know you were so bored with your life. I mean, I didn't know you were feeling suffocated. Was it I, the one that pushed you to the escape?"

I gave him a flat look. "He wouldn't let go."

"I wouldn't either." Edward smiled sheepishly. "It's going to be alright."

I nodded. "It's going to be alright."

"Maybe I should read the rest of the book, you know, to make sure we're doing everything right," he suggested.

I shook my head. "It's now your turn to trust me. We are doing everything right. It's going to end just like it did with Bella."

"Are you not telling me something?" Edward asked. Damn, he caught on.

I looked him in the eyes. "I promise I'm not leaving out anything." I lied. "Everything is going to end okay. We'll be back in time for prom."

Edward smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "Good."

"So this tracker…he likes my blood?" I asked.

Edward nodded slowly.

"Does he like my blood as much as you do?"

Edward shook his fiercely. "Not even close."

"So it was just you defending me that really shot him off." I said.

"Yes, but you didn't read his mind. He would've killed you right then and there if I hadn't. I'd much rather be in this situation than you already dead and there's nothing to fight for." Edward explained.

"Okay," I said.

"Hey Aubrie? What did you mean by 'let's kill Laurent and Victoria, also'?" Edward asked.

"Well they're sketchy looking aren't they?" I said.

"Victoria, yes. But Laurent hasn't posed as a threat. He's mostly embarrassed by James' behavior."

I snorted at the Laurent comment.

But maybe I shouldn't give away too much of the future.

"I think our main focus should be James. But let's keep an eye on the other two." I told him, looking out the window.

"They do something in the future books, don't they?" Edward said.

"Like I said, let's focus on James. The other two we can worry about later." I said.

"Well, I think Victoria is going to help James. So we can kill her too." Edward said.

I snorted again. "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's just say she's fast." I said.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I'm already giving away too much. Let's just think about ripping James limb from limb and then burning them." I said.

We pulled into the house and Edward threw me into his arms and ran into the house.

When we burst through the door, he let me down. "He's tracking us," Edward declared to his family.

Alice and Jasper went up the stairs and Rosalie looked pissed off. But not at me, at Laurent.

"Why don't you have him under control? What's he going to do to her?!" Rosalie asked Laurent.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Rosalie ignored him and stared at Laurent. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm sorry. I was afraid this was going to happen. And when the boy defended her, I just knew-" Laurent was cut off by the furious blonde.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on Edward! He-" Then Rosalie was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Rosalie, please. What will he do now that he's tracking Aubrie?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent looked somber. "Nothing stops James once he's started."

"We'll stop him." Emmett said. Rosalie nodded firmly.

"You can't bring him down. No one has ever gotten away from him if you're being tracked. In my three hundred years of living, I've never seen someone so lethal. That's what I joined his coven," he looked over at me. "Besides, is it really worth it?"

I gasped. That was rude.

Edward growled and roared, extremely pissed off.

"And you know what? Before your extremely rude statement, that was false. Someone has gotten away and that would be Alice. So get your facts straight before you start telling me how powerful James is, you dickwad." I said, glaring at him.

Rosalie and Emmett lost it, Edward was too busy being angry at his statement towards me, and Carlisle and Esme were _trying_ not to laugh.

Laurent looked offended. "She's feisty."

Carlisle looked over at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent looked down. "I'm intrigued by your lifestyle, but I can't get in the middle of this. There's no way I would go up against James. I think I'm going to head north, to that clan in Denali."

Laurent glanced at me with a puzzled expression before turning towards Carlisle. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"I'm sure you are," I muttered. But I knew he heard it.

"Go in peace." Carlisle said, like the hippie he was.

As soon as he left, the room went into action. Esme started typing on this metal keypad and the garage doors opened.

"How close?" Carlisle asked.

"About three miles out past the river. He's meeting with the ginger." I answered for Edward.

He looked at me appalled. "How'd you-?"

"We've been over this, it's in the books." I told him.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle questioned.

"We will lead him off and Jasper and Alice will take her to Atlanta."

"And then...?"

"Soon as Aubrie is cleared from this mess we hunt him." Edward said menacingly.

"I guess there's no other choice." Carlisle's face was grim. I know he hated the fact that a vampire had to die out of this.

Edward turned to Rosalie. "Trade clothes with her."

Rosalie nodded briskly to my surprise. She led me upstairs to her room.

"Uh…Rosalie?" I asked, stripping off my jeans.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, in the books you were mean to Bella." I explained, slipping on her jeans.

"I am only mean to the people I don't like. I must've not liked her." Rosalie said.

"So you like me?" I asked, slipping on her shirt.

"You remind me of my human self. And I like my self. Plus, you make my brother happy." Rosalie said like it was no big deal. I don't think she understood how monumental this is.

"Thank you for doing this." I said, flipping my hair out of the shirt.

"It's no big deal, we'll get him Aubrie." Rosalie said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and we walked out.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Aubrie." Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

"Alice and Jasper, you guys better take the Mercedes. You're going to need the dark tint for the south." Carlisle said, tossing them the keys. "And we'll take the jeep."

"Are they going to take the bait?" Esme asked.

"He's going to follow Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett while the red head follows Rosalie and Esme." Alice said with certainty.

Edward suddenly scooped me up and gave me a kiss so passionate it hurt for him to pull away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He let go of me and stalked out the door into the jeep. Rosalie waved goodbye as Esme pulled me in an embrace. "Be safe," she whispered.

Alice, Jasper, and I waited a few minutes when we got the phone call. "Edward says the red head is on Rosalie's trail. I'll get the car," Alice said, going into the garage.

"You're wrong you know." Jasper said, after a couple seconds of analyzing me. "It's not your fault and you are worth it. I feel every feeling you have."

"I know, but it is my fault. I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it." I said, frustrated.

"You want to know a secret?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

"You were damned both ways. Why else would Alice let you go to the game? If you didn't go to the game, he would've caught your scent during the day or something. This was going to happen either way," Jasper told me.

I was surprised. "I thought…"

"Yeah, well don't. You're ok. We all love you and this James character needs to be gone. For your sake and Alice's." Jasper said.

"Do you think maybe that these events, that happen in the books I mean, are going to happen anyway, if I want them to or not? Like I didn't already have a choice maybe? Like I was automatically doomed to be Bella." I asked.

Jasper thought for a moment. "Hmm…I don't know. We'll have to test it, won't we."

Alice came in with car keys. "I know you don't mind," she told me, lifting me up in her arms, running to the car.

And then we were on our way.

**Author's Note:**

**Originally, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter. But I'm in need of something to read and I think you guys can help me. I want to read a story about Edward, any pairing pref. Bella or OOC, fairly long, and that is not AH. All I see is this AH crap and I want to read a good story about Edward as a vampire. **

** Also originally, I was going to write this with Aubrie telling her dad that she broke up with Edward. But thanks to a kind review written by Godenfightergirl. She told me to make up a better excuse because she didn't like how Bella toyed with Charlie's emotions like that in the original story and I have to agree. If you guys have any ideas or something like that, tell me! I'll give you credit and will most likely follow through with them if I also think it's a good idea. **

** Don't worry Smile-Evily, your day is coming soon(;**

**Please please please review. I love them.**

**And happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all of you guys! What are you thankful for?**

**^Oh Lord that was probably the most cheesiest thing I've ever written.**


	20. IMPATIENCE

IMPATIENCE

I had to stay awake to make sure I would call my dad at 11, like I promised.

"Hey Daddy," I said through the phone.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I am stopped at a gas station right now. It's going just fine. I'm worried for Amelia, though." I said. Lately, the lies are just sliding off my tongue.

"Okay honey. Please be careful. I still don't like the idea of you doing this by yourself. That was a bad judgment call on my part." Daddy said.

I frowned. "You're a good father. I need you to trust me. I am going to call you, like I promise."

"I trust you. I do. It's other people I don't trust." Dad said sternly.

"It's just tonight. I'll be with my friends the whole time." I said. "I gotta go, I want to get back on the road. Love you."

"Love you too." And the line was dead.

"You are a phenomenal liar," Jasper complimented, amazed.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Seriously, I didn't hear any faster heartbeat, difference in breathing, anything. I would have believed you myself." Jasper said.

"It's more of a curse than a blessing. I don't _like_ to lie. It just happens." I said.

"You're tired. Get some sleep," Alice said.

"Okay."

I was out like a light.

When I woke up, I was in a hotel room. How did they manage to drag my body up the stairs without looking suspicious?

My phone rang on the bedside table, and I reached for it.

_Incoming Facetime Call with Edward Cullen_

Of course next to his name was an obnoxious amount of emojis ranging from an octopus to a heart.

I answered and saw myself for the first time.

"Holy shit." I cursed. My hair was in a bun literally on top of my head. My eye makeup was a little smudged. I was a little paler than usual. I looked awful.

"Good morning to you too." Edward chuckled, looking like an angel.

"I look awful. Why did you want to Facetime? Wouldn't a phone call suffice?" I asked, annoyed at my appearance compared to his.

"No, I wanted to see your beautiful face. See your cheeks flush. See you alive." Edward said, passion seeping through his words.

"Okay, okay. So what's up? How is the tracking going?" I asked.

Edward hesitated. "We're behind than usual. We stopped her from going to Charlie's and the school. But dammit, Aubrie, she's fast."

"I told you. She doesn't mess around. What about James?" I asked.

"We're on his trail."

"How are you talking to me if you're on his trail?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We take shifts. He goes in circles." Edward sighed.

"Sounds boring. If you were with me, however, I'm sure we would have a _lot_ more fun." I winked.

"Aubrianna Laraine, what am I going to do with you?"

I pouted. "I don't know. Being away from you makes me perverted."

Edward chuckled. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"I dunno." I said without thinking.

"WHAT?! THEY PROMISED TO BE WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES-." Edward roared.

"Chill homeboy, I don't need a hissy fit. Ain't nobody got time for that," I cut him off. "I just woke up before you called. They're probably giving me some privacy. I'm sure they didn't leave the hotel room to enjoy the hot sunny Georgian sun. Use common sense."

"Sorry baby, I just worry." Edward responded.

"I worry too." I said.

"You said everything's going to be okay. Everything is going to turn out just fine, like in the books."

"It's up in the air. The plan is close enough to have the same results, however we could've strayed just far enough from it, that the results could be completely different." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"He's not going to lay a hand on you." Edward growled.

"I'm not that special. Don't make your family members risk their lives for me, and Edward Cullen, don't you dare sacrifice yourself." I scolded.

"I'm not going to make my family do anything," Edward started in a stern tone, "But if it comes down to you or me, he's going to kill me so you can live."

"No! If it comes down to a you or me situation, which it probably won't, it's going to be me!" I protested.

"We're a mess." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn straight. I blame the distance between us." I gasped, with a smile at my words.

"Uh-oh. I hear a song coming on…" Edward said.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeel yooooouu," I sang, totally off-key. "That is how I know you go ooooonn."

"Beautiful,"

"Far across the distance, and spaces, betweeeeeeen us, you have come to show you go on."

"Outstanding,"

"Power note. NEEEEAAARRR FAAAARRR WHEEEREEEVEEERR YOU AAARRRREREE, I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES GO ON."

"Flawless."

"ONNNNCCCEEEE MOOOOREE YOU OPPPEEENN THEEEE DOOOOORR," I did a crazy tone-deaf riff on the word 'door', "AND YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ONNNN."

"You done?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the mostest."

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the sun and back." Edward grinned.

"I love you to pluto and back."

"I love you more, deal with it."

"No, I love you more." I said in an obnoxious way, you know, the way most people speak to dogs or babies.

Edward laughed despite all the stress we've gone through in the last 24 hours. "No, I love you more."

This went on for about twenty minutes.

There was a knock on my door. "Can I come in or am I interrupting?" Alice asked, with a smile on her face.

"Sure," I then turned to Edward on my phone. "I gotta go."

Edward smiled sadly. "So do I, I'll call you when I can, okay baby?"

"Alrighty, goodbye until then." I said, not sure when the next time I'll talk to him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you mor-."

He hung up with a smug smile on his face before I could answer.

The bastard.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and looked at Alice.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm…it was a superficial sleep. Like I was sleeping, but not deep enough where I didn't know my surroundings." I said.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? We ordered food." Alice asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Food as in like my food or…"

Alice giggled. "Your human food, silly."

"Okay, I am actually a little hungry? What about you? Any urges you can't suppress?"

"Totally full." Alice smiled.

I walked into the suite's living room and sat down at the table eating some mac and cheese.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alice, who had a blank expression on her face.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I miss Edward. I miss my dad. I'm a little scared." I said, not bothering to hold anything back since we got a mood detector on our hands.

"Everything's going to turn out in our favor." Alice said confidently.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Carlisle to call on the latest update."

"I know that they still are following James and prevented Victoria from going to the schools or my house. I think Edward was sugar coating it, though. The pieces don't match up." I explained.

"How so?"

"Edward looked exhausted. He looked a little sad too. I think they may have lost their sights on one of them." I predicted, sadly.

"Why are you so worried?"

"When I read about this in the books, I thought Bella was being annoying. But this truly sucks. I'm worried about your family. If he hurts any of them, I could never ever ever forgive myself." I said, swirling my mac and cheese around.

"You're worrying about all the wrong things," Jasper said from his spot on the couch. "None of us are in jeopardy."

"Our family can handle this. You, you need to be worrying about yourself." Alice said.

I scoffed. "I'm not worth worrying over. I'm not worth any of this. This would be so much easier if I just call James now-."

Alice interrupted. "If I could hit you without seriously maiming you, I would do it. Don't ever say those things again. You are worth it and so much more. You make my brother happy and more fun to be around. He's changed a lot since he met you, he's not so mopey and serious. He loves life around you. I do not want to be responsible of losing the one thing that makes Edward _feel_. So no, you aren't going to call James. You aren't going to give up. And you _are_ going to start worrying about yourself. I'll be damned if I let you pull a stunt like Bella did in the books. We're going to find a different ending. Okay? Okay."

That was a lot to take in.

I got up and went to my room after I had enough of the silence and mac and cheese.

I wanted to talk to Edward, he's the only one that keeps me sane.

I sighed and got in my bed. Might as well sleep. I'm not going to wait around for some phone call. Alice will tell me what I need to know.

Alice came in my room for three hours watching me fake sleep.

All of a sudden she sprang from the corner of the room, making me 'wake up'.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something has change," she replied as we walked to where Jasper was.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"A room. A dark room. Lots of mirrors. He's just standing there, waiting. Gold stipe on mirrors? Something's missing…" Alice rambled.

"Where's the room?"

"I don't know. A decision hasn't been made yet." Alice looked straight at me. "Running a VCR. Sounds familiar?"

"I'm not stupid, Alice. I'm not going to fall for it." I sighed. People think I'm Bella just because of the events, and it's getting annoying.

"What does this mean?" Jasper asked.

"It means he got away," Alice and I snapped at the same time.

"But how-?"

"We covered all our bases-."

"And you told him about Victoria being fast-."

"Edward said James was just running circles-."

"This doesn't make sense." Alice concluded our short, fragmented conversation.

"Should we call?" I asked.

My phone rang, it was Edward's number.

"Take it," I whispered going to the kitchen to get me something to drink.

We're coming so close to the end. Why do I feel like I'm going to die?

"Carlisle," Alice breathed into the phone.

"I just saw him. Whatever made him go on that plane, it's leading him to a ballet studio." Alice said.

"Yes," Alice said after a long pause. "Aubrie?"

She handed me my phone.

"Hello?"

"Aubrie," Edward said.

"I'm worried." I whispered.

"What is this about a ballet studio? Fill in the blanks please."

I rolled my eyes. "James is going to try to pull this lame trick. He is going to have this dramatic scene where he says he has my mother and he's going to kill her if I don't come to a ballet studio that I danced at when I was a kid. Joke is on him, I didn't take ballet." I huffed.

"What are you not telling me?" Edward asked, voice hard.

"I've told you everything I know." I lied. "Please tell me everyone is okay."

"Everyone is fine. I told you and I'm sure Alice told you, to only worry about yourself. That should be your number one priority."

"Well it's not." I argued.

"Aubrie, we're not going to fight about this over the phone," Edward said.

I got up from the kitchen chair and stalked into the bedroom. "We're going to fight about it right now! I'm sick of people telling me to not worry about you guys. _Sorry_ I love you. Just because I'm a human does not mean my feelings aren't as important or as equivalent to yours."

"You're right. I apologize. But if you love me, if your feelings are really an equivalent to mine, you would take care of yourself. That should be the first thing on your mind. Not me. Not my family." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

We need a change of subject. These minutes with Edward are precious and I don't want to ruin it arguing.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're outside of Vancouver. Dammit, Aubrie, I'm so sorry we lost him. He figured out I'm a mind reader and got _just _far enough away where I couldn't hear him. He got on a plane and now he could be anywhere." Edward sighed.

"He's going to Phoenix. For some reason, Bella's transcripts or something must've gotten tangled up in mine. Somehow he thinks I used to live in Phoenix with my mother and I used to take ballet." I explained.

"And you know this because of the book?"

I have many sarcastic remarks to answer him with but I decided to play nice. "Yeah. Is my dad okay?"

"Red head managed to slip into your house while your father was at work." Edward answered.

"What was she trying to do at my house? Take some pictures? Smell my underwear?" I asked, disgusted. Seriously, what trail can you get from that?

"She tried to find out where you went with your truck which led to our house. We don't know where she is now. Alice assures us that she's not with James, though." Edward responded.

"She's off doing her thing. Trust me, she's seen James for the last time." I told him.

"James is going to die." Edward stated.

"According to you and according to the books, yes."

"So we're going to win."

"Let's not get cocky, now. The plan is still different from the book's." I told him.

"I'm not cocky, I'm just sure of myself." Edward protested.

"Yeah, okay, _sure_." I grinned, but paused for a moment. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. It's like you've taken half of myself." Edward sighed.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"We're going to make sure James doesn't stop by Forks first. We also think we still got a trail on the red head. My duty is still needed here." Edward said sadly.

"I love you." I said, tears gathering up at my eyes. "I love you so much."

"Aw, baby don't cry. I hate myself for putting you through this, but I love you too."

"This was not your fault." I said, but my throat cracked. "It's Stephenie Meyer's.'

"I'll come for you soon." Edward vowed.

"I'll be waiting."

He hung up and I got out of my bedroom.

"So where do we go from here?" Alice asked.

"Wait until Edward realizes James is _really_ in Phoenix and not in Forks. He's so stubborn." I said.

"This is the ballet studio from the book?" Alice asked holding a piece of stationary up with a sketch on it.

"Describes it perfectly. We wait for that call, too. You know, the one where James threatens that he'll kill my mom if I don't get away from you guys." I said.

"It's weird. We totally led him to believe you were born and raised in Missouri, which you did. Why does he think you live in Phoenix?" Alice said.

"I think these Twilight events are going to happen whether I want them to, or not." I said, sighing. "I need to call my dad. I promised."

I dialed his number. "Daddy?"

"Aubs, how are you?" Daddy asked.

"I'm fantastic. I finally made it into Missouri, but I'm going to sleep because I'm so tired." I lied.

"So you don't know what's up with Amelia yet?" Daddy asked.

"No, I'm turning in and I'll figure all that out tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, well I won't keep you. I love you sweet dreams." Daddy said.

I smiled. "Love you too. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHH so much to tell you. It's been really long since I've last updated.**

**Well, first I've been busy. That is probably the lamest excuse ever, but it's true.**

**Secondly, a person flamed my story for the first time. I've always never let anyone read anything I've ever written, in fear of that they won't like it. It took a lot of courage to post this up here for me. And I thought it was really cool, because I was 19 chapters in and no one had flamed it yet. And a person did. **

** It didn't make me cry or even sad. It made me annoyed. First it was a guest user, so they didn't have the balls to make an account or get on their account to flame it on. Secondly, they wrote, and I quote, "This story fucking sucks".**

** I think what annoyed me the most about that is that they did not tell me why. **

**Anyway, it takes a lot of courage to put a story up for the public to read. So far, the pros outweigh the cons. I love everyone out there who has been reviewing kind things, giving me tips, helping me edit, or even imputing ideas.**

**You guys are awesome and this story would probably be completely abandoned if I did not post it.**

**Now to get onto this chapter.**

**This whole chapter in Twilight, is Bella talking to herself and worrying.**

**That didn't quite fit into the plot of this story considering Aubrie knows the ending.**

**So I added a FaceTime call in there.**

**Plus, and I've always said this, I think in the books Twilight, Edward and Bella were just always serious. But they fell in love so quickly, I don't understand how they can be serious. So I'm trying to make it different where they are more happy, even if they're in danger, because they're very freshly in love.**

**Any suggestions or critiques or simply what you think about the story, please review!**

**I love y'all**


	21. PHONE CALL

PHONE CALL

It's been a couple of days since the last time I heard from Edward. I either sleep, talk to Alice or Jasper, or eat. Sometimes I get so bored, I try to work on tumbling in my room. Alice told me to stop, though. If I cracked my head open, that wouldn't be good for me or for Jasper.

They drink regularly, take turns who gets out at night. Although, they drink the bare minimum. No more deer or mountain lions. More like squirrels and bunnies.

I walked into the living room and saw Alice sketching again.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"The room with the VCR but now it's light." Jasper replied.

"Well, the phone goes right there," I pointed at a spot.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked sharply, as they both stared at me intensely.

"It's Bella's house. In Phoenix." I answered.

"I didn't know you and Bella had sleepovers." Alice smirked, drawing the phone.

"I don't know how many times I have to explain this, but every little thing I know about vampires, werewolves, little details, is from the book. I can't see the future or read minds. It's all on the books." I stressed, getting some orange juice.

The phone rang in my pocket. Edward's number. I handed it to Alice hastily and sat down on the couch.

"We just got confirmation he for sure is in Phoenix. At Bella's house."

She paused for a moment. "I don't know if she exists for real or not, just tell me what you got."

Alice sighed. "That sounds perfect. Okay, yeah, goodbye."

I leaned curiously forward, wanting to know my fate.

"He's flying out with Carlisle and they are going to stay here with you, while Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are flying out to Phoenix. Esme is still at Forks, watching over your dad." Alice explained.

"What am I supposed to tell my dad?" I asked quietly. "To do this the 'non-Bella way', it may take weeks until we get him for sure. Spring break ends next Tuesday. It's Thursday. I can't even make up good excuses anymore."

"I don't know Aubrie, tell him you like Missouri more and you're moving in with your friend." Alice said, packing her a bag.

"He'll quit his job and come back for me! I'm not worth any of this. Let's just do it the Bella way. I agree to his phone call. I run out to Phoenix and offer myself up to him like an idiot. You guys can get there in time before he bites me or breaks my leg. We can make this work. It is the only sure way we'll know that James is going to die." I begged.

"NO. We aren't risking that. Yeah, I know this is tedious for you. I know this is also hard because you're overprotective dad loves you so much, he'll quit his job to be with his daughter, who is halfway across the country. I know you miss Edward. But I'm not going to do it that way, when there is a more sufficient way out there." Alice said.

"I'm tired of this chasing! I want it to be over!" I ran out of her room and went into mine.

I got out my macbook and furiously googled airline tickets, making sure my 'plan' was thinking about sleeping so Alice doesn't see anything.

I bought my ticket for 10:30 am. There goes my savings.

This is going to work, I kept telling myself. What you're doing is smart. What you're doing is the right thing.

I don't know what the right this is, anymore. I laid down on my bed trying to regulate my breathing. I'm a selfish person for bringing in the Cullens into all this mess. I should've left things alone.

Alice knocked on the door after a few hours.

"They're now boarding the plane, they're arriving at 9:45 am." Alice said.

"Alright," I sighed.

Alice sat down on my bed. "I understand you're worried and you want this over with. I feel bad because you can't sleep. You need to trust me on this."

Yes! My faux plan worked!

I nodded, looking grim. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out," my phone rang right beside me, it was an unknown number.

"It's James." Alice said.

I nodded, getting nervous.

"I'm leaving, I'll be out of ear shot, because those phones have cameras and who knows what he's capable of. His plan is a fluke and tell him that," Alice said, going out of the hotel room.

I answered, "Hello?"

A videotape of a motherly voice said, "Are you alright?"

I laughed. "Nice try, James. But I don't have a mom."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said through the phone. "Be careful what you say next, I wouldn't want to hurt your mom or your sister."

"They're checking out in the lobby, they can't hear you. I don't have a sister either?" I said, now confused.

"That's what I said!" A voice said in the background, behind James or something. "And I told you that stupid video tape thing wouldn't work!"

James growled. "SILENCE FROM YOU."

"Is someone angry that their stupid plan fell through?" I teased.

James growled again.

If he keeps growling, I'm going to think that is the only sound he makes.

"Listen, one more word that underminds me, I'm going to hurt your sister." James said.

I frowned. "I don't have a sister! I swear-."

"I'm not stupid. I don't have time to deal with this either." James growled.

The growling is getting annoying.

"You're going to need to get away from your friends, is that possible?" James asked.

"I already have a plan." I said.

"Splendid! Now-." James started but I interrupted, gaining lots of courage.

"No. _I_ have a plan and you're going to follow it. Or you're going to die. They're coming to Phoenix after _you._ You need _me_ more than I need you." I said, sassily.

"Okay, human. Give me what you got." His tone was mocking, like he thought I wasn't serious.

"Well your plan was to send me to Phoenix and go to this ballet studio that I supposedly went to as a kid? You'll have a video camera and you promise to not kill my sister, but you probably will anyway?" I asked.

"How did you-?"

"You're extremely predictable. Listen, my friends, they're going for you. In Phoenix. You need to get out and you really want me that bad? Meet me in my real hometown, Kansas City, Missouri. Then you can come at me all you want. And leave my sister at home." I said. Sister? Really don't have one. But he won't give up on it.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? No, I'm _bringing_ your sister, and if your friends are there waiting for me or you don't show up, I'm killing her. See you in Missouri tomorrow at 7pm." He said.

"Why 7pm? I'll be arriving sooner than that, don't you want to have my blood right when I arrive at Missouri?" I asked confused.

"I need time to get there and I need time to set things up, and it needs to be dark. Plus, you can have your last meal or some shit like that. I don't really care. It's 7pm. You early? Your sister dies. You late? Sister dies. Simple." James hung up the phone and I was more irritated than scared. I do not have time for him to be so melodramatic.

I let the fear I was holding back throughout that entire conversation pierce through the room. I started to hyperventilate.

Shit shit shit. He brought a human girl into this whole mess. Now it's not only my life at stake, it's the girl's, too.

Alice came up in the room. "Everything okay?"

I smiled, hiding my fear. "Totally. I put him in his place. He was surprised."

"So, you're going to go to New York with Carlisle and Edward. It's a beautiful city, and maybe you can get out of the hotel room every once in a while," Alice winked.

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe. Well, I'm going to go shower and change." I went into my bedroom and got out a piece of paper.

"_Edward_," I wrote with my left hand.

_ This is important. You can't be angry and you need to think very rationally when you realize I'm gone. _

_ You need to follow these instructions._

_ I'm flying out to Kansas City, Missouri to meet with James. Dammit Edward, he brought another human into this mess. For some reason he thinks we're sisters. _

_ You don't want me to die? Follow me._

_I can only hold him off so long. Don't be all pissy, which I already know you're going to be. No hissy fits. Because this is how it's supposed to end. I was supposed to face my doom from the very beginning._

_ And you're supposed to save me._

_ I'm sorry it has to be this way. _

_I love you I love you I love you._

_-Aubrie_

I folded it up and wrote Edward on it. I sighed, suddenly feeling very stupid.

Why did I think this would work? I can't cheat the Twilight Gods.

Edward is going to be angry that I lied and snuck away.

Alice is going to be angry that I didn't follow the plan.

Jasper is going to be angry because Alice is.

Carlisle probably thinks I'm stupid.

My poor dad is clueless to this whole thing and I don't like it.

I don't know what I'm going to do about this human girl.

James is mean. And cruel. And slightly psychotic.

I hate Laurent.

Victoria is a bitch.

I miss my human friends.

I'm confused why Rosalie likes me.

So many feelings and emotions was coursing through me, I had no idea what to do with myself.

I was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

**OMG, okay, so I know it's been forever and 22 days since I've updated, and I've had this chapter written for about a month. The only reason it's taken forever because life has been cray, but now the cray is finally settling down. I probably sound like a scatterbrained mess right now. The reason why is because I'm writing the next chapter after this right now and I have like already 4,000 words written and I think I have to write a couple thousand more to be done and fnwognrongorenkasdfghjkl; I'm so excited I can barely type because that means I will be done and I can go on to New Moon and I have plans, people. I HAVE PLANS! (exhale) Thank you for reading this and please please please review. Since it's been so long I might update later tonight or tomorrow, honestly whenever I get the chapter done. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYSSS. SERIOUSLY BEST READERS IN THE WORLD.**


	22. HIDE-AND-SEEK

**Warning: Really long chapter (+7,000 words) and there is some foul language.**

HIDE-AND-SEEK

I walked out the door in a fresh outfit and my hair and make-up done, the bags under my eyes invisible. I haven't slept in over 24 hours from the worrying and excitement of seeing Edward again. 9:45 am was quickly approaching.

Alice was staring blankly ahead.

"Alice?" I asked, concerned.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, touching the short vampire.

Alice jumped out of her trance and looked around. "Aubrie,"

"Right here." I said. Then my voice got caught in my throat. "Oh God, you saw me die, right?"

"But how can it happen?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "No clue. The plan, although it's going to take longer, should work. I'm not even supposed to come into contact with that creep again." I lied.

Alice nodded. "You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

I nodded with her, although internally, I was thinking the exact opposite. I know the same thing happened with Bella and she turned out okay. But, actually having a fairly accurate psychic foresee your death, it's scary.

"Do you want breakfast?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I'll eat at the airport."

When we had finally arrived to the airport, I looked at the map. "Now where is his plane landing?"

"Right here," Alice pointed. "Once you're with Edward, Jasper and I leave." Alice told me.

I nodded and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything you done," _and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. _

"Aubrie, you're my best friend now. You're also my family. We got each other's backs. Thank you for listening and cooperating with me." Alice said. "You're much easier to work with than Bella."

_Not really_.

"Thanks, I guess."

"We should probably go. His plane is landing right now and he'll freak out if we aren't there waiting for him. He'll think someone took you or something." Alice rolled her eyes and we walked to baggage claim.

We waited anxiously until I saw the beautiful bronze hair. I took off running, I jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his middle.

"I have missed you so much," I whispered, clinging onto him.

"I love you," He said, setting down his bags and wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and looked into his eyes. His lips joined mine and we were going at it like no tomorrow.

I pulled back smiling even more. Just being with him makes me want to take my ticket to Missouri and rip it half.

But I can't do that.

For the other human.

"Been up to any trouble?" he asked, putting me down, picking up his bag, and entwining his fingers with mine.

"Me? No." I said, sarcastically.

He laughed and walked towards Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper.

"Edward, this is the happiest I've seen you in the past week!" Carlisle exclaimed, embarrassing my boyfriend.

I laughed.

"Oh you should've seen Aubrie. She was mopey." Alice said.

I gasped. "Was not. I engaged into conversation. I watched TV with you guys."

"All while moping." Jasper said.

"I get it, why don't you guys team up on me. That's cool." I said coldly, leaning into Edward.

"We have to go, our plane is leaving in a few minutes. Love you all," Alice said, dragging Jasper away.

"Our plane to New York leaves in an hour, what do you want to do until then?" Carlisle asked.

"I can think of a few things," Edward whispered huskily, kissing my jaw.

I gasped, pushing him away. "No, I am hungry. Let's go to Atlanta Bread Company,"

Edward groaned.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, giggling.

"I've missed you," he said, smelling my hair.

"You're cute," I said pecking his lips.

He tried to deepen it but I pulled away.

"No." I said sternly.

"Why not?" Edward asked, following Carlisle.

I motioned to everyone around us. "We're at an airport and your dad is right there."

"So?"

"So, no."

We arrived to Atlanta Bread Company and I ordered some soup and bread.

I sat down to eat while Carlisle and Edward conversed freely.

"New York, I haven't been there in decades." Edward stated.

"I was there not too long ago at a medical conference, what about you Aubrie?" Carlisle asked.

"Never been," I said, sipping my sweet tea.

After a few minutes I noticed it was 10:12. I need to leave for my plane!

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said trying to not rush my words even though it's urgent.

"I'll come with you." Edward said giving up.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No. I can go by myself, but thanks."

"Aubrie, don't argue with me." Edward said, becoming serious.

I stood up. "I'll be fine! If I'm not back in five minutes, you are allowed to call me, run to the bathroom, I don't care. Just let me do one thing by myself."

"Fine," Edward said cooly.

I rolled my eyes. Such a big baby.

I poked him on the chest. "I love you,"

"Love you too." He mumbled like a little boy.

I giggled and kissed him real quick. _Our last kiss_.

I grabbed my satchel and phone, and made a big deal setting the letter I wrote for Edward down. "I'll be right back," I said before leaving the restaurant.

I sped walk quickly past the atrium and went into the restroom, because I know Edward was still watching. Like in Twilight, similar to Sky Harbor International Airport, Hatfield-Jackson has two exits to their restrooms.

I quickly exited the one farthest away from the restaurant and sped walked to the boarding place. I handed my ticket to the lady, and she raised an eyebrow at me luggage-less state, but allowed me onto the plane anyway.

I sat down at my seat, my knee bouncing nervously.

"Welcome to American Airlines, today we'll be flying to Kansas City, Missouri. Everyone, please, buckle your seatbelts. We're ready for take-off.

Just as the airplane was taking off, my phone rang. It's been past 10 minutes since I left, he probably gave me some extra time and is freaking out because I haven't returned yet.

I answered hesitantly, knowing that if I didn't, it would make things ten times worse. "Hello?"

"What the hell did you do?" Edward asked, calmly but deadly.

Or he found the note that explained everything.

"I'm doing the right thing." I said, firmly.

"Aubrie, we don't have time for this. Just come back to the restaurant and we'll think of a more rational plan." Edward sighed.

"Er…I can't do that."

"Please tell me you are not _already_ on the plane?!" Edward was now furious.

"Edward, I'm not going to have someone innocent girl die because I failed to show up. I gave you just enough time for there to be a delay in you following me so he won't suspect anything. If you show up before or at the same time I do, he's killing the girl he thinks is my sister." I said, my ears popping from being so high up.

"I don't give a shit about the girl! All I care about is you!"

"Edward," I hissed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Jesus, Aubrie. If you get killed, I swear to God-."

"I'm not going to die." I interrupted. "This is the part I have been keeping from you all along. This is supposed to happen. I'm supposed to go over there and confront him. If you get there in time, he won't hurt me or the girl, and he will be dead."

I am so tired of explaining that.

"Fine," he snapped and hung up the phone.

That went well.

During the whole plane ride, I kept thinking how badass this was. Yeah, sure Bella got away from Alice and Jasper, and went across town. But _I_ got away from Edward and Carlisle, and is flying across the country.

I feel bad on how much of an inconvenience it is on the Cullen family.

And that poor human girl.

The plane ride was uneventful. I was too nervous to sleep, I was full from lunch, I was trying to save my phone battery, and I literally brought nothing.

An unknown number popped up on my cell phone.

James.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you in Missouri yet?" James asked in a very eerily calm voice. It wasn't fitting.

"I'm on a plane. Have you decided you want to meet up at?" I said tiredly.

"I've never been to KC before, give me some pointer, tour guide." James said.

Uh, ew.

"How'd you get my number?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you," I said sarcastically.

"Victoria stole your slutty friend's phone and gave it to me." James said, still calm as ever.

He must be talking about Lauren.

"If you want to follow your theme we can go to my old cheer gym. They're closed on spring break." I offered.

"Sure, sounds fantastic!"

I found it weird how causal this conversation was, with the killer.

I gave him the address.

"Tomorrow at 7pm. No sooner, no later." James said sweetly.

"Kay," I replied.

"Oh, and Aubrie?" James asked, still being charming.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"You better not being fucking me over. Your sister's life is still on the line." James said, tone deadly now.

The line went dead.

I focused on my strategy on how I'm going to stay alive.

I decided to call Edward.

"What?" He snapped into the phone.

I guess he's still pretty pissed about the stunt I pulled.

"James just called," I said. "He is going to meet me at my old gym at 7:30 pm tomorrow."

If I told him the real time, he would be there on time and the poor girl wouldn't live. I can hold off James for thirty minutes, right?

"Where should I be?" Edward asked coldly.

"Listen Edward, if you don't want to come and save me, I understand. I am perfectly okay with dying tomorrow as long as that one innocent girl is safe. So goodbye." I snapped.

"No, no, no. Don't hang up. I'm sorry I'm being childish. But don't you ever say that again! You should not be perfectly okay with dying!" Edward scolded.

"Edward-."

"You listen to me Aubrie, and you listen good. You are going to live through this and we are going to be together forever. No dying allowed." Edward said, choking up towards the end.

I let the silence ring through the phone.

"So your old gym? Where is that?"

I told him the address. "7:30 pm. Don't be late." I joked.

Despite the situation, Edward laughed. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Probably Layla's or Amelia's. Maybe Adam's. I don't know, whoever is available." I said nonchalantly. Where I was staying tonight, was the last thing on my mind.

"No Adam. Promise me that," Edward said sternly.

Why would he be threatened by- Ohhhh.

"Alright," I complied.

"Wait, is Aubrie Swan actually doing what I ask the first time? No arguments or anything?" Edward acted shocked.

"Shut up. I'm not that hard to deal with. Relationships are supposed to be about equality. You're not always going to get your way," I told him.

"But you're always going to get yours?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I agreed with a giggle.

"Will everyone please put on your seatbelts, we are about to land." The flight attendant said.

"I got to go." I told him.

"I love you," he said.

"_That's_ a way better ending to this phone call from your last one." I declared.

"I apologized."

"I love you too, bye." I said, hanging up.

Once out of the airport I hailed a cab to the suburban town just outside of Kansas City, where I used to live.

Layla said it was okay for me to spend the night at her house and she was excited for me to come over. I was excited too, I haven't seen my friends in months! However, I would rather spend my possible last night of living with Edward Cullen.

I rang the doorbell to the familiar home I spent so many nights in.

Layla answered the door with a squeal and attacked me. "Aubrie! I've missed you so much!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "You cut your hair!"

Layla ran her hand through my hair. "And you grew out yours!"

"How've you been?" I asked. "We haven't talked in a month!"

"Life got cray. But how's your boyfriend?" Layla smirked.

"The last time I talked to you, I told you we were not together, yet." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"But you said you never felt about anyone like this. So are you guys together yet?"

I smiled, giving her my answer. "Yes."

"Is he perfect? Is he smart? Do you have any pictures?" Layla rambled.

"I think I do…the airport lost my luggage and my phone is dying. Do you have any chargers?"

"Of course! I called Amelia over and we're all having a sleepover, just like old times."

"That sounds so nice." I said, walking through her family room.

"Oh, Aubrie! Look at you!" Layla's mom took my face in her hands and kissed my cheeks. "How's Washington?"

I smiled. "It really is great. I do miss Missouri, though."

"Missouri misses you." Layla's dad said, hugging me. "Hey there, kiddo."

"Hey,"

"Okay Mom and Dad, I'm sure Aubs is tired. We will be upstairs." Layla said, dragging me up the stairs.

We got in her room and it was just like I remember.

"Here's a charger." Layla said, tossing me the white cord.

I plugged my phone in eagerly. We talked a little bit about our lives when the door opened.

There was a flash of brown hair and I was suddenly knocked down.

"AUBRIE!" Amelia cheered as she captured me in a tight hold.

"AMELIA!" I yelled back.

"I've missed you so. Where've you been bitch?" Amelia asked.

"I have been meaning to visit, but Forks is quite far away. I lied and told my dad that there was something wrong with Amelia to get here." I chuckled.

"Me? Why not her?" Amelia asked, pointing at Layla.

"Because her dad knows us. If there was going to be anything wrong with anyone, it would definitely be Amelia." Layla explained for me.

Amelia huffed.

I looked down at my phone. "It's charged!" I chirped happily.

"Yay! Wait, why are we happy her phone is charging?" Amelia asked.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Aubrie is going to show us some pictures of her life back in Forks. Including her boyfriend."

"Now _this_ is something to cheer about!" Amelia said.

I pulled up my photos. "Let's start from the beginning."

"Woah, it's so green!" Amelia said in awe.

I nodded. "It rains all the time, too."

"Who's that?" Layla asked, looking at a pic of Trevor and me at a football game. I was in my uniform and so was he.

"That's my ex, Trevor. I talked about him." I said.

"The douche bag that cheated on you?" Amelia clarified.

"He's not a douche, he's just going through stuff. It wasn't working anyway." I said.

"She's really blonde." Layla pointed out on the next picture. It was Lauren and I hugging and smiling at the camera.

"Her name is Lauren. She's the cheer captain." I said. "She's one of my best friends."

"She looks kinda orange." Amelia said.

I rolled my eyes. "She loves all the fake stuff."

"Who is that girl? I love her hair color." Layla commented on the next picture. It was Jessica, Angela, and I at my house in out PJ's.

"That's Jessica. She's really short and funny. She cares a lot what people think though. The girl next to us is Angela. The sweetest person you will ever meet."

We scrolled through more pictures of Trevor, Lauren, Jessica, Angela.

The next picture was taken at school. I was with Brittany and Natalie. I smiled at that memory. We all matched unintentionally, wearing the same shirt.

"They're really pretty." Amelia said.

"They're cheerleaders, too. The blonde is Brittany and the brunette is Natalie. Lauren, Natalie, Brittany, Bailey, and Macy are all flyers, too." I explained to them.

"I'm a flyer now," Amelia smiled. "On Varsity, too."

"That's great! Isn't it fun?" I asked.

"Totally. Layla is still a base." Amelia said.

"I don't want to be a flyer. And at least I was on varsity on all four years."

Amelia stuck out her tongue.

I laughed. "I've missed you guys."

We flipped through more pictures. There was a pic of Mike and Tyler kissing my cheek.

Layla snickered. "You get around, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "The blonde is Mike. He can't take a hint. The brunette is Tyler, he almost ran me over with a van. He's also Lauren's boyfriend. Mike and Jessica are dating also."

The next picture was all the boys trying to do a cheer stunt.

"That's Logan, Aiden, Ben. You already know Trevor, Mike, and Tyler, er,…oh and the boy on top is Eric. He's really sweet." I explained, giggling at the silly picture.

"They're probably all madly in love with you," Amelia said.

We scrolled through more pictures.

"Wow, Aubrie, you take a lot of selfies."

I blushed. "Here's a picture of Molly and I at Homecoming."

"She's gorgeous."

The next picture was Shae and I in slutty french maid costumes for Halloween.

"Innocent Aubrie not so innocent." Amelia smirked. "We need copies."

There were more pictures of everyone in their Halloween costumes.

There was a picture of Tara and Danielle right next to each other that I took at lunch. "That's Tara and Danielle. They're best friends and we swear they're twins."

The next picture was Katherine and I posing in front of the high school.

"That's Katherine or Katie," I explained.

"Why are all these girls beautiful? I need to move here and find out your secrets." Layla joked.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we all lived there?" Amelia sighed.

I gave them a weird look. "You guys live here."

"It's not the same without you. It's so boring." Layla said.

"I wanna move!" Amelia whined.

"Wait, we haven't seen pictures of Edward yet." Layla said, she noticed me putting my phone down.

"Okay, okay. We're not even in the month of December yet." I said.

"Your life looks so fun." Amelia said as more pictures of my friends and I pass.

"I'm not complaining." I said.

"Where are the other flyers? Like you talked about Macy and Bailey?" Layla said.

"There's Bailey doing a keg stand." I said, pointing at the strawberry blonde girl at that crazy party in November.

"You do keg stands?" Amelia asked.

"No, I witness them." I smirked.

"Do you like Bailey?" Layla asked.

"She's alright. She is a sophomore so I don't see her around a lot. She's fun, though." I said.

"What about Macy?" Amelia asked.

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't like her."

"Why?" Layla asked.

"She's a junior and she thinks she's better than everyone else on the squad even though she can't tumble or hold a girl properly. She also was all over Trevor and now she tries to get all over Edward." I rolled my eyes. "She violates girl code and she always wants what I got."

"Any pictures?" Amelia asked.

"Probably at Courtwarming. That's like a homecoming but for basketball. The whole varsity cheer team went together." I said, going through pictures until I found the picture of Trevor, me, Mike, Jessica, Bailey and her date, Macy, and Melanie.

"Oh my God. Look at that girl looking at Trevor. She is looking at him like he's a piece of meat." Layla said. "I can see why you don't like her."

"Who is that?" Amelia said, pointing at Melanie.

I rolled my eyes. "Melanie. She's a sophomore and follows Macy around. She buys all of my stuff and tries to wear it the same day as me. She's kinda a wannabee."

"Do you like her?" Layla asked.

"I would if she was less annoying." I said.

Then there was a picture of the seniors. "They're all the seniors on the team."

"Brittany is a senior?" Amelia said. "That's sad."

I nodded. And I pointed to the girl by Brit. "That's Hailey, she's one of my bases."

"Who is the fake blonde?" Layla asked, with distaste.

"That's Ashley, she's the bitch of the team. Thank God she's graduating." I said. "The girl right next to her is Faith, she's really good."

"Who are the meanest seniors?" Amelia asked. "There's always a group."

"Ashely, Nicole, and sometimes Cara. Presley thinks she's better than everyone else, but she is still nice about it. If that makes sense… Faith, Hailey, Zoey, Taylor, and Brittany are the best. Sarah doesn't talk." I explained, pointing each of them out.

"What about the sophomores?" Layla asked.

"Most of them are annoying. Melanie and Reanne are the most annoying, though. Emily tends to try too hard. Bailey, like I said before, is just a lot of fun." I explained.

"When are we going to get to your boyfriend?" Amelia asked, restless.

The next pic was Trevor and I, both of us crying.

"That's when he moved away." I explained. "The next day is the day I met Edward."

We went through more pictures of cheer and my group of friends.

Then we got to the pictures of when Edward picked me up from school the first time.

"That's around where we started talking." I said.

"Holy shit." Amelia swore.

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was the sexiest man alive." Layla said.

I beamed. "He's cute, isn't he?"

We scrolled through more and more pictures til we got to the ones when we hung out at the meadow all day.

"Damn Aubs, I can't imagine how many girls hate you." Layla said.

"A lot of people don't know we are official yet. But I guess a lot." I said. "Trevor was their 'it boy' before he left, so a lot of girls have never liked me."

Then we got to the last pic I have of us together. The one during the baseball game. We were both smiling. He was behind me, showing off his height that he had over me. His arms were wrapped around my waist. We looked so happy.

My eyes got sad.

"You guys are just too adorable, I can't do it." Amelia said, getting up from the floor to plop on Lay's bed.

"Where were you guys?" Layla asked.

"We were playing baseball with his family." I said.

"That's an unusual date." Amelia commented, but her tone told us she was swooned. Also her and Layla shared a look.

"That's the kind of guy he is. He's close with his family, super romantic, hilarious. He claims he's a gentleman but with me he loses all control. He's passionate. He's willing to do anything for me, even become friends with my friends just because he knows it'd make me happy." I explained.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Layla asked.

I nodded. "Totally. It's almost too much at times, the love I feel for him."

"You guys look so good together." Amelia said. "I'm so jealous."

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready girls." Layla's mom said.

"They made your favorite." Layla told me as we walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't they make my favorite?" Amelia asked.

"You're here all the time, dipshit." Layla said.

"So?" Amelia asked. "And don't call me dipshit!"

"I'll call you what I want, whore."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Ass-hat."

"Ass-sunglasses."

"What?"

"Left titty."

"Amelia, those don't make any sense."

"Oh. Okay."

"I've really missed you guys," I smiled.

"What movie do you want to watch? The Notebook?" Layla asked, once we got in our PJ's. I barrowed a pair of Layla's.

"You know how I feel about chick flicks." I said.

"How about Twilight?" Amelia asked.

"What?" I cried, looking at her.

"Do you prefer New Moon?" Amelia said.

"That's actually a great idea! We can compare your Edward to movie Edward." Layla said.

"I bet they'll be exactly the same!" Amelia said.

"Well, except for the vampire part." Layla snickered. "Or is that true, too?"

Da faq?

"What are you guys talking about? I've never heard of Twilight." I lied.

Layla narrowed her eyes. "That lie would've worked if I wasn't a 100% sure of what I think your life has turned into."

"Cut the bullshit, Aubrie." Amelia said. "Or shall I say, Bella?"

I was speechless.

"I think she's in shock." Layla said. "That's your fault."

"How did you guys know?" I asked.

"I don't know about that region of the country, but in the Midwest, Twilight still exists." Amelia said.

I suddenly grabbed a pillow and started beating both of my best friends with it.

"Aubs-"

"What-"

"Ow!"

"Stop!"

"You guys are the worst! As I went on and on and on about how annoying Mike is, about how Jacob is adorable, how I am in love with _Edward fucking Cullen_ you guys sat there and acted like those names meant nothing to you!" I ranted.

"Let us explain." Layla interjected.

"No! After all those Skype calls asking you 'are you sure you don't know what Twilight is', making me think I was going crazy, making me think I was the only one in the whole freaking universe who knew about these four books, those were the times for you to explain." I spat.

"Honestly, we didn't put two and two together until yesterday when you called and asked if you could spend the night." Amelia said.

"Okay, explain." I said, calming down.

"We thought you were being funny! Like you met people down there who acted like those characters and you used code names to tell us who they were." Layla said.

"But when you said you needed to come over, I was like, why? And then I was like OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH." Amelia said, gesturing wildly.

"She really was like that. Amelia started running around doing flips and shit, it took me ten minutes to calm her down." Layla said.

"I was like, Layla, I think Aubrie is literally in the Twilight world." Amelia explained.

"At first I was like, no. That's not possible. Then Amelia pointed out-."

"I pointed out that it's spring break. I was like Layla, you got a random call from Aubs saying she needs a place to stay. Think back what happened in Twilight. James is totally after our girl, Aubrie!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I said, it's a possibility. But I was still a skeptic. Then you came in showing us pictures and I got really excited because at that moment, I knew for sure, my best friend is in the Twilight world." Layla finished.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I try to go along with the book events, but some of them are crappy to go through. I try avoiding the book events and I end up going through them anyway. It's emotional and scary." I replied.

"Why the hell are you here and not in Phoenix?!" Amelia asked, hitting me.

I took a deep breath. "Well, Edward was really really mad about James. He just wanted to take me and disappear off the grid. I tried to rationalize with him, using all of Bella's lines and everything, but he wouldn't listen. He said that the plan was too dangerous.

"So Alice, she knows all about the books, too, and I came up with this whole other elaborate plan. I mean really, we pulled it out of thin air. So I told Charlie, well Michael but he goes by Charlie now, weird right? Well, I told him that Amelia did something stupid, Layla called me in a panic and I need to get over there as soon as possible.

"It took forever to let Dad let me drive in my own. I mean really, who lets a sixteen year old kid drive across the country? That is seriously bad parenting. I'm grateful my dad is clueless, though. Anyway, so Alice and Jasper took me to Georgia. And all I did was stay in my room and FaceTimed with Edward for five days. Yesterday, I was sick and tired of waiting around. They wanted me to stay as far away from James as possible. They said they could handle it.

"I took matters in my own hands. James called and said that he's got my sister and mom. I don't have a mom anymore and I know I don't have a sister. We argued, I told him to meet me here, at my old cheer gym, tomorrow at 7:00. He said if I'm late he's going to kill my sister." I said, breathing.

"Wow-."

"I'm so not done. So I bought my plane ticket, going behind my boyfriend's back and my best friend's back who is also my boyfriend's sister's back. We met Edward at the airport. Alice and Jasper went to fly to Phoenix and I was supposed to go to New York City. I snuck away from Edward, got on a plane and now I'm here."

"You are stupid." Layla said.

"James has an innocent girl and I'm not going to let her die. Except, if she ends up being some half-sister/love child I'm going to be hella pissed." I said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Amelia asked. "You're not going to die, right?"

"I told Edward to meet me here. I'm just so over all of this. I wanna go back to Forks and live my life."

"I wanna come with you!" Amelia whined. "I'll be good. I won't tell anyone about vampires. I'm team Jacob anyway. Please please please. Let me go with you."

I gave her a weird look. "I don't care if you come or not. But your parents so won't let you move across the country just so you can live out Twilight."

"But they so will," Layla grumbled. "Her mom is a drunk and lets her do whatever she wants. Her dad is some rich guy who lives in Los Angeles. She gets like ten thousand dollars a month."

"I already knew that," I said at the same time as Amelia said, "Thanks for reminding me."

"But seriously, my mom has been going after those Child Support checks since I turned seventeen and he's been giving them to me, and me only. If I bribe my mom she will totally let me go." Amelia begged.

"You can't leave Lay here all alone." I said.

"What if she comes with us and we can buy a cute little house and live together and OMG senior year is going to be the best!" Amelia said.

Layla got excited and they started to jump around.

"O…kay. Well, you guys can work that out and I'm just going to pop in Twilight now."

"We're going to Forks, we're going to Forks." My friends sang all through the night.

The only thoughts running mind was that I hope I will survive tomorrow.

The whole next day, Amelia and Layla occupied my attention. We didn't go out in public, just in case, we stayed at Layla's huge house and swam in her pool.

It got to be around 6:00, and I was getting nervous. Layla let me barrow some of her clothes. Now, I was just focusing on my breathing.

"Shit, shit, shit. What did I do?" I repeated over and over again.

"Calm down." Layla said.

"Shit, shit, shit. What did I do?" I said, going slightly catatonic.

"Hi, is this Edward? Yeah, this is Amelia. Your girlfriend is in some sort of shock?" Amelia said, talking in my phone.

I snapped out of my trance and grabbed my phone.

"What do you mean shock? Is she alright?" Edward's panicked voice made me glare at Amelia.

"I'm fine, I just had a meltdown." I said.

Edward breathed. "Oh, Aubrie. I don't think this is a good idea."

"He's got another person. I'm not going to let her die." I told him, gaining my courage up again. _Do it for the human_, I chanted inside my head.

"Let us take care of it. You don't need to do this."

"He'll know that I tricked him and kill her right then and there. I know what I'm doing." I said, pacing.

"This was in the books?" Edward asked.

"Well, no. But in the books, Bella thought he had her mom. I'll just let you read it when I see you, okay?"

"I don't like this." Edward said, his tone full of distaste.

"7:30, no later."

"If you get hurt, I'm going to be pissed." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're always pissed."

"Does that mean you are going to get hurt?" Edward asked.

"No!" I lied. "Just make sure you're there at 7:30."

"I love you. So much. It drives me insane." Edward said passionately.

"I love you too. Now stop being so uptight. I'm going to be fine. The other human, that's who we should be worried about."

"I love you, bye." Edward grumbled.

I smiled, feeling slightly better.

"I think you're stupid." Layla voiced as we watched the James attacking Bella scene for the fourth time in a row, killing time.

"Is James as hot as Cam Gigandent?" Amelia asked.

"No, he's actually ugly." I replied.

"Oh," Amelia said softly. "That doesn't help."

Layla gave her a weird look for a moment then turned to me. "It's almost time."

"Oh God." I breathed. "I know I sound like a pansy compared to Bella when she went, but I _know _what's going to happen. It makes it worse."

"You can do this." Amelia encouraged. "You got the pepper spray, correct?"

I nodded.

"Take my car." Layla said, giving me her keys. "Don't set it on fire."

I nodded. "I need you guys to do something."

They looked at me.

"If I don't text or call you by ten pm, that means I'm either dead or injured. So once it's 10:01, I need you to call my dad. Sound panicked. Say I'm hurt. Make something up. I need one of you to say, I'll contact the Cullens so it doesn't look weird when they show up. You follow me?"

Layla and Amelia nodded.

I hugged both of them. "Thanks for everything."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, we could hide-."

"No. I'll be fine. Edward won't let me down. He'll probably come early." I explained.

Layla put her hand on my shoulder. "You did good, kid."

"Stay golden, pony boy." Amelia chirped, putting me in a hug.

"I'm going to be okay." I said, mostly to myself.

I got in her car and drove the familiar route to our old cheer gym. The radio was on softly. Christina Perri's A Thousand Years came on, and I almost started crying. It was too much.

I parked in the parking lot across from the gym, just in case they light the building on fire.

I drew a shaky breath and got out of the car. Everything was in slow motion. I checked my phone for the time. 6:55. I crossed the street cautiously and walked up to the door. It was obviously broken into. James was getting sloppy.

I walked through the lobby and went straight to the only room with mirrors in it, the main gym.

I walked in hesitantly.

"Can you shut up for a minute? I can't wait to dispose of you." James rough voice said.

"You kidnapped me three days ago, claim you're some vampire, keep telling me I have a sister, when NEWSFLASH, I don't." A voice said.

"Shut up, she's arrived." James said.

"About time," the girl muttered.

I stared at James for a moment. And I stared at the girl. I scrunched my eyebrows at the girl. Pale, brown hair, brown eyes, my height, looks a little uncoordinated.

"Bella?" I asked.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you…" Bella said.

Shit.

James smiled evilly. "So she is your sister?"

I shook my head. "No, I actually do not have a sister. I just know of her."

"How?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Don't talk." I said.

But at the same time James roared. "SHUT UP."

"You don't need to yell at her." I said.

"I'm surprised you came. If you really don't have a sister, it's easier to just let this one die, right?" James said, walking closer to me.

"Okay, you have me now. Let this one walk. She hasn't done anything." I said.

"Hmmm…I don't think so." James said.

"Seriously, James. Let. Her. Go." I said through my teeth. I'm not in the mood.

"Her blood smells a lot like yours. Given, yours is much more appealing, but I don't want to give this one up either." James said, taking Bella's wrist and smelling it.

Bella snatched her wrist back, probably breaking it. "You're sick!"

James growled and threw her across the room, her head hitting a wall. There was blood now.

He ran closer to me now. "So, I hope your dear boyfriend of yours is coming to avenge you?"

I gave him a weird look. How can he be so normal around blood?

"I don't think so." I lied.

"Hmmm…I hope you're wrong. This was a little too easy, in my opinion." James said.

I scoffed. "How? You would still be chasing me around the world if I hadn't given you the answer. I got bored waiting around. So, you never really played the game or gotten the thrill of the chase. You were simply led in the right direction by me. Which is a pity, because I heard such menacing things about you. What a disappointment."

"I bet you didn't see," James paused dramatically. "_this_ coming." He held up a palm-sized video camera.

"Actually I did. You're going to tell me some boring ass story about Alice and how you _failed_ to get her." I said.

Bella whimpered over where her wound is and I looked at her, worry etched on my face.

I turned to look at James and he already had the video camera on. "This video is also for Edward, who couldn't make it to see me kill his girlfriend." James shoved the camera into my face.

I took the camera and pushed it back. "Get that out of my face." I snapped. "You're so annoying."

"I don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after this. The love of his life, a human, which I might add, is poor judgment on both of your cases, getting eaten alive by the one and only." James declared, the video camera still on me.

I glared at him. "You make it sound like a sex tape."

"We could do that too."

I gagged. "Stop. Just kill me already."

"I want to rub it in a little bit more," James said. "Come here, come to Uncle James."

"Stop it, you're weirdo. You are sounding more like a pedophile the more I talk to you." I bit back, running a hand through my hair.

He grabbed me roughly. "You have a nice body."

"Stop." I warned. "Stop touching me."

He lifted up my shirt, the camera pointed at my stomach. He started to work on my pants, when I snapped.

"Stop fucking touching me." I growled, knocking his video camera to the floor.

"I guess we could do it when you slip into unconsciousness." James said, picking up the video camera. He kept it on, as he started to circle around me. There was no way out. After a few rotations, he crouched.

I wasn't going to run. I wasn't going to spray his eyes. I just stood there.

James straightened up. "Aw, come on. It's not fun when they don't fight."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." I sniffed.

"Please. Just run around a little bit. Plead. Try to hurt me. Something." James said, pushing the camera in my face again.

"Oh James. Please don't hurt me. I'm so scared." I said flatly and monotone.

"Maybe I should start taking off your clothes again, that seems to get you riled up." James said, raising my shirt again.

"Get away from me," I said slapping his hand away.

Then James put his hand on my boob and squeezed.

"Ew! Stop!" I then tried to get away from him, on instinct.

It all happened so fast then. I felt a punch or kick to my chest and then I was on the ground. My head hit a pillar. I put my hand to the back of my head and sighed. Blood.

James walked over to me with a chuckle. "That was sick. I'm so glad you do your own stunts. This is gonna turn out great."

I rolled my eyes. I felt no pain yet. Shock?

"So what about now?" James asked stepping over me, putting the camera in my face again.

"What you freak?" I panted, riding the sudden wave of pain I got.

"Don't you want your boyfriend to come and save you?" James asked.

"No," I lied quite obvious, so Edward could catch on if he was listening. "I don't want him to get hurt!"

I know if Edward was listening he knows I would be lying. Duh my boyfriend could take on this tool.

James then stomped on my left leg. "Tell him!"

I screamed. Holy shit that hurt. I was pretty good not giving into this stupid film but oh my God. He wins.

"N-n-n-no. He's got better things t-to do then t-to fight your sorry ass." I panted.

Then I was thrown back into the mirror and sharp glass cut my scalp. Like I didn't already have enough to deal with.

I started to slip into unconsciousness. This pain. Too much.

My eyes started to get heavy and I could hear James laugh as he stepped closer to my broken body.

I rolled my eyes and gave into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**I wouldn't skip over this author's note. I have TONS to talk to you guys about. I swear I won't ramble about unnecessary things. Okay, first order of business. Lately I've been on Polyvore making outfits. So I have a few outfits for this story made already. I'll give you the link (someone told me this website hates links so I'll do that dot thing) Also make sure you close the spaces.**

**Aubrie's Baseball outfit: baseball/set?id=62643167**

**Aubrie's outfit when she reunites with Edward: chapter_22-23/set?id=66356200**

**Aubrie's outfit when she gets attacked: chapter_22-23/set?id=66356200**

**Next thing I want to talk about is Amelia and Layla. No joke, I love writing about them. So much, that I'm thinking about honestly moving them out to Forks. I know this is highly unrealistic, and I do like to keep my stories somewhat realistic, you know despite the whole vampire/werewolf thing, but I think I'm going to move them out.**

**I know the whole Bella plot twist thing A LOT of people saw coming, but I'm going to play around with her some more, so she does not end here.**

**SEQUEL TALK:**

**It's that time to talk about it! I didn't want to taboo it or anything, but since I'm writing the very last chapter as we speak, I think it's safe to say there will be a sequel and I do plan on continuing with this story line. I do need your help though. I think you guys can tell, obviously, I suck at titles. I need some suggestions, and if I choose one of yours you will get full credit, promise. I was thinking of going with the theme MLTIT, like using synonyms for 'life' and 'turned', but honestly I don't know. Since you guys are the best readers in the whole wide universe, please please please review your thoughts. **

**Also, I do like to get ahead of the game and prewrite like seven or so chapters before I post. But lately I've been writing, not exactly 'oneshots' but chapters over the summer with Aubrie and Edward. They're extrememly fluffy and I enjoy writing them when I have writer's block. So I think while I write the sequel, I will post summer oneshots/chapters so you guys could read something while you wait. But I believe that I'm going to fly through New Moon because I HAVE SO MANY PLANS I CAN'T CONTAIN IT ASDFGHJKL;. **

**Thanks for reading and please review your suggestions! Or just review(; I like those.**


	23. THE ANGEL

THE ANGEL

It was a very strange experience.

I knew I was badly hurt. I didn't know if I was dying or not.

In my mind I felt like I was drowning? But the water wasn't cool, it was hot. Like fire. I don't know. I thought I was dead for a split second. And then I heard Edward, my sweet sweet angel.

"Oh no, oh Baby, oh no!" Edward called over me.

I opened one eye. "Bella…is…over…there. Help…her…" I felt myself slip back into the pool of fire.

There were growls in the background. Snapping. Sounds of bodies disassembling.

"Aubrie, please. Aubrie, please listen to me. You need to listen to me. I'm so pissed at you but you need to listen because I love you. Stay awake. Carlisle! She's-" His voice broke.

"She's losing blood. Watch out for her left leg, it's broken. Her head wound is deep." Carlisle analyzed quickly, panic rising in his voice.

Edward screamed in rage.

I felt someone poke my ribs.

"Some ribs are broken as well." Carlisle said.

"Aubrie, you're going to be okay." Edward's rushed voice said. "You're going to be fine."

"Tell…Carlisle…to…check…on…Bella." I said, I know it probably sounded nothing like that, but Edward seemed to understand and told Carlisle.

"She's fine. Her head wound isn't as deep. She's with Esme." Edward explained quickly.

"Ow, ow, ow. It hurts." I said, my brain couldn't pinpoint what exactly was in pain, it all just hurt.

"I know, baby, it's going to be okay." Edward said. "We need to do something!"

"My bag… hold your breath, it will help Alice." Carlisle instructed.

That means that bastard James was finally dead.

I let out a slight "woo!" but I don't think anyone could comprehend.

"Alice…?...what's…she…do-." I was cut off.

"Edward rounded us all up." Alice said, pissed off.

"Why…is…everyone…so…_pissy_?" I asked.

"Do you really what me to answer-."

My screams drowned out her words.

"What hurts, Aubrie? Tell me, baby, tell me what hurts." Edward asked desperately.

"The…bastard…fucking…bit…my…hand…!" I started to squirm around in pain. The pressure was still building up and it felt like it was on fire.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Ow! It's on fire! Put it out." I gritted my teeth.

"Carlisle, her hand."

"He bit her," Carlisle was shocked, all calmness disappearing.

"Suck it out!" I screamed, withering in pain.

"Edward, you have to do it. It's in the books." Alice explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" His voice broke.

"She's got a lot of courage." Carlisle said.

Alice scoffed. "Or stupidity."

"She lied." Edward said, sad.

"I'm s-s-sorry. Bella. Needed. Me." I said, gritting my teeth, trying not to scream. I gave in and screamed after I got the sentence out.

"The more you wait the more chance it'll spread that it's too late." Carlisle said, nursing my other injuries.

"Carlisle…I can't do that." Edward's voice broke from the agony.

I wanted to comfort him so bad.

"It's up to you, I can't help you, though. I need to stop the bleeding from her head if you're going to take blood from her hand." Carlisle responded, poking at my scalp.

I started to move around, the pain hurt so bad. The movement hurt my leg, making me scream.

"Alice, go get a brace for her leg." Carlisle ordered. "Edward you must do it now or it will be too late."

"Aubrie, I love you." Edward whispered.

"I-I-I…l-l-l-ov-…ditto." I said.

I felt his cold lips press to my hand and I felt the pain slowly dull and I smiled relieved.

As the pain dulled, the more I slipped back into darkness.

"Edward," I croaked.

"I'm right here." Edward's voice was full of strain.

"Did you get it?" Alice asked.

"Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine." Edward replied.

"Is the fire gone?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yep." I popped the lip on the 'p'.

"I love you." Edward said. "Even though you're stubborn, uncaring for yourself, a liar, and sneaky. I love you even after all of that."

I frowned. "That seems more of an insult than a compliment." I responded drowsily.

"I agree with Edward." Alice chimed in. "I love you even though you're all of those things."

"Guys," Carlisle said softly.

"I love you guys even though you're both narrow-minded and protecting." I replied.

I took a big whiff. "Smells like gasoline. I knew you guys were going to burn this building down."

"We need to move her." Carlisle said.

"Did you get the camera?" Edward asked Alice.

"It's right here." Alice replied.

I wanted to tell them that they so did not want to see that, but I couldn't form the words.

"I'm tired." I sighed.

"Sleep in my arms my angel." Edward said.

I wanted to correct him. He was wrong, he was the angel. But it wasn't the time and sleep was much more tempting.

**Author's Note: Just a lil somethin' somethin' so you guys know I'm back and everything is good. This chapter isn't much, just basically her rollong around and panting and screaming. I've written all the chapters and I'm on the near end of the epilogue. Hope everyone is having a good day and please review. **

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	24. AN IMPASSE

AN IMPASSE

I opened my eyes. It was all white. It was almost overwhelming at first, I had to blink a few timed before I got used to it.

The bed was pretty comfy as were the pillows. I heard an annoying beeping sound right next to me. I reached to turn the source off, but both of my hands had a bunch of tubes and wires connected.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What happened?" I whispered.

Something was taped under my nose. How embarrassing it's one of those things that look funny and I totally made fun of Bella when she had one in the movie.

I reached, getting ready to rip it off.

"I don't think so." A cold hand stopped mine.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"Aubrie," Edward whispered dreamingly. "You're okay."

"I told you I would be." I replied.

"You also told me nothing would happen. You wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't even touch you." Edward's voice broke.

"That was for your benefit." I said. "This was the only logical way for him to be gone. It was the only bulletproof plan. I also saved a human life."

"You still shouldn't have lied to me." Edward responded.

"You're going to lie to me numerous times in the future." I gulped at the thought of his famous lie in New Moon. '_I don't want you.'_

"You're insufferable." Edward sighed.

"You're intolerable." I smiled.

"You told me the wrong time." Edward growled getting close to my face.

"He would've killed Bella if you came sooner. I thought thirty minutes would be no biggie." I said.

"You almost died. And I showed up fifteen minutes early." Edward said, kissing my nose.

"You're making me look bad." I whined.

"Just promise me you won't pull another stunt like that, ever." Edward said.

"I promise."

"Your friends are smart. They called us told us that Charlie knows and he's on his way. They gave us a heads up on that Charlie knows we're coming too. We were vacationing in Chicago over spring break." Edward said. "The cover story could need some work, though."

"I told them to do all of that." I said, smiling. "Please tell me Amelia didn't pick out the story."

"You got jumped and they left you for dead on the street."

"That's not as bad I thought it would. They'd probably use that to their advantage saying no one gets jumped in Forks." I replied.

"That's exactly what they told their parents!" Edward said.

"They want to move to Forks. They want to live the exciting life of vampires and we-cheerleaders." I almost said werewolves.

"They know?" Edward asked.

"Apparently everybody knows about Twilight here, so be discreet." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you have any idea how nice it is to see you breathing? And hear your heart beating?" Edward touched the side of my face.

"What's the damage?" I asked, cringing.

"Your left leg is broken, you have four broken ribs, a few cracks on your skull, your whole body is bruised, and you lost a lot of blood. They did a few transfusions." Edward explained.

"Must've made me smell different." I mumbled.

"Exactly, I didn't like it. I love your smell."

"How did you stop?" I asked.

"I don't know. I must really love you." Edward said.

"I really am sorry about that." I asked.

"James was right. You absolutely have no self-worth." Edward said, playing with my hair gently.

"You watched the video?" I asked.

"I've never been no pissed off in my life. This surpassed Alice and I's rage on you." Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for the video or the fact that I had to suck out venom from your hand." Edward scolded sternly.

"What should I be apologizing for, then?" I sighed frustrated.

"For almost taking yourself away from me forever." Edward responded.

"I didn't know what else to do. Alice wouldn't listen, James was annoying and he had Bella. I knew you wouldn't have approved." I said.

"Which reminds me. That isn't Bella Swan. It's Bella Dwyer." Edward said.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "That just proves that she really is Bella Swan. Phil, her step-dad, well in the books, his last name is Dwyer."

"Oh. Well, she has been wanting to talk to you. Your dad is visiting with her right now." Edward said.

"What happened to James?" I asked, wanting to know all the details.

"After I pulled him off of you, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took care of him." Edward said.

"I don't remember them being there." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"They had to leave. There was a lot of blood."

"But you stayed." I beamed. "And Alice and Carlisle."

"They love you, you know. Esme wanted to stay too, but she took Bella to the hospital."

"Alice is pissed at me." I grumbled.

"As am I. But like me, she'll get over it. Actually, I'm pretty sure she is over it, once she saw the video. She thinks you've been through enough." Edward said.

"Must've been a pretty gruesome tape," I commented.

Edward's eyes darkened. "You have no idea."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He stroked my face and pulled me into a kiss.

As things started to go deeper, my heart monitor started to wildly beep.

Edward pulled back and snickered. "That's cute."

"Don't call me cute." I glowered.

He reached in for another kiss. "Your dad is coming."

"Don't leave!"

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Edward said as he settled in his chair perfectly still, eyes closed.

I giggled as my dad walked in the room.

"Hey Aubs," Daddy said. "You're awake."

"Hi Daddy." I said softly.

Dad looked over at Edward sleeping on the chair. "He never leaves, does he?"

"I've missed you!" I said.

"Aubrie, kid, you almost gave me a heart attack and I am barely 38." Dad said.

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine though."

"It's just so good to see your eyes open, Aubs. Your pretty blue eyes."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It's Monday." Dad said.

"If I was attacked on Friday…" I thought out loud.

"You remember?" Daddy asked.

"Very vaguely. Not enough to give you a face. I remember walking down the street and the next moment I was on the ground." I explained so convincingly, even I believed it.

"You had a lot of injuries. Carlisle said you are lucky to be breathing." Dad said.

"You met Carlisle?" I asked.

"Sure did. He looks younger than me, Aubs. I like the short girl, what's her name…"

"Alice?" I offered.

"Yes! Yes, I like Alice. Aw hell, I like the whole family. Extremely polite and caring."

"How's Bella?" I asked. "She was the one that found me, right?"

Dad cleared his throat. "Uh…she got away with a broken wrist and a concussion. Listen Aubs, there's something you should know about Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well before I met your mom, she was with a guy named Phil. She got pregnant but he was bad news, so she left him and went to Missouri." Dad explained.

Holy shit.

"Dad, are you my dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"No! I mean yes, I'm you're biological father. Listen, so when your mom was in Missouri, I met her and fell in love with her. She had the baby and named her Isabella. We were a happy little family until Phil came up and ordered rights. He practically took Bella with him, and your mom has never seen the baby since." Dad said.

"Am I adopted?" I asked.

"No, over the course of us raising Bella the first few months, your mom got pregnant with you. You knew you were premature by three months. Miracle baby, if you ask me." Dad finished.

"So Bella is my half-sister." I said.

Dad nodded. "Isn't that great?"

"Well, no. It's not. I mean it would've been great if you guys told me, I dunno, 10 years ago." I said annoyed.

"Your mom was so heartbroken over the fact that her first born was practically snatched from her, we never spoke of it." Dad said.

"Did mom run off to be with her then?" I asked.

"Actually, that's what I thought, too. Bella said her dad died a few months ago. She's been living on her own for a while." Dad mumbled.

"That's sad." I said. She has no parents, that is a lot to go through. I'm having a rough time, and I only lost one.

Dad nodded. "I just remember holding her. Now she's all grown up and all alone. It breaks my heart."

"I hope you invited her to stay with us." I said.

"What?" My daddy looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

"We're family. That's what family is supposed to do." I said weakly, even though I don't know how this going to change things. Is Edward going to dump me for her? After all they're _meant _to be.

"I'll go tell her. Thank you Aubs, she really is a sweet girl. She has no one and I know it'll be weird since you'll be in the same grade, but this is so aweseome." My dad rambled.

I laughed but winced. Ouch. That hurt.

"Did you get to talk to Edward some more?" I asked my dad.

"Yes! Which reminds me," Daddy looked me into the eyes. "I think that boy is in love with you."

That took me by surprise. "Oh?"

Daddy nodded. "I do. Honey, he looks at you with the most adoration and love it scares me, honestly."

"Dad…"

"You can tell he kisses the ground you walk on. He was a complete mess throughout the whole time you were sedated. So,"

Oh God, here we go.

"Please don't break his heart."

"I-what?" I gave my dad a weird look.

"Please, don't. I don't know how he'll keep going. It's like he's completely dependent on you."

It's official. My father was more worried about my _boyfriend's_ heart than my own.

"I won't, Dad. I promise. I'm just as deep as he is and if anything happens, which I highly doubt," I could almost hear Stephenie Meyer scoff from the high heavens. I scowled for a second before returning to my words, "then it would be mutual."

Dad nodded. "Good to know."

"Why don't you tell Bella about Forks? She seems to like you." I said.

"She likes you too. She send you fought back." Dad said, eyes bright.

"I tried. I'm glad she came along." I said.

"She said she's glad, too." Dad said. "I'll be back sweetheart. They said they want to monitor you for one more night then you're free to go. Thank God."

"Want to get out of Missouri already?" I asked.

"Yes," he admitted. "Your old cheer gym? Was burnt down to the ground."

I winced. I didn't want it to get that bad.

"I guess the crime rate went up once I left," Dad said boastfully. "That'll show them for laying _me _off."

I giggled before wincing again. Everything hurts. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin. I'll see you later, gotta check on your _sister_." Dad left with a smile.

That is so strange hearing the word 'sister'. And Bella Swan is my sister? Layla and Amelia are going to flip.

The nurse came in. "Glad to see you awake!" she chirped happily.

I smiled in return.

"Uh, wow, are feeling some anxiety right around here?" She was reading the history of the heart monitor. "It went a little crazy."

"I'm great." I said, sounding convincing

"Well, everything looks great so far. If you need any more pain medication, push this button." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

Edward suddenly appeared at my side.

"Anxiety, huh?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes. "How was your nap?"

"Very interesting. Congrats on your sister." Edward joked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't even know how I feel about that yet. But as long as I don't break _your_ heart, everything will be fine."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "You aren't going to leave me, right?"

"Huh?"

"In the book, in this scene. You start talking about leaving for my safety because of how badly I'm beaten up." I sighed.

"No! I love you, and you are the sole reason why you are in this hospital bed. It's not my fault I have a reckless girlfriend." Edward winked before his face became serious. "I would be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind…"

"Those thoughts aren't aloud. No leaving for my safety, no going to the Volturi if I died."

"How did you know that?"

I ignored him. "And please please please tell me that Bella moving to Forks is going to change nothing."

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked, stroking my face.

"Because it's supposed to be you guy together. Not me. I'm the imposer. This whole time I said I was the 'Bella' of this story and now I'm not. I don't know what happens now," I said, slightly panicking.

"Nothing happens. We go back to Forks, we live our lives, we stay together forever. That's what's going to happen." Edward said, looking in my eyes.

"I really am sorry." I said.

"We could've killed him without you ever getting in harm's way. We were getting closer."

"I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry you always have to be the savior. You probably want a break." I said.

He glared at me for a moment, probably because I'm still not sorry for meeting with James, but he softened his expression. "I never want a break or to stop being the hero. Makes me feel wanted."

"'What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?'" I mocked all those months ago. Damn, it feels like it was years.

Edward laughed. "I didn't know you knew. Come to think of it, you are always, knowingly, putting yourself in danger. Just comes to show that you need me to stick around."

"That's right. So don't leave." I challenged. "Why didn't you let the venom spread?"

"Hmm?" Edward said, probably confused from my sudden change of subject.

"Why didn't you just let it spread?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want you to be a vampire. Reasons are disclosed. And I think you don't want to be one, either. You were yelling for us to suck it out."

"It hurt really bad," I commented softly. "Of course I want the pain to go away. You're right, though. I don't want to be a vampire right now. We've got time for that."

"No, you're never going to be a vampire." Edward shot back, tone hard.

"We'll talk about this again, but I will be. Because me and you, it's a forever kind of deal. My vision of forever is forever, not seventy years." I said.

Edward looked at me, probably a little mad because I'm telling him what's going to happen. And I'm bringing up some good points.

"And there's no way that I'm going to be sixty, white-haired and wrinkly, and still be with you. That's insane to think about." I told him.

"I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to put you in pain, and I'm not going to give you all the consequences my kind has to deal with. You're much better off human." Edward said.

"You aren't very intelligent. You aren't the only vampire I know that is willing to help when the time is right." I said.

He glared at me. "Alice wouldn't dare,"

"If I persuade just right, I think she would. I'm an eternal shopping buddy. I also got Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie likes me, Emmett's likes me too, and Jasper, well, I wouldn't exactly ask him for that kind of a favor but if he's my last resort I will." I said.

Edward stayed silent.

"Besides, it's my destiny. My fate. Alice has already seen it," I gloated.

"I told her not to tell you," His tone deadly.

"She didn't. The books did." I reminded him.

"Well, Alice also saw you dead." Edward told me.

"There's a logical reason I am sure I can muster up when I'm not under the influence of pain medication."

Edward stared at me for a while, silently raging.

I giggled. "We have an impasse going on,"

"You need more medication, arguing is probably not helping." Edward said, eyeing the nurse call button.

"Why don't you give in then?" I questioned.

"No," Edward pushed the button, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Yes?" A nurse said through the speaker.

"We're ready for some more pain medication."

"Great!"

I never softened my glare throughout the whole call. "We're ready or you're ready?"

"It isn't a big difference." Edward smirked.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so badly," I sniffed.

"You're in pain. You can barely make any expression on your face before wincing. Even wincing is painful! You need medication." Edward said.

"If I close my eyes, you better still be here." I threatened. "You aren't going to leave me right?"

"Wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Aubrie to find out what would happen if I left," Edward joked.

Oh, you have no idea.

The nurse came in, not even hesitating to put more medication through my tubes.

It didn't take long for them to kick in.

"That should be good!" The nurse said happily as she walked out.

I glared at her retreating back as she walked out. I don't want to be this sleepy.

Edward kissed my temple with his cold lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, but it came out more like, 'Oliveyoutew'

I snuggled into my bed and went back to sleep with the reassurance of forever.

**Author's Note: Last chapter! In the epilogue, prom, I make Aubrie and Edward twerk lol. Awkwardest moment of my life. But that's something to look forward to, right?(;**

**Please review your thoughts!**

**xoxo**


	25. AN OCCASION

AN OCCASION

"Where are you?" Alice screamed in the receiver as I looked through the racks with my sister, Bella.

At first, I believed Bella was totally not my sister, and it was just something thrown in there from the Twilight gods.

But when Bella came home with us after Spring Break and all that legal work Daddy had to do, Dad pulled out photo albums. What he said was true! There was a picture of a 8 month baby with a newborn.

"I'm at the Port Angeles mall," I said nonchalantly, looking at the ugly boot I had on my leg. It's better than crutches.

"WHAT?! Aubrie, we agreed, for your punishment of sneaking behind my back, I got to choose your dress, do your hair, nails, makeup, and you do this to me?!" Alice was outraged.

"Chill homegirl, we did agree and I'm fine with all of that. I trust you to make me look hot. No, we're here for Bella. I changed her mind last minute." I winked at her. She laughed and kept searching for a dress.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you can still come home. I bought a dress for because I knew this was going to happen." Alice said.

Of course she did. That little know-it-all.

"Is it blue? Because Bella and I both agree she looks really pretty in blue." I told Alice through the phone.

"It's blue." Alice confirmed.

"Okay, well in that case, we can leave. Let's go Bella. Alice already has a dress."

"See you in forty." Alice grumbled. "This sets us behind schedule you know-." I hung up on my best friend and Bella and I walked out of the store.

Bella climbed in the driver's side of the truck as I settled for the passenger's side. Bella got her wrist cast off a week ago, my leg was still healing.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Eric is going to be ecstatic." I teased, turning on the radio.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He won't take a hint."

Bella moving to Forks was a very nice dynamic to our family. Her knowing about vampires made it easy for me to talk to someone if I felt frustrated.

When she first came here, I did everything in my power to make her welcome. I've done my fair share of Bella bashing back in the day, but I felt sorry for her.

When I let her read Twilight, I was nervous she was going to stake her claim on Edward, but her reaction totally surprised me. She laughed and said I could have him. She told me that she could never see herself in that relationship and agreed that Stephenie Meyer made her more whiny than what she actually is.

But I still clutch my hold on Edward. I mean you would to when there is a whole franchise about Edward and Bella. Edward thinks I'm being ridiculous when I'm just being safe.

Of course this Bella had a different upbringing than that Bella. And they're under different circumstances.

Plus, Bella said she only sees Edward as a brother. The minute Edward officially met Bella, they got along great. Their relationship was completely platonic and they've already argued a few times! I was thrilled with the progress.

The school's reaction of my secret half-sister was very…interesting. My group took her with open arms, Lauren and Jessica a little bit too much. Bella really enjoys Shae and Angela. They're practically best friends.

As soon as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Alice ran to greet us and practically threw Bella on her back and held me in her arms.

"We have no time for you to be handicapped." Alice said, running us into the house, into her room.

"I'm not handicapped!" Bella defended herself.

I laughed. "You can barely walk and chew gum at the same time."

Bella scowled. "Why wasn't I blessed with the coordination gene?"

"Okay who goes first?" Alice asked excitedly.

Bella pointed at me. "I don't play Bella Barbie."

Alice frowned. "Please, I'll give you a natural look. I'll only curl your hair. I won't do anything as torturous as Aubrie." Alice had the wicked glint in her eyes.

Bella sighed. "Fine,"

I smiled at Alice. "Joke's on you. I love being pampered."

"But in the books-." Alice started.

"Was Bella. And you already witnessed her reaction." I finished.

"Fine. Has your manicure chipped at all since last night?" Alice asked.

"Nope, tell her Bella, I've been extremely cautious." I said.

"She has. Charlie made ribs for dinner last night and she settled for a salad instead." Bella lied, semi-convincing. Eh, she's got time to learn.

"You did?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I may have eaten one or two. But I used a fork. Kinda." I said.

"Well your nails still look perfect, so I'll let that one slide." Alice said leading me into her bathroom.

"We've got six hours until pictures so we need to spend our time wisely." Alice said.

Pictures were at my house. My whole group of friends, including Alice and Jasper, were to fit in my medium sized house. My dad almost had a heart attack.

As Alice curled my hair, we watched Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Bella made fun of it, but Alice and I watched intently. It's my guilty pleasure.

"I'm thinking about getting a dog," I commented during a commercial break.

"What?" Alice said.

"Aw, I've always wanted a dog." Bella said.

"I am thinking about getting a job to purchase a dog." I said, looking at myself in the mirror, as Alice continued to do my hair.

"What breed?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. A cute fluffy Pomeranian would be adorable but I also want a big dog like a Bloodhound or something." I said.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Aw, why Al? Don't like dogs?" Bella teased.

Alice looked at me. "No. I despise them." I caught on her double meaning and giggled.

"Well, it's what I want. I want a dog." I stated again.

A couple hours later Alice was done with both my hair and makeup and now was onto Bella.

Bella didn't take long, since her hairstyle was fairly simple and her makeup was due minimal upon request.

I had that whole smokey eye thing going on and my long hair was curled and half of it was in the cute style.

"I'm so glad your natural skin tone is slightly tan, because it's going to look great with your dress." Alice told me, handing me a garment bag.

I went to her bedroom and looked at it. "Oh Alice," I sighed. It was floor length and a deep purple. It was a one shoulder, the strap being diamonds. God knows if they were real or not. There was the huge cutout on the side, giving it a seductive touch along with the ginormous slit. I noticed the slit would happen on my right leg, so my boot could still be hidden.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Go ahead and try it on, I'll help Bella because we all know she'll end up tripping." Alice ushered.

I quickly stripped down and carefully put on the dress.

"It looks so much better right now than it did in my head!" Alice squealed.

"Bella you look gorgeous," I said in awe. The dress was simple, a light blue the complimented her skin tone, it was also floor length and flowy so Bella could move in it. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neck line, which gave her boobs a little push. She looked hot.

"Your shoes are silver flats." Alice told Bella. "And the only reason why I would allow something like that is because I knew you wouldn't wear the heels and your dress covers them anyway."

"Thanks?" Bella said, cocking her head like if she's trying to decide if that was a question or not.

"Your shoes, or well shoe, is in the box!" Alice said, pushing me towards her bed lightly.

It was a silver, sparkly, pump.

"Uh, it's beautiful. But is it going to throw me off balance?" I asked, looking at my boot.

"It shouldn't. I measured both the heel and your boot and I've looked at the outcome tonight. It should be fine."

"Okay," I smiled as I slipped the shoe on. She was right, it wasn't more unbalanced than usual, it actually was a little easier to walk.

Once Alice put on her black dress that had cutouts in it, we finally were ready to go downstairs.

"Okay, Aubrie you go first, Edward keeps trying to read my thoughts." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. He's probably going crazy considering he can't read Bella's or I's thoughts and Alice has almost perfected the art of protecting hers.

I slowly walked down the stairs and Edward's jaw went slack.

"Aw, baby, you look beautiful." Edward said, taking my hand and kissing it. He then put his hand on the cut out, "I really like this part of the dress," then he slid his hand down to where the slit ended, which is upper mid thy.

My Edward is definitely more…urm…_suggestive_ than book Edward, that's for sure.

I gave him a gentle kiss.

"There will be none of that until _after _we arrive. Her lipstick will get smudged." Alice said, separating Edward and I.

I scowled at her. "I'm not looking forward to the you I'm going to encounter on our wedding day."

Edward's face lit up. "Wedding?"

"Not for a while, buddy." I said, patting his shoulder.

Bella came down the stairs and we all fussed over her and how gorgeous she looked because she was simply breathtaking.

"Oh, honey that dress looks so great on you." Esme said to Bella giving her a hug. Ever since the incident in Missouri, Bella has become attached to Esme because Esme was the one who cared for her and stayed with her in the hospital.

I feel guilty because I had a mom for sixteen years, and Bella, well, she never really got one.

Go Esme!

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Emmett saw Rosalie's dress and they're having a little pre-prom fun." Edward whispered in my ear.

Oh snap. It's _that_ provocative? But then again, it's also Emmett.

"Let's go kids," Carlisle said.

"Wait," I said. "Alice, will you take a picture of Edward and me. I promised Layla and Amelia I would." I said, handing Alice my phone.

"Of course!" Alice took it. "Now look like you guys love each other."

I smirked. "Well…alright."

"No! I can't unsee what I just saw. Do the classic prom pose." Alice ordered.

Edward got behind me and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I leaned into him and we both smiled.

"Perfect." Alice said.

I took the phone and looked at it. "That's actually a really good picture."

"Let's go now." Esme said.

"Jasper and I will take the truck," Alice said.

"Don't forget it doesn't like going over sixty!" I called after her. She just laughed evilly. If she breaks my truck…

Edward chuckled and led me to his silver Volvo. I got in the passenger seat as Bella got in the backseat.

"Pictures are going to be insane," Bella commented.

"They'll probably last an hour." I complained.

"Isn't this what normal girls like?" Edward asked.

"Bella's not normal and I already got the picture I wanted." I said.

"Wanna ditch?" he suggested.

Bella made an excited noise.

"We can't. Alice would kill us and Esme will be disappointed. So will my Dad. I'm hosting it, I can't not show up." I said.

We got to the house and there were already people there. We took a lot of photos in the backyard, it was an overcast, the small forest giving it a nice backdrop. Finally, around forty-five minutes later, the parents' decided they were done .

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm gonna ride with Shae and Angela. They both said they might leave early, too." Bella said.

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun."

"Oh honey, you just look so beautiful." Dad said.

"Thanks Daddy." I turned to give him a hug.

"Please return home by two o' clock. Alright? Are you going to Lauren's after party?" Dad asked.

"We might stop by," I said.

"Please don't drink. And if you both do, call me and I'll pick you up! Don't drive! I won't get mad or bust the party or anything." Dad pleaded.

I laughed. "I don't like alcohol. Not my thing."

"Be safe." Dad said.

"Okay, love you." I said goodbye and then we finally got to leave.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Edward smiled, as we drove to the school.

"Well, I kinda know what to expect but the experience was muddled by Bella complaining about being a vampire the whole time, so…" I said.

"Really now," Edward mused. "And you aren't going to do that?"

I smiled smugly. This argument we've had so many times. "I told you, we got time."

Edward sighed.

"Hey, you got it good. When we get home, I'll let you read the epilogue and you can finally appreciate what you got. In the book, Bella wants to be a vampire right now." I said.

"The epilogue?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep, Twilight is almost done. One book down, three more to go." I was slightly exhausted by the thought of how much _more_ I have to go through.

"That's kind of sad. What happens in the second book?" Edward asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm still trying to work that out. But I'll give you a hint, this was the tamest book." I said.

"Oh God," Edward muttered.

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and it was already so packed. Well as packed as all the juniors and seniors can get.

"There's a balloon arch," I giggled. "Is there going to be an ice sculpture, too?"

"Forks never fails to be classy," Edward sighed, helping me out of the car.

"I can't wait to get this stupid boot off," I grumbled, feeling inept.

"I don't know. I like you relying on me." Edward smiled.

"You're really sweet, but I'm so out of practice for cheering. Once I get this thing off, I'm seeing if I can still do my full. Or my double back tuck that I worked so hard on to get this year." I frowned at the thought of losing my tricks.

Edward shook his head. "Let's try to refrain from putting you back into a boot."

We walked, or well I limped, to the ticket table and he paid for our tickets and we finally got to walk in the gym.

It was decorated very cheesily and I loved it.

Rosalie and Emmett were already on the dance floor twerking it like no tomorrow. Rosalie's dress was red and barely covered anything. I laughed, it was so like her. It also made her look like a super model.

"Aubrie!" Mike said, abandoning Jessica to run over to me.

"Hey Mike," I fake smiled as Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Do you wanna dance?" Mike asked.

"Well, you see, I kinda promised Edward that I'll only go to the prom if he never let me go, you know with the boot and all, so I can't." I lied as I smiled apologetically.

"Oh." Mike said looking down. "Alright." He walked off dejectedly.

"Never let you go? I don't remember making such a promise." Edward teased as he brought me out to the dance floor.

"I needed an excuse that would last the whole night," I shrugged.

The fast song ended and we came to a slow one. I awed because it was 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes, which is like the cutest song ever.

Edward lifted me up on his feet and held me close as we swayed.

"Have I told you, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Edward whispered.

I gave him a flat look. "There's Rosalie, Alice looks stunning, Molly looks adorable as always, Katie and Natalie went all the way to Seattle to get their dresses, and Lauren, although slightly slutty, looks prett-."

"Stop. They don't hold a candle to you." Edward said, putting his forehead to mine.

"I feel like I'm five," I giggled as we danced like this for about a minute.

"You don't look five." He whispered sultrily.

"Stop seducing me," I laughed. "It's going to work one of these days."

The song ended and Edward read my face. "You're thirsty. I'll get you some punch,"

I nodded and stayed put, because, well, it was kinda hard to move around.

"Hey Aubrie," Tyler said walking over to me. "Finally we're alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Lauren is in the bathroom and Edward let you go." Tyler said, dancing to the music.

"I'm still not following…?"

"Well, I know I promised to take you to prom and everything. But Lauren, you know how she is. So when she left I was like, 'Finally, I get to be with my other date'." Tyler explained, dancing in a circle around me.

Oh my God.

"Tyler, I'm not going to be your incognito prom date." I stated, trying to swallow the giggles that were bursting through the surface.

"So you want to be my real one?" Tyler asked, his hopes as high as probably him right now.

I burst out laughing. It took me a few seconds to compose myself again. Where was Edward?

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay." Tyler said sadly, walking away.

What just happened? This is like the day they all asked me to the spring dance all over again.

I looked out in the crowd, scanning for Edward. He was at the punch bowl, stuck in a conversation with Jessica and Mike. I smirked. I did a onceover the crowd and saw a very familiar face.

"Jacob?" I said. I noticed once I said his name, Edward's head snapped in our direction.

"Hey cripple, how'd you spot me? I wanted to scare you." Jacob said, giving me a big hug.

"You're the only genuine tan in the room," I joked, hugging back.

"Should we dance or something?" Jacob asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure," I said. "I'm in a heavy boot and a sharp heel, though. Sorry if I get a little uncoordinated." I warned.

"It's okay. I'm a man, I can take it." Jacob said. Which was laughable because he's only fifteen.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"My dad paid me twenty bucks." Jacob blushed.

"To get some action? What a strange request." I teased.

Jacob laughed. "Not exactly…you look really pretty by the way."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're here?"

Jacob sighed. "He said it was a safe place to talk to you. I swear he's losing his mind."

"I can probably guess what he wants to say but go on. I know you want that master cylinder." I winked.

"How'd you know?" Jacob asked, in shock.

"It's a very predictable situation." I told him.

Jacob laughed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, what is it?"

"I'm really sorry," Jacob said, clearly embarrassed about what he's about to say. "My dad wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He told me to tell you he said 'please'."

I threw back my head and laughed. "He's still superstitious?"

"Yeah," Jacob's eyes lowered to my boot then lingered to the scar on my hand. "When you got hurt in Missouri, he didn't exactly believe what you guys said happened."

I looked Jacob in the eyes. "I was jumped. Beaten. Trust me, I wouldn't lie about that."

It wasn't a _total_ lie.

Jacob blushed again. "I know that, my dad is just crazy alright?"

"He's not crazy, he's just caring." I said softly. "I'm really sorry you have to do this. But at least you get your graduated cylinder!"

Jacob chuckled. "Master cylinder not graduated cylinder," Jacob then looked into my eyes. "There's more."

"Lay it on me."

"It's so bad."

"Hit me with your best shot." I said.

"I'm just going to leave."

"Jacob, I swear to God, if you don't get the cylinder thingy because you won't tell me one thing…"

"Okay, okay. He told me to tell you, really warn you, that, verbatim, 'We'll be watching'." Jacob said, before ducking his head.

"I'm going to pretend I don't feel creeped out." I said, jokingly.

"I laughed too." Jacob offered.

The song ended and I dropped my hands. "Tell him I got the message."

"Will do. Do you need help getting around or anything?" Jacob asked, concern etched on his face.

Cold arms snaked around my waist and I leaned into them, automatically knowing who they belong to.

"Hey," I smiled up at my loving, adoring, jealous boyfriend.

"Hey baby, I didn't know if you wanted the red punch or the lemonade." Edward said, handing me a glass of lemonade. "I guessed."

Oh we're pulling the 'baby' card now?

"Thanks, you guessed right. Don't you know by now that the punch _always_ gets spiked?" I teased, sipping the drink.

"Hey Jacob," Edward greeted coolly.

"Hello Edward, I was just leaving." Jacob said. "Bye, Aubrie."

"Jacob, thank you." I called after him.

He waved and then disappeared off into the crowd.

"You're so mean," I shook my head smiling.

"What? All I did was mark was is rightfully mine." Edward said. He then noticed the raise of my eyebrow.

"Yours? I didn't know I was property." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that…" Edward said, wrapping his arms round my waist pulling me closer. Once I was close enough, his hands slid down to my butt.

"No," I said pushing his arms up. "I'm sorry sir, but you need a warrant to search that area."

"Aubrianna, you aren't property. You're this gorgeous, breath-takingly beautiful girl who happens to be the love of my life that never fails to put me in my place." Edward said, leaning down to kiss my lips.

I smirked. "Warrant accepted."

"Hell yeah! Aubrie, this is our jam." Brittany came over, taking my hand leading me to the center.

It was 'Make It Rain' by Travis Porter.

"You go ahead." Edward said.

I shook my head. "I think with the dance I'm about to do, you would only want me to do it on you."

Edward looked at me with a puzzled look as we reached the center.

"TWERK TEAM GO!" Lauren said.

I started to grind on Edward, I was a little red in the face. I mean it was such a dirty dance on such a gentleman.

But it _was_ our twerk jam.

"Oh God," Edward whispered.

"I really am sorry," I said as I dropped to the ground and went back up. "It's kind of our thing."

"No, no, no. Don't stop." Edward stuttered.

It took a minute for Edward to finally loosen up enough to reciprocate with the provocative dance move.

Bailey, Connor took her since sophomores couldn't get in, started blowing her 'Twerk Whistle'.

"You know what would make this perfect?" I said to Natalie, as the song ended.

"What?"

"If No Hands by Woka Flocka Flame came on." I said. "Then we could do the grind train."

The intro of No Hands boomed through the speakers.

"Aw yeah, guys, Aubrie totally just called that!" Natalie announced.

Everyone started to get in a line, but I took Edward's hand as he went to join them. "Oh no you don't." I said.

"What? Why?" Edward asked, confused.

"Look," I said, "They're all grinding on each other. I don't want to share you." I said.

"Now who's the property?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" Edward questioned, looking me in the eyes.

"Sure."

He led me to the back door of the gym and we walked out into the night sky. It was relatively warm and Edward kept me close to his body.

There was a gazebo with twinkle lights wrapped around.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Alice said this was your favorite part of the movie? That in the book all we do is talk on a bench…" Edward said.

I turned around and hugged him tightly. "I love you I love I love you."

Edward chuckled. "You mean the world to me." He helped me up the stairs. He took an iHome and pushed play. 'A Thousand Years Part 2' started to play and my eyes automatically welled up in tears.

"Oh Baby, don't cry." Edward said.

"I can't help it. You're the love of my life. This is beautiful. You made this huge romantic gesture. And when this song plays in the last movie, I bawl like a little baby. It's just too many feels, alright?" I said, full on crying right now.

He kissed my hand and lifted me onto his feet again.

"You're an interesting creature, you know that?" Edward chuckled, wiping my tears.

I brought myself together and looked up at the sky. "It's Twilight."

Edward sighed. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always comes to an end."

I glared at him. "No emo thoughts shall be spoken aloud when this song is playing. Besides, some things don't end."

"Are you implying about transforming into a vampire again?"

I snickered. "Kind of. It was a Bella line. In the book, she asks you to turn her right now. How lame."

"That could be arranged." Edward said. He dipped me back. I closed my eyes. He kissed my neck and on the very hallow part of my throat, he kissed it slowly.

"Just kidding," Edward smirked.

"Promise you'll stay. Despite what's best for me or you. Promise me you'll stay with me. Because I love more than anything." I said.

Edward looked at me with puzzled eyes. "I promise. What's wrong?"

"The thought of losing you," I shook my head. "scares me. You better keep your promise, too. Or I will open a can of whoop-ass on you."

Edward chuckled. "I love you and we'll be together for forever."

I smiled satisfied with the answer, I'll make sure I'll bring this convo up again in New Moon.

**Author's Note: ...and the end.**

**Well until New Moon(;**

**The summer drabbles are going on kinda slow but I'm already a few chapters in on New Moon. I'll probably have the first drabble/one shot/ summer chapter posted BY next Monday. And if I don't, you have permission to kick my ass. **

**Thanks for reading this fic, it means a lot to me.**

**A lot of people are still asking, YES there is a sequel. I want to post the summer chapters before I post New Moon because I think we want a few moments of Edward/Aubrie happiness and fluff before all hell breaks loose (New Moon).**

**A lot of you guys thought Bella would steal Edward. I know I've done a lot of Bella Bashing in my day, but this one is not that bad. She's not completely innocent either, so keep your eyes open.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, they mean so much to me.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	26. SUMMER CHAPTER 1- AUBRIE'S BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT AT THE BOTTOM**

AUBRIE'S BIRTHDAY

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Edward grinned as he laid right next to me in the bed.

"Sure is," I sighed. Seventeen really isn't anything special. I can already drive. I'm not old enough to get into a strip club. It's just blah.

"Any plans?" Edward grinned.

I glared at him. "Well, since a certain someone told me to clear the whole day, yeah, I think I have plans."

"You're gonna love it."

"Hmmm…."

"This is a day where everyone showers their affection on you. You love that type of thing. What gives?" Edward asked.

Truth is, I was scared of getting a paper cut. Or skinning my knee. Or accidentally cut myself shaving. Anything that involved blood. But if it's something I have learned from this whole 'Live in Twilight' experience, it's not about events, it's about dates. So maybe it'll happen on Bella's birthday?

Hell, I didn't even really _talk_ to Edward until after I lived here for about five months.

"Seventeen is a boring year to turn." I grumbled.

Edward threw back his head and laughed. "Trust me, I know. Take it from someone who has been turning seventeen for about a hundred years."

"That must suck." I sympathized.

"It gets old after a while," Edward admitted. "But you should be excited. It's only your first time."

"I guess I'll sound older when I say my age," I offered.

"Way to be optimistic! We got three minutes until you're birthday," Edward said, checking his watch.

I rolled my eyes. "We're really going to do a countdown?"

Edward smiled, "You bet."

"I'm sleepy. How mad would you get if I fell asleep during your countdown?" I asked.

Edward glowered at me. "You wouldn't."

I laughed. "No, I wouldn't."

"Two more," he whispered, pulling me closer.

We talked for about two minutes before he kissed me. "Happy birthday, baby." He smiled cheekily.

"You so wanted to be the first one, didn't you?" I giggled.

All of a sudden my phone went crazy. I was bombarded with about thirteen texts from all my friends. I cracked up.

"What?"

"You were not the first person to wish me a happy birthday," I shook my head. "It was Mike!"

"No way."

"Way. Look, he texted me at 11:59. He beat you by a minute."

"Th-that doesn't count! It wasn't _really_ you're birthday, so I am still the first! Right? I am right." Edward said, getting all offensive.

"Calm down," I rolled my eyes. "Yours is the only one I want to hear."

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said."

Aw, we just had a sweet moment.

"I'm going to bed now." I said, rolling over.

"What? No!"

"Edward, I'm tired. You don't want a cranky birthday girl do you?" I asked.

"Well…no. But I thought we would…er…aller un tour for a little bit." Edward said, kissing my neck.

"I don't speak french but I know that means something dirty," I glared at him. "You know, with the way you speak, people would think that we've had sex. And that is so definitely not the case."

"A man can dream."

I gasped. "You know, I got half the mind to make you read chapter twenty in Eclipse, because the things Edward says in there is so gush-worthy and gentlemen-like. But you are such a pig."

"You know I'm kidding. I'm old fashioned." He half smiled and it melted my heart.

"Goodnight," I said.

Edward pulled me close to him and snuggled into me. It was like cuddling a rock. I loved it.

"I wish I could dream with you." Edward whispered. My heart broke at the thought of not dreaming.

"I dream of you all the time," I assured him. "and when I'm a vampire, I'll replay my dreams and let you read my thoughts." I said, happily.

"What?"

"Well, in the books, Bella's power is like expanding her mind so you could read it. I got the same mind shield." I explained.

"You're actually telling me something about the books?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I don't just hoard information for shits and giggles, it's for everyone's futures. You're just pissed Alice knows and is all secretive about it." I said.

"I suppose."

"G'night."

888

"Wake up!" A shrilling voice said.

"No," I mumbled.

The comforter was ripped away, exposing my body to the cold air. "Time for the birthday girl to get up!"

Alice…

"Time for the birthday girl to sleep." I whined. I reached to cuddle more into Edward when I realized I was alone in my bed. That never happens.

"What'd you do with my boyfriend?" I asked, sitting up.

"He's at home getting things ready." Alice said, smiling.

"I told you I didn't want a party," I warned her, stretching.

"I know! He's just getting your gift ready."

I nodded. "So, why'd you wake me up at 8:15 am?"

"Birthday breakfast with your family! Then birthday bonding with Edward, Layla, and Amelia, then Edward will take you and Charlie out for dinner! Full schedule." Alice smirked.

I groaned and plopped back into my bed. "Let's make it a birthday brunch."

"No! Charlie's already got it fixed."

"Birthday breakfast in bed, then." I was already half asleep.

"But-."

"Alice, it's my birthday. My seventeenth birthday. I'll follow your schedule, just wake me up at nine."

"No. That'll put us behind an hour." Alice said firmly. "I don't want to have to physically lift up your bed and shake you off."

I frowned. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"I can ask you the same thing!" Alice huffed.

"I don't understand how you guys are friends." Edward said, climbing through the window, shaking his head.

Alice gasped and ran over to me, clutching me. "We're best friends!"

"Yeah, Edward! Don't downplay our friendship." I said.

Alice, I love her.

"Good morning baby." Edward kissed me gently. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Now go through my front door," I said pushing him out my window. "I guess I'm going to get dressed now that I'm up."

"I got you a dress!" Alice said. "At first I was like, yellow would look good."

I scrunched up my face.

"But I knew what your reaction would be! So I went with a mint, it looks really beautiful with your skin and the weather is supposed to be cloudy, but 70 degrees. Which is really nice."

"Do you ever breathe?"

"It's not necessary. Now go get dressed, I'll go tell Charlie you're awake."

I brushed my long, wavy hair and left it natural since it looked pretty decent. Put a brown belt around my waist and brown shoes. I looked okay.

I ran down the stairs and saw my dad with the biggest grin on his face. "There is the princess!"

I smiled, "Good morning daddy!"

"Seventeen years ago, your mom was in emergency labor." My dad said sniffling a little bit. "My little miracle baby."

"Happy birthday sis!" Bella said, giving me a big hug.

I laughed. "Thanks Belly."

"Happy birthday, baby." Edward said, winking at me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you guys,"

"THE PARTY IS HERE!" Layla and Amelia chanted, barging through my front door.

"Oh God, why did they move in right by us?" Dad said, running a hand through his hair. "It exhausts me."

I giggled. "Sorry Charlie."

Lay and Amelia attacked me with hugs, and I almost died from all the love everyone was smothering on me.

"Okay, let's get the breakfast girl fed, alright?" Dad said, saving me and walking me to the kitchen.

There was french toast with powder sugar and berries poured over it. My stomach growled as it was set in front of me.

"Thanks Bella," I sighed, shoving the first piece in my mouth. I almost moaned. Foodgasm, for sure.

"How'd you know I didn't do it?" Dad frowned.

I gave him a look. "You suck at cooking."

Actually, pre-Twilight, he was the best.

Dad gave a hearty chuckle. "Very true."

As I was eating, Edward, who was seated across from me, was staring at me intently.

I stopped chewing. "What'd I say about watching me while I eat?"

It was like our lunch conversation a couple months ago all over again.

"I find you captivating."

"Well, stop. It makes me feel uncomfortable." I said, taking a sip of orange juice.

Mmmm…oranges.

"You're so beautiful, even when you snap at me."

"Ahh…young love." Dad sighed. "He worships the ground you walk on, Aubs. The least you can do is let the kid watch you eat."

I got up from the table, bringing my plate, and went into the hall closet. I shut the door and sat down on the ground. "No!" I called, eating more of my breakfast in the darkness.

I heard my dad laughed. "She's as stubborn as her mother, I tell ya."

888

"The fuck are we doing?" I said, the longer we drove out.

"You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth, Burke?" Layla asked from the backseat.

Woah, no one has called me Burke in a long time. I'm mostly known as 'Swan'.

"Shut up. Edward, where are we heading?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"You need to relax." Edward said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced, leaning back into the seat.

"Why are you so bitchy today?" Amelia asked.

I sighed. "I don't know…I think I'm about to start my period."

The girls nodded, sympathetically.

"Oh! Too much information." Edward said, scrunching up his face.

"Why are you reacting like this? Can't you smell it?" Amelia asked.

"Okay, that's even gross for me." I said, looking out the window.

"Well can you?" Layla asked, peeping from the back seat.

"…Yes. But it's dead blood so it doesn't get any of my kind going or anything." Edward said.

Kill me now. This has got to be the most awkward conversations I've ever had.

"We're here!" Edward said, relieved to get out of this car.

"Pinball Museum?" I asked, eyes getting bright.

"We're in Seattle, we knew you liked vintage games…" Amelia trailed off.

Two hours later I was piballed out.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"We have more planned?" I asked, surprised.

"What's turning seventeen without seeing an R rated movie?" Edward said, smiling.

"You're the best." I reached on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Girls, let's go." Edward called.

When we reached the movie theater, we were all debating which movie to see.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I heard it's really good." Amelia tried to convince.

"I'm not watching Texas Chainsaw 3D!" I protested, looking at her like she was stupid.

"Guys, she hates scary movies." Edward defended me.

"I love you so much right now it's not funny." I told him looking in his eyes.

"Babe, your heart is pounding. Are you alright?"

"Just the thought of watching a scary movie makes me go into cardiac arrest." I said.

"How about Friday the 13th?" Layla suggested.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "How about no scary movie?"

"Okay, I got it. Shutter Island. It's a thriller, but mystery. You got your boo here if anything is scary, which I highly doubt. Leonardo Dicaprio is in it, too." Amelia said, looking at our options.

"Why can't we watch Silver Linings Playbook?" I asked, weakly.

"Let's get some action into your system." Layla said, poking me. "C'mon. It's a really good movie, I heard."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I practically grasped onto Edward the whole movie, and it really wasn't that scary. Just a few parts. Most of the movie was really stimulating, and once I got out of the theater, I had a migraine.

"Well my mind was blown." Layla commented, as we threw away the popcorn.

"Agreed," I said rubbing my temples.

"Welp, time to go back to Forks!" Amelia chirped.

Layla and I looked over at her. "You weren't affected by that movie? At all?"

"You didn't notice her sucking face with the guy next to her the whole time?" Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Making out with strangers? I'm pretty sure you can catch something…" Layla said.

"That's having sex." I corrected. "And no offense Amelia, but that's pretty slutty."

"I know." Amelia giggled. "He introduced himself as did I. Then we just started to make out. It was great."

I looked to Edward for clarification and he nodded.

Wooooooow.

888

"Thanks for the dinner, Edward." My dad said pushing back his chair. "You sure know how to treat my daughter."

I blushed and Edward stretched his arm over my chair. "I appreciate it, sir."

"You're such a gentleman and I wouldn't want anyone else to be dating her."

I snorted at that comment. Gentleman.

"Oh shoot, Aubrie, I think I left your gift at home." Edward said, looking distraught. "Charlie, is it okay if I bring her by my home?"

"It's fine, kid. Take her out as long as you like." Dad smiled, getting up.

"You don't forget things…" I accused.

"I know," Edward smirked. "But I did leave your gift at home, on purpose of course."

"I want to see your family," I smiled. "I love your mom and dad."

"They love you too," Edward smiled at me while he walked me to the car. "After you, m'darling."

"Why thank you kind sir." I climbed in the Volvo and waited for Edward. He walked normally around, so that means my dad is probably still watching.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to drive," Edward said.

"It's my birthday, Princesses don't drive on their birthdays." I replied.

"That's true." He took my hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday,"

I groaned. "It's not really a big deal and you didn't have to get me anything."

"It is a big deal. Seventeen years ago, the love of my life, was born."

"That's really sweet. And I'll make sure to make a huge deal when it's your 108th birthday," I smiled mischeviously.

"Are you going to get 108 candles?"

"I'm not telling you my plans."

"We're here." Edward said. The house looked eerily quiet and dark.

"Edward, is your family even home?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's so dark…" Edward trailed off.

I went up the stairs and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Every vampire and human I know jumped out.

I screamed and jumped into Edward's arms. Everyone was laughing at me.

I started to hit Edward, which was like hitting concrete.

"I" hit, "am" hit, "going" hit, "to" hit, "kill you."

Edward laughed gleefully and pulled me into a tight embrace. "She's surprised guys!" He called over my shoulder.

I gave him a flat look.

Natalie, Brittany, and Lauren came up to me and took my arm.

"C'mon birthday girl, let's dance!" Brittany said pulling me in the middle of the dance floor.

When did music start to play?

It got me a while to get into it because of the shock, but then I started to really dance. Hey, I would never turn down a good party.

Once slow music started to play, I took this opportunity to find Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"How's our favorite seventeen year old?" Esme asked.

"Hey," Edward pouted coming from behind me. "I thought I was your favorite seventeen year old."

"You're a hundred and seven," Esme corrected, with a smile.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me," I said, hugging Carlisle and Esme. "It means a lot."

"Thank you for making our son happy. Now go have fun!" Esme said.

Edward grabbed my hand and we strolled over to the dance floor and 'God Must Have Spent' started to play.

"This song is perfect for you," Edward smiled his breathtaking smile.

"I think it's made for you, actually." I said.

"This is kinda our story, huh." Edward said, listening to the lyrics.

"I love you a lot, you know that right? And even though I said 'no parties," I gave him a glare, "You really strive to make me happy. And you do make me happy."

"Mission accomplished." He said with a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes as he brought me tighter.

"Bella is enjoying herself," I chuckled.

Bella was dancing with Thomas Smith. She looked a little awkward, but not as uncomfortable as usual. Yay!

A couple more songs later, I was pretty much done. This whole day has been very tiring.

"I got a present," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I thought this was your guys' present." I accused.

"Nope."

"This is too much," I said as he lead me upstairs to his room.

"You're going to love it," He reassured.

"I know I'm going to love it, that's why I said it's too much."

I opened the door and there, sitting on his bed, was a sandy colored blood hound puppy.

I squealed and picked him up and cuddled him. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Edward laughed.

"You got me a dog?!" I proclaimed. "This is the best gift ever."

"What's his name?" Edward asked, petting it on the head.

"Moose," I smirked. "His name is Moose."

He gave me a weird look. "Moose?"

"Well, he'll grow to the size of one," I giggled. "I think it's cute."

"It's adorable. Happy birthday love." Edward leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled. This was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not dead I PROMISE. I was going through some really hard stuff for awhile, but I'm not abandoning you guys and I'm so much better now. Not gonna lie, this has been done for a couple of weeks, but I wanted to finish New Moon's first chapter before I posted this.**

**I got to say, before I go on, that the dog idea was 'Smile-Evily' s. She threw it out there in a review and I tried to incorporate it in as best as I could. I almost went with the bulldogs idea, but my friend just got a blood hound and I'm in love!**

**Because I've just left without warning, I feel super bad. Especially that I'm still getting notifications that 'so and so' favorited your story. It's a reminder of you guys and how much I love you! Because of this, I'm posting the first chapter of New Moon. I know I said I wanted all the summer chapters out before I started to post New Moon, but I have a feeling that's going to take a long time, (There's 15 summer chapters), and I know, speaking from personal experience, it sucks waiting for an author to stall and not update the sequel. My new plan is to try to spit these summer chapters out as fast as possible, so I can focus my whole attention on the sequel, which I'm slowly working on. These summer chapters aren't supposed to have plots, they're basically Aubrie/Edward fluff (most of them) and a day in the life of Aubrie. **

**HERE ARE A FEW REASONS WHY THE SUMMER CHAPTERS ARE IMPORTANT TO READ BEFORE THE SEQUEL:**

**1) A lot of things that I've already written in the sequel draw back to the summer chapters. Not major ground breaking things, just cute little things.**

**2) It really show's how Aubrie and Edward's relationship grew and how much they love each other and how their routine is. **

**We all now what's going to happen in New Moon, so might as well have fluff before we get super dark and twisty, which I plan on taking the sequel to. Don't worry, it'll still be funny.**

**What I've always wanted to avoid was making Edward and Aubrie not perfect. I think I've succeeded on Edward, but I think Aubrie is too 'perfect'. So in New Moon, that is all going to change!**

**ATTENTION TO SILVERLININGOFACLOUD! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH AND YOU'RE PM IS DISABLED AND I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED IN A FEW MINUTES AFTER THIS (HOPEFULLY)**

**Um, so I just scrolled through all the reviews to see one suggestion, but I couldn't find it :( Anyway, way back when, I announced there was going to be a sequel to this but I needed a name. Someone posted My World Shifted Into New Moon. IT WON! If this was your suggestion, please tell me so I can give you the credit you deserve!**

**My World Shifted Into New Moon should be posted by the next hour. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It makes my day. And I apologize for the length of this Author's Note. xoxoxo**


	27. SUMMER CHAPTER 2- FIRST JOB

Edward, Dad, and I sat down for dinner. Bella was with Angela and Shae. The main course was pizza. Edward had mastered the 'pretending to eat' thing, so he ate dinner with us frequently.

"How was your day, Edward?" Dad asked.

Edward got back from a two day hunting trip today since it was two days of sunshine and they can go someplace fancy to hunt now, since school's out.

Edward grinned. "It's good to be back with Aubrie."

I've always wondered how my dad feels about Edward and I being so close in this relationship and it's only been a few months.

"You two are so cute. Aubrie was pretty mopey that you were gone," Dad admitted.

I considered this. Mopey? Not really. I hung out with Layla and Amelia to help them move their last boxes in. I hung out with Brittany and Natalie today until I got a call from Hunter saying there was a job opening.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you guys, I got a job today." I said, biting my pizza.

"I don't want you working." Dad and Edward stated at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Well too bad."

"How do you forget to tell someone you got a job?" Dad questioned.

"Well, Hunter came in for the interview. They said they needed two people and she called me. I was pretty much hired on the spot, because everyone knows everyone here." I responded.

"Where are you working at now?" Edward said, although his look told me he was unhappy.

"I work at 'Put A Fork In It'. You know, the only ice cream place besides Dairy Queen?" I said.

"You're working at an _ice cream place_?" Dad threw his head back and laughed. "Don't they know you'll eat it all?"

Edward joined in laughter.

"You guys are mean," I pouted. "I start tomorrow."

888

"So now you know how to work the cash register!" Missy, our manager said to us.

Hunter and I nodded. This job was a piece of cake.

Edward walked in. "I would like an ice cream sundae."

I gave him a look. "No,"

"Aubrie!" Missy said.

"No, it's fine. That's Aubrie's boyfriend. He is just trying to make fun of her." Hunter explained to our manager.

Missy laughed. "You kids and romances!"

"What kind of ice cream sundae?" Hunter asked.

"Hot fudge, biggest size." He gave us a twenty. "Keep the change."

"You're wasting our resources and time." I muttered to him as Hunter got to work.

"I'm paying you," Edward protested.

I gave him a look. "You know you aren't going to eat that."

"Would you like nuts?" Hunter asked, as she poured the hot fudge over the ice cream.

Edward smiled his innocent smile. "Yes please."

I could hit him.

At the end of the day, I made over sixty dollars in tips because a lot of my friends came to support me. And this creepy old man said I looked hot.

I drove home and ate dinner with Dad and Bella.

"How was your first day?" Dad asked.

"Good." I said. "I think I will like the job."

"Why do you want a job?" Dad asked, eating the tacos Bella made.

"Money," I responded. "These are really good Bells."

"What do you need money for? Don't I give you enough?" Dad said.

"More than enough! But it's about time I start paying for my own gas and clothes. When I want to go to the movies, I don't want to have to ask you for money anymore. It's an independence thing." I said.

"I guess that's ok. Don't you want to save for college?" Dad asked.

We stared at a moment and both laughed. I'm in the top five of my class and I'm an all American cheerleader. I think it's safe to say, I don't want to be cocky, but the majority of college is paid for.

"I'll think about it," I winked.

**Author's Note:**

**This is just a drabble, not long no plot. Not really fluffy either... But she got a job! The next one is REALLY good and kinda long, so I'm excited.**

**OMFG GUYS THE SEQUEL IS UP.**

**I am editing/adding on to the second chapter as we speak and I'm probably going to post it tomorrow or later on tonight, if I'm still up!**

** xoxox**


	28. SUMMER CHAPTER 3- VIEWING OF TWILIGHT

VIEWING OF TWILIGHT

I wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts as I walked up to the Cullens' house.

"You okay babe?" Edward asked, holding the DVD and blanket.

I didn't respond, instead I gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know what you're so worried about." Edward said, eyes bright. "It's going to be fine."

Of course he would think so. He's been begging to watch this since I told him Twilight ended.

"It's the worst out of all five." I grumbled. But that wasn't it. I didn't want to expose Edward to the kind of life he could have had if he's with Bella. And now that Bella is_ here_ the chance of him leaving me for her is greater.

"I don't care," He replied opening to door for me.

The first thing I saw was six very excited vampires looking at me anxiously. "Did she bring it?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't _that _big of a deal."

"But it is," Rosalie commented. "I want to know if the actress compares to my beauty."

"Well it isn't _exactly_ like what we went through anyway." I added.

"But pretty close enough." Alice said. "Stop making excuses." She snatched the DVD out of my hands and walked over.

"You're going to be okay," Edward said, making me lay over him on the couch. The coldness doesn't even bother me anymore. It's like I don't even register it.

"I guess," I sighed.

The movie opened and they all laughed at the killing of the deer.

When Bella's face popped on the screen, everyone jumped and had a comment.

"THAT'S Aubrie?" Rosalie said.

"She looks nothing like you," Esme said softly.

"She doesn't even hold a candle." Edward reassured me.

At this point I was in hysterics. "That's not me, I'm not even in the books! That's Bella, I thought I told you guys that."

"Oh." They all said.

The more the movie played on the more relaxed I was. When Bella met Edward for the first time, everyone laughed at Edward's reactions.

"It's true," Edward said, smiling at me. "But she totally covered for me."

We got to the meadow scene I was getting uncomfortable.

"You do not look good with Bella." Jasper said crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, not feeling the emotion." Carlisle agreed.

I snickered. "They're going out in real life…"

"Well your relationship outshines theirs by a lot." Rosalie imputed.

When Bella was going to baseball, I got up to go to the kitchen.

Awkward, I forgot to tell Edward that I did know what I was doing the whole time.

I lied to him a lot.

I got a glass of water and stalled a little by looking at the pictures.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" Edward said, standing at the doorway. I looked at him intently. He didn't look mad but his glow died down a little bit.

"Nah, I've seen it so many times. Plus, I own three DVDs of just Twilight, so it's not big of a deal." I shrugged off.

"I don't know, I'm certainly intrigued." Edward said sitting down at the kitchen table with me. "It definitely cleared up a few things."

I sighed and looked down from his intense gaze. "Alice and I had a plan. It was thwarted when I threw my curveball. We took too long."

"Why would you risk your life for a baseball game?" His tone was deadly.

"It made sense at the time," I stated. "It shouldn't matter now, anyway. What's done is done."

"No, I want to talk about it. What made you make the decision to watch the baseball game anyway?"

I grumbled, frustrated. "I don't know, my curiosity?! And I'm going to tell you that sooner or later James was going to find me and what went down was going to go down no matter what. The books are like destiny, they're practically set in stone."

"That's just a theory-."

"A well hypothesized theory." I corrected. "Go back in and watch the movie."

"We're at the part where she's getting a beating from James, so no, I'll stay with you." Edward said.

I grimaced and started to breathe heavier. Thinking about that night gives me anxiety attacks on a weekly basis.

"Aw honey," Edward cooed picking me up and putting me in his arms.

The tears were rolling down my face as I put my head in his shoulder.

"Aubrie, I will never let you get into harm's way, ever again."

I shook my head. "Don't say that. Because if it does you're going to beat yourself up for it,"

"And I have every right to. My world isn't for your world."

"Somehow it is, because I managed to get into this universe. It has got to do something with my dad, Layla, and Amelia too…" I trailed off. "Actually, thinking about it now, isn't it weird that Natalie, Brittany, Shae and all of them aren't in the books? Why am I experiencing them?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea where your mind goes." Edward said while looking at me amazed.

I looked into his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. "Do you have some orange juice?"

He laughed and got up to get me a glass.

God only knows what the viewing of New Moon is going to be like.

**Author's Note:**

**It's short, but I hinted a lot of what the sequel is going to be about. Why are there new characters? Hmmm...**

**Sorry it's been so long. Summer is approaching and that means I'll have a lot of time on my hands. **

**I'm going to go update New Moon now, bye.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
